Un Peligroso Secreto
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: Practicar brujerías está prohibido en Hyrule por lo tanto, aquellas personas que practiquen brujería estarán condenados a morir. Un descuido de Vaati hará que su vida se vea amenazada. VaatixVio; un poco de GhirahimxFi y un ligerito GhirahimxSheik AU. CAPITULO 14
1. Cap 01: Un Saludo, Una Amistad

_**Perdonen mi torpeza, quise eliminar un fic que ya daba por hecho que no lo continuaría nunca más y me equivoqué :(, POR SUERTE no lo borré de DOC MANAGER.**_

_**Well, vuelvo a subirlo. Disfrutenlo :3**_

* * *

_**-Título: Un Peligroso Secreto**_

_**-Autora: Ninchi Sushari**_

_**-Disclaimer: LOZ no me pertenece**_

_**-Parejas: VaatixVio**_

* * *

_**UN PELIGROSO SECRETO**_

_**CAPITULO 01:**_

_**Un Saludo, Una Amistad**_

Todo empezó cuando estaba en segundo año de secundaria. Vio era un hylian inteligente, serio, tranquilo y poco comunicativo para los profesores, para sus compañeros era un hylian "aburrido", una pérdida de tiempo. Como todo "nerd" le va muy bien en los estudios pero no a la hora de jugar futbol con sus compañeros. Nadie lo quería en el equipo y nadie lo quiere como amigo.

Por ser aburrido y nerd, no tenía amigos, siempre solo. Envidiaba ver a sus compañeros tener quien le abrazara en sus días difíciles, tener quien anime su mal humor, tener quien saque una sonrisa. Más de una vez, intentó acercarse hacia aquellos chicos muy parecidos a él pero no funcionó, apenas Rojo lo integraba al grupo y era muy amigable con Vio, pero solo un rato. Rojo pasaba más tiempo con Azul y Verde con Shadow Link. Eso era lo único que Vio deseaba, tener un amigo fiel como éste grupo.

Un día llegó al colegio una hora antes, no le habían avisado que se entraba a una hora después. Así que para pasar el tiempo, sentado en el patio de la escuela, comenzó a completar los trabajos que le faltaba. Por ahí se distraía mirando los chicos que entraban al salón. De los cinco que entraron, solo uno capturó su atención. Éste tenía la piel violeta al igual que su largo cabello. Vio le dedicó una mirada extraña.

-"¡Qué chica extraña!" – pensó antes de abrir sus ojos de par en par – "espera… ¡Es un chico!" – si no fuera por el uniforme no se habría dado cuenta. Vio se limitó a observarlo. El minish se dirigía hacia su salón, al parecer, estaba en Tercer año. A los pocos segundos, volvió y tomó asiento en los escalones que estaba a unos pocos metros de Vio y ahí quedó, cruzados de brazos esperando a que toque el timbre. El rubio dejó de darle importancia y volvió a lo que estaba.

Tocan el timbre, por reflejo, el rubio levanta la cabeza y dirige sus ojos hacia donde el Minish estaba sentado, el que entra pasará por ahí. El chico de la escalera ni se molestó en girar. Otro compañero extraño aparece, tenía el mismo peinado salvo que el color de su cabello era blanco al igual que su piel.

-¡AUCH! – gritó el Minish al recibir un coscorrón por parte del mayor - ¡GHIRAHIM! – dijo en voz alta molesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza y le dirigía la mirada - ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste que entrábamos una hora más tarde!? – cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Mmm? – Vio arqueó las cejas al oírlo – "¿Tienen el mismo horario que los de Segundo año?" – pensó. Cada año es un horario diferente – "Mejor"

-Porque… - comenzó a responder Ghirahim – No sabía, si hubiera sabido te hubiera avisado, idiota – en eso, movió sus ojos inconscientemente hacia Dirección que se hallaba en frente de la escalera – Ah… Lo dice aquí… - señaló la nota pegada en la pared - ¿Me creerás si te digo que nunca vi ésta nota? – sonrió travieso.

-¡Uhg! Presta más atención para la próxima ¿Quieres?

-Cálmate, Vaati, estás nervioso – intentó calmarle el mayor.

-No estoy nervioso, estoy molesto… estuve enfermo durante estos días y no eres capaz de avisarme de que entramos tarde – se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno… Emm te compraré algo como disculpa por mi torpeza – le pasó un brazo por el cuello del menor - ¿Si?

-Pero no creas que vas a zafar – se separó de su amigo caminando hacia su salón. Vio se entristeció al verlos.

-"Si yo actuara así con mis compañeros, me odiarían de por vida" – pensó suspirando triste – "actúe como actúe, siempre me odiarán" – de mala gana, volvió a rehacer los ejercicios.

La semana siguiente, Vio volvió a llegar temprano.

-"Qué raro…" – pensó. Tomó asiento, miró el patio de su escuela pensativamente – "Si sabía traía algo para distraerme" – suspiró. Tocan el timbre. Vio mueve la cabeza para verificar quién había llegado, solo por aburrimiento. Otra vez, ese tal "Vaati" entra encaminándose hacia su salón. Y otra vez, vuelve a tomar asiento en los escalones contemplando el patio. Vio no le dio importancia y dirigió su vista hacia adelante. Así permanecieron ambos hasta que sus compañeros llegaran.

La semana siguiente, Vio llegó temprano por tercera vez.

-"¿Qué onda? Es la tercera vez que llego temprano" – pensó sentado en la silla – "¿Habrán cambiado de horario?" – dudó – "Hummm me aburro…" – Tocan el timbre, otra vez Vaati encaminándose hacia su salón. Por tercera vez, vuelve, pero ésta vez se dirige a Dirección. Luego de unos minutos, sale y toma asiento en la escalera – "Hmmm…" – el rubio miró la hora – "faltan media hora…" – volvió a mirar al Minish – "me acercaría a hablarle… para evitar el aburrimiento… "- se debatía. Una parte de él quería pero la otra, no. No se animaba – "Pero… ¿De qué le hablo?"- comenzó a cuestionarse. No sabía porqué, pero le causaba nervios –"¿Me acerco… o no?" – así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que armó valor y se levantó de su asiento. Nervioso, se acercó hacia el chico de cabellos violeta – Hola… - saludó de manera tímida, el peli violeta le clavó los ojos rubíes que fue como una apuñalada para Vio.

-Eeeh… Hola… - saludó éste un tanto asombrado - ¿Te conozco?

-N-no… Yo… soy de Se-segundo año – las palabras se le trababan a causa de los nervios.

-Aaah… - asintió lentamente el ojirubí.

-Ehmm… ¿Tú tam-también entras una hora más tarde? – La manera nerviosa de hablar de Vio, causa una sonrisa en el minish.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a comerte – dichas palabras dejaron escapar una tímida risa en Vio.

-"Me veo ridículo" – pensó - jejeje

-Al parecer, la profesora de biología se quebró el pie – comenzó a hablar el minish – y durante tres Viernes entrábamos una hora más tarde – añadió.

-Con razón… - murmuró Vio.

-¿Vives cerca de ésta escuela? – cuestionó el oji rubí.

-Sí… a… a unas tres cuadras – respondió el rubio.

-¡Qué suerte! – exclamó – yo vivo a cuatro cuadras más… - suspiró – es cansador… - en eso, Vio desvía la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada. Sus compañeros de clase ya llegaban.

-Humm… Eeehmmm ya debo entrar a mi salón – le advirtió.

-De acuerdo – sonrió apacible el Minish mientras extendía la mano hacia Vio para saludarlo – Fue un placer…

-Igualmente… - correspondió el saludo.

-Por cierto… Me llamo Vaati… ¿Tú?

-Link… pero me llaman Vio

-Ok, Vio – el rubio se dirigió a su salón seguido de Azul y Verde, quienes, curiosos, le preguntaban quién era ese chico.

-Nadie especial – respondió el Link calmado – "solo era alguien a quien le robé unos minutos de conversación" – pensó entristecido. Pero lo que Vio no sabía, fue que de esa pequeña conversación nació una amistad.

… … …

-"No veo la hora de salir" –pensó un frustrado Vio entrando al colegio – "Ruego por que hoy sea un buen día" – ese era la razón por la cual Vio detestaba el colegio, su soledad, la ignorancia de sus compañeros. Entró al salón, la profesora de literatura llegó, hicieron un trabajo práctico hasta el sonar de la campana de recreo. Vio estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, desperdiciaba el recreo estando dentro del salón respondiendo las preguntas del trabajo.

-¡Vio! – llamó una voz en la ventana. El mencionado levantó la cabeza encontrándose con aquél chico que habló la semana pasada. El rubio se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Si? – accedió al llamado.

-Ven… - hizo señas el minish para que saliera del salón ya que estaba prohibido entrar en salones ajenos. El rubio se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón encontrándose con Vaati y Ghirahim – Hola… - extendió la mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola… - correspondió el saludo – Disculpa… ¿Cómo te llamabas? – cuestionó apenado.

-Vaati – rió el oji rubí.

-Acuérdate de Batidora – sugirió Ghirahim – Vaatidora – comenzó a reírse a lo que recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza - ¡Auch! – Vio lanzó una risa al verlos.

-Por cierto… él es mi estúpido amigo Ghirahim – dijo Vaati señalando al mencionado – Ghira él es Link… pero le llaman Vio – dirigió la mirada hacia el peli blanco.

-Entonces te llamaré Violín – rió travieso el mayor saludando al rubio.

-¿Puedes comportarte? – se cruzó de brazos el minish. Vio aún seguía asombrado, ha pasado con varios de sus compañeros con los cuales se les acercó de la misma manera que a Vaati y ninguno fue a buscarlo al día siguiente – Oye… Vio ¿Nos acompañas a la biblioteca que está arriba? – cuestionó dibujando una serena sonrisa. El rubio asintió – Bien… vamos… - subieron por las escaleras y caminaron por el techo de la escuela rumbo hacia la pequeña biblioteca.

-¿Qué libro necesitan buscar? – inquirió curioso el rubio.

-Unos cuentos… para leer en las vacaciones de invierno – respondió Vaati caminando a su lado.

-Obligatoriamente – añadió Ghirahim dibujando una mueca cansina - ¿Cuántos libros debemos elegir? – le preguntó al pequeño.

-Dos – respondió Vaati.

-¡Uh! Ni da para leer – rezongó el mayor.

-Pero… es lindo leer libros… - comentó Vio a lo que Vaati y Ghirahim lo miraron asombrados - ¿Puedo agarrar un libro yo también? – dicha esa pregunta, los dos chicos de peinado emo se miraron entre sí.

-Temo que no, Vio – respondió Vaati dedicándole una mirada tristona – ni siendo socio puedes retirar libros.

-Ooww… - bajó la cabeza tristón.

-¿Te gusta leer? – preguntó Ghirahim curioso.

-Sí… pero no tengo libros… - respondió Vio.

-Tengo una idea – sonrió el mayor interponiéndose en el camino de Vaati y Vio – yo elijo los libros y Vio los lee por mí

-¡GHIRAHIM! – bramó el minish.

-¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros el peli blanco – no es mala idea

-Sí, lo es

-No lo creo… - negó Vio dibujando una sonrisa apacible.

-Sí – afirmó Vaati – Porque antes de que lleguen las vacaciones de invierno, tu profesora de literatura te dará una novela para leer y hacer trabajos prácticos con ella – explicó.

-¿En serio? – se alegró Vio, a pesar de que le gusta leer, no suele tener libros en su casa que le hagan pasar el tiempo, que le haga volar su imaginación y sentirse dentro de una aventura. Vaati asintió ante su pregunta - ¡Genial! – entraron a la biblioteca, Vaati y Ghirahim eligieron sus libros a leer. El sitio era muy pequeño, apenas cabían los tres. Aún así, Vio se veía entusiasmado por la cantidad de libros que se veían en ese lugar.

-¿Vamos bajando? – cuestionó Vaati a lo que sus amigos asintieron. En cuanto salieron de la biblioteca, comenzó a llover a cántaros por lo que tuvieron que volver corriendo- ¡Uf! Jajaja – comenzó a reír el peli violeta.

-¡Vaya tiempo loco! – exclamó el peli blanco – hace un rato estaba soleado.

-Mejor… son lindos los días lluviosos – habló Vio junto a una sonrisa.

-Es verdad – le dio la razón Vaati – Ya quiero llegar a casita y tomar una rica chocolatada caliente – añadió mientras frotaba sus manos.

-Hey Vio… ¿Tienes correo electrónico? – preguntó Ghirahim.

-Sí… pero no uso mucho la computadora – respondió el pequeño.

-Bien… - Vaati agarró de la mano del rubio y lo condujo hacia tercer año, Ghirahim entró al salón, agarró una hoja de papel y anotó su correo en él antes de pasarle la hoja a Vaati para que también anotara su dirección de correo – aquí están nuestras direcciones de correo

-Genial… Gracias – sonrió alegre Vio, estos chicos realmente lo aceptaban como amigo. El timbre volvió a sonar, era hora de que volvieran a sus salones.

-Nos vemos mañana – saludaron al unísono los chicos de Tercer año.

-Sí – asintió el rubio – Nos vemos – saludó con un apretón de manos antes de dirigirse hacia su salón. Vio tomó asiento en su banco, en eso, Azul y Verde se acercan a él.

-¿Y ellos? ¿Quiénes eran? – cuestionó un curioso Verde.

-Unos amigos – respondió Vio sonriendo apacible.

-Permiso – Verde agarró la hoja donde estaban anotado los correos electrónicos de Ghirahim y Vaati – ¡Jm! ¿Hasta te dieron sus direcciones? – le devolvió la hoja de papel mientras se levantaba de su asiento – Te estás olvidando de nosotros, Vio – dijo antes de levantarse de su asiento para dirigirse al suyo seguido de Azul. El Link calmado los miró perplejo.

-"¿Y ustedes desde cuando me prestan atención?" – pensó a la vez perplejo y molesto. Ignorándolos, sacó su carpeta y comenzó a completar los ejercicios que le quedaron pendientes.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Ya que estoy... voy a agregar unas cosas,no sé cómo se ocurrió éste fic, solo que puede sonar un poco aburrido al principio :3 y al nudo y desenlace xD**


	2. Cap 02: Después De Vacaciones

**CAPITULO 02:**

**Después De Vacaciones**

Lloviznaba en Hyrule. El viento que soplaba era demasiado fuerte que hasta era capaz de llevarte. Pero era un hermoso día así todo.

-"Más hermoso hubiera sido si hubiera llovido durante las vacaciones de invierno" – pensó Vio mientras caminaba hacia su colegio – "Pero no, tuvo que hacer calor en esos días" – entró al colegio, había llegado unos minutos temprano. Antes de entrar a su salón oyó aquella voz que animaba su día.

-¡Vio! – volteó para mirar al dueño de la voz. Vaati lo había llamado, estaba levantando sus bracitos. Al parecer, estaba sentado en la escalera junto a Ghirahim ¿cómo es que no lo había visto al pasar?.

-¡Hola chicos! – saludó un feliz rubio hylian mientras se acercaba a los chicos de tercer año. Vaati le había dedicado un abrazo amistoso.

-Te extrañamos – sonrió apacible el minish, dichas palabras le hicieron brillar los ojitos al rubio.

-¿en… en serio? – cuestionó a lo que Ghirahim y Vaati asintieron – Aaaw… gracias

-Íbamos a invitarte a salir… pero no sabíamos tu dirección – habló el peli blanco aún sentado en los escalones – y no te veíamos conectado – añadió.

-Lo siento - se disculpó el rubio.

-Don´t Worry… cuando estés libre, avísanos y saldremos – dijo el oji rubí a lo que Vio asintió. En eso, observó un pequeño libro en manos de Ghirahim.

-¿Y ese libro? – cuestionó el rubio curioso.

-¿Mm? – el peli blanco echó una ojeada al libro - ¿Te acuerdas que antes de las vacaciones te pedimos que nos acompañes a la biblioteca?... Yo había elegido éste libro

-Ah cierto… ya lo recordé – asintió Vio. En ese momento, un profesor pasa al lado de los tres.

-Hola chicos… ¿Estudiando? – preguntó dicho mayor.

-Más o menos – respondió Vaati.

-A ver si apruebas ésa materia, Ghirahim – dijo sonriente mientras se alejaba. Vio le dedicó una mirada perpleja al peli blanco, Vaati, en cambio, le dedicó una mirada falible entre pícara y burla. Ghirahim clavó la vista en la espalda de aquél profesor, dibujó una sonrisa enamorada y suspiró.

-Ay… Profesor Demise… - comenzó hablar el peli blanco – si supiera cuánto deseo tenerlo a mi lado para, así, poder amarrarlo – comenzó a dibujar un rostro asesino – y apuñalarlo y pisotearlo demostrándole el odio que le tengo desde el fondo de mi corazón – Vaati comenzó a lanzar una carcajada.

-¿Odias a ese profesor? – preguntó Vio curioso.

-Con cuerpo y alma – sonrió sereno Ghirahim.

-¿Puedo saber el por qué? – volvió a inquirir el Link violeta.

-¡Porque siempre tengo su atención! – respondió un tanto molesto Ghirahim – siempre me pone tres o cuatro en los exámenes… y eso que estudio

-Tal vez no respondes adecuadamente a las preguntas – opinó el peli violeta.

-¡Claro que sí! – replicó su amigo – una vez le escribí seis hojas en un examen y me puso tres… no lo entiendo… - miró hacia la nada – no cabe duda de que ese profesor me odia – hizo un pause – digo… ¿no? Pero si realmente me odia… ¿no le conviene aprobarme? No me vería nunca más en su fucking vida

-Ya sabes cómo son los profesores – intentó animarlo Vaati mientras se le ocurría una idea – Oye Ghira… tengo una idea… vamos a probar si realmente te odia el profesor Demise.

-¿De qué se trata? – se interesó el mencionado.

-Dentro de tres semanas, el profesor Demise tomará un examen – comenzó a hablar el minish – hagamos esto… Yo voy a tu casa y vamos a estudiar el mismo libro… con las mismas palabras, puntos, comas, comillas de pie a cabeza y vamos a responder, exactamente, lo mismo

-Me parece una buena idea… - interrumpió Vio – pero… tengo una pregunta… ¿no pensará su profesor que se copiaron entre ustedes?

-Yo tengo otra pregunta – interrumpió Ghirahim abriendo sus ojos de par en par a la vez que Vaati le negaba con la cabeza a Vio - ¿Habrá examen dentro de tres semanas? – dicha pregunta molestó al minish.

-Ghira ¿Qué rayos escuchas cuando los profesores hablan?

-No recuerdo haberlo escuchado decir eso – El timbre sonó. Vio se despidió de sus amigos antes de irse a sus salones correspondientes.

-Nos veremos en el recreo, Vio – sonrió apacible Vaati dándole un apretón de manos.

-Sí, suerte en el examen – les sonrió el rubio.

-Gracias – dijo Vaati comenzando a caminar hacia su salón junto con Ghirahim.

Vuelve a sonar el timbre de recreo, el primer recreo. Vio salió para encaminarse hacia el baño, en cuanto salió encontró a Ghirahim y a Vaati sentados en la escalera.

-Hola Chicos – saludó Vio acercándose a ellos.

-¿Dónde estabas? – inquirió Vaati curioso.

-En el baño – respondió el rubio - ¿Qué tal el examen?

-Saqué seis y por un pelo – respondió Ghirahim.

-¡Yo saqué nueve! – respondió juguetón Vaati – ¡Y la profesora me puso un sticker! – añadió.

-¿La profesora de Tercer año no es la misma de Segundo? – preguntó curioso el rubio a lo que Ghirahim y Vaati le negaron con la cabeza.

-No, es otra – comenzó a hablar Vaati sonriendo apaciblemente – y la adoro… ¡es un amor!

-Yo la odio – se interpuso el peli blanco mientras se cruzaba de brazos – no acabamos de terminar un examen y ya nos encaja otro libro para leer

-Entonces, la adoraré – rió Vio. Vaati se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Nos acompañas a la biblioteca? – preguntó a lo que Vio asintió, Ghirahim se levantó de su asiento, los tres se encaminaron hacia el salón de Tercer año. Como Vaati estaba en el medio, no tuvo mejor idea que empujar al peli blanco con el fin de hacerlo caer, acto seguido, agarró la mano de Vio y corrieron hacia el salón de tercer año.

-¿What the hell? – farfulló Ghirahim perplejo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Por favor, tenga más cuidado – dijo una voz femenina, la cual, Ghirahim conocía muy bien. Volteó lentamente encontrándose con Fi, al parecer, la había empujado ya que estaba tomando asiento mientras dibujaba una mueca de dolor. El chico pálido se enrojeció como un tomate, miles de sentimientos le invadieron por dentro poniéndolo nervioso.

-Lo… lo siento – se disculpó poniéndose de pie, a la vez, ayudando a Fi a levantarla. Amaba a esa chica más que a nadie mas, como todo al mundo le pasa, confesar tus sentimientos no es fácil si ves a esa persona todos los días. Al menos, Ghirahim pensaba esperar a la hora de decirle a Fi lo que sentía por ella – Mi estúpido amigo me empujó – agregó nervioso. ¡Maldita sea! El tacto del cuerpo ajeno al ayudarla a ponerla de pie le provocaban unas fuertes ganas de abrazarla, solo abrazarla y decirle cuánto la ama - tendré más cuidado la próxima vez – farfulló alejándose de su compañera lo más rápido posible. Al entrar a su salón, lo primero que hizo fue darle un coscorrón al peli violeta.

-Al menos te hice un favor – le dedicó una mirada pícara al chico pálido mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Te odié pero a la vez te amé – sonrió travieso Ghirahim. El timbre sonó, ya era hora de entrar al salón.

-Ooow… no podremos devolver el libro – comentó Vaati apenado mirando a Vio.

-No importa – sonrió sereno el rubio.

-¿A qué hora sales, Vio? – inquirió Ghirahim curioso.

-Dentro de media hora – respondió el mencionado mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-O sea… ¿Qué no hay segundo recreo para verte? – habló el minish haciendo puchero, causándole un cierto cariño en el corazón de Vio.

-Jeje… Al parecer, no... Nos veremos mañana – se saludaron y volvieron a sus salones.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Cap 03: Una Tarde A Tu Lado (1º Parte)

**CAPITULO 03:**

**Una Tarde a Tu Lado**

Han pasado tres semanas, Vio seguía acercándose a los chicos de tercer año durante los recreos, admitía que la pasaba muy bien con ellos. Mejor a comparación de sus mismos compañeros de curso. Un día llegó temprano, encontró a Ghirahim sentado en la escalera.

-Hola Ghirahim – saludó el rubio dibujando su serena sonrisa.

-Hola Vio – saludó éste dándole un apretón de manos. Vio miró para ambos lados.

-¿Y Vaati?

-No puede venir, está enfermo – respondió el peli blanco – ese chico sí que se enferma muy seguido – comentó echándose para atrás.

-Típico al llegar la primavera – se encogió de hombros el rubio.

-Oye… ¿A qué hora sales hoy? – inquirió curioso Ghirahim.

-A las cuatro y media – respondió el pequeño.

-Bien… - susurró el chico de tercer año luego de unos minutos de pensar – porque hoy nos entregarán unos exámenes… y bueno… ¿Podrías llevarle el examen a su casa? – Vio asintió - Yo salgo a las siete – rodó los ojos cansinos – ¡Uh! Y encima hoy tengo con ese maldito profesor Demise – cubrió su cara con sus manos – Más vale que haya sacado una buena nota – añadió.

-Estoy seguro que sí – le dedicó una sonrisa el rubio.

-También estoy seguro… si Vaati saca un nueve entonces yo también, ambos estudiamos el mismo libro y respondimos lo mismo – comentó Ghirahim, en eso, el timbre de entrada se hizo escuchar aturdiendo a Ghirahim y a Vio – nos vemos en el recreo.

-Nos vemos – Ambos se encaminaron hacia sus respectivos salones. Ghirahim entró a su salón, en cuanto se dirigía hacia su banco, notó que a la izquierda de su amada Fi, había un lado vacío. Aprovechando que su amigo estaba ausente, se acercó a ella. Una incontrolable sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su pálido rostro.

-Ho-hola… - saludó nervioso, ella volteó a verlo.

-Hola… - saludó Fi seriamente.

-¿Pu-Puedo s-sentarme a tu lado? – preguntó el peli-blanco.

-Claro… - asintió la chica.

-"¡Sí!" – pensó el chico tomando asiento al lado de Fi, con la compañera que ha amado desde siempre.

… … …

… … …

"_Para enamorar a una chica, hay que hacerla reír" _

Pensó Ghirahim mirando para cualquier rincón de su salón, no había ni siquiera iniciado una conversación con Fi. Le dirigió una mirada rápida, ella se veía tranquila, estaba leyendo la novela "Diez Negritos" para el próximo examen de Literatura, y él se sentía incómodo.

-"Rayos… ¿De qué le puedo hablar?" – pensó dibujando una mueca aburrida. El profesor entró al salón, entregó unas fotocopias de trabajos prácticos para que los alumnos realizaran en éste mismo instante - ¿Podemos hacerlo juntos? – dibujó una sonrisa traviesa. Fi asintió.

Ghirahim y Fi realizaban los ejercicios de la fotocopia a plena calma, a diferencia de Vaati, con quien siempre terminaba discutiendo por tal resultado.

-Wow… - exclamó Fi observando la hoja por la cual, Ghira se encontraba escribiendo – eres muy prolijo – comentó.

-Gracias

-Mira… - de su cartuchera, sacó unos lápices de colores – puedes hacer esto – Fi se acercó un poco hacia su compañero a decorarle la hoja con unas líneas y unos garabatos – lástima que tenemos profesor, pero a las profesoras les encantan cuando llevan una carpeta bien adornada – le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Nnno s-sabía jeje – reía nervioso ante el ataque sorpresa de Fi. Ella se alejó, volviendo su vista hacia la fotocopia, así permaneció por unos minutos - ¿Te atascaste?

-Sí… el ejercicio número siete es difícil – comentó la chica, Ghirahim leyó dicho ejercicio, pensó hasta donde pudo, volvió a releer y pensar, sacó unas cuantas conclusiones hasta que su cerebro dijera "Basta" - ¿Lo entiendes?

-No – negó con la cabeza – Voy a preguntarle al profesor – se levantó de su asiento.

-Iré contigo – dijo Fi levantándose de su asiento también. Ambos se encaminaron hacia el escritorio donde el profesor permanecía sentado – Profesor… no entendemos el ejercicio siete – habló Fi seriamente mientras Ghirahim le entregaba su hoja, el mayor leyó dicho ejercicio.

-Por supuesto, chicos – dijo el mayor agarrando un bolígrafo y comenzando a dibujar unos garabatos en la "prolija" hoja de Ghirahim, Fi abrió sus ojitos de par en par, le dirigió una mirada a su compañero y comenzó a reir bajo – primero antes que nada deben separarlos en términos, luego suman o restan los número que tengan algo en común en ambos términos, por ejemplo, éste número tiene una x elevado a la cuatro y en el segundo término también – dibujaba unas líneas en la hoja del peli blanco – luego una vez que suman todos los números de ambos términos separan la x de los números, entonces ponen x más x a la cuatro menos x a la tres y el otro lado veintisiete

-cincuenta y siete, profe – corrigió Ghirahim.

-¿Qué?

-no da veintisiete, da cincuenta y siete – respondió, el mayor observó perplejo la hoja de su alumno pensativo.

-¡Ah! Sí, tienes razón, es cincuenta y siete – tachó y escribió dicho número – y del otro queda x a la cuatro menos tres porque juntas las x, en total, queda x a la uno… ¿entendieron? – Ghirahim y Fi asintieron – ok… - el mayor observó la hoja de su alumno por unos segundo – ehh… pásalo en una hoja más prolija – dijo entregándole la hoja a Ghirahim.

-Sí, profe – dijo a regañadientes el peli blanco. Fi cubrió su boquita mientras reía sin que su compañero la notara.

… … …

Luego de matemáticas, tuvieron Geografía la materia donde se encuentra el Profesor Demise. Entregó los exámenes ya corregido, el peli blanco agarró el examen de Vaati para así comparar las notas.

-Lo sabía – murmuró Ghirahim observando ambas hojas una vez sentado en su banco.

-¿Cuánto sacaste? – Fi apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de su compañero – Uh… sacaste tres – se alejó lentamente.

-No, no saqué tres – negó el chico mostrándole ambas hojas – mira… Vaati y yo respondimos lo mismo

-Vaati sacó nueve… - murmuró Fi perpleja.

-Y yo tres… tal como lo sospeché, el profesor Demise me odia – se cruzó de brazos – maldito viejo – masculló.

-Mejor habla con él – le aconsejó Fi – quizás pensó que has copiado a Vaati

-Me gustaría creer eso – suspiró cansino – veamos… lo tenemos ahora… y a las seis y diez… entonces… hablaré con él a la salida

-Suerte – sonrió apacible Fi.

Tocó el timbre de recreo, Ghirahim le entregó el examen de Vaati a Vio y le dibujó un mapa porque el rubio no sabía donde vivía.

* * *

Vio salió del colegio, se encaminó hasta su casa. Luego de merendar y ponerse cómodo. Salió de su casa para encaminarse hacia la de Vaati siguiendo el "mapa" que Ghirahim le dibujó. Golpeó la puerta una vez que llegó, Vaati lo había atendido con asombro.

-¿Vio?

-¡Hola! – sonrió el rubio mientras estrechaba su mano para saludarlo - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… solo me duele la garganta – respondió sobándose el cuello – pasa – le brindó su casa, Vio miró a su alrededor, era una casa muy bonita y espaciosa, parecía ser demasiada casa para un solo hylian - ¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeño? – cuestionó mientras le servía agua en un vaso. Vio le entregó su examen - ¡Genial! Saqué nueve – sonrió satisfecho antes de dirigirle la mirada al rubio - ¿Tienes idea de cuánto sacó Ghira?

-Tres – respondió Vio, Vaati permaneció mirándolo por unos segundos.

-Entonces… el profesor lo odia… - concluyó el peli violeta seriamente antes de lanzar una pequeña risa – pero conociendo a Ghira… estoy seguro de que hablará con él – suspiró tomando asiento. El silencio comenzó a reinar provocando sentirle incomodidad al rubio.

-Bueno… me voy llendo…

-¡No! – sobresaltó el oji rubí – quédate un ratito más, please – suplicó haciendo puchero.

-Como tú digas - tomó asiento en el sofá al lado de su amigo.

-¿Quieres té, chocolate caliente, café, capuccino?

-No, gracias, ya he merendado – negó con la cabeza – Por cierto… ¿Puedo pasar al baño?

-Sí, claro – mientras Vaati se encaminaba hacia la cocina le señaló la puerta donde estaría el baño – Por ahí – Vio no alcanzó ver a qué puerta se refería el oji rubí, el rubio se levantó de su asiento e intentó encontrar el baño al azar. Había unas tres puertas, siguiendo su instinto, abrió la segunda puerta – ¡Hey Vio! – llamó Vaati volviendo de la cocina - ¿Seguro que no te apetece comer unas…? – levantó la vista para mirar al rubio y quedó petrificado, Vio abrió una puerta equivocada, una puerta donde conducía una habitación oscura, una estrellas encerrada en un círculo dibujado en el suelo, unas velas encendidas y una enorme olla con un líquido espeso de color magenta, libros sobre los estantes que hablaban de magias negra y pociones. Vio permaneció perplejo al ver aquella habitación.

-Vaati… ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó clavando sus ojos zafiros sobre los rubíes de su amigo, quien había entrado en shock y no se le ocurría las palabras para salir.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Voy a dividirlo en dos partes. En realidad es muy largo éste capitulo pero lo dejé hasta aquí :3**

**Saludus!**


	4. Cap 04: Una Tarde A Tu Lado (2º Parte)

**:3 Me queda menos de una semana para empezar la cafu…. Perdón Facu :'D no veía la hora de empezar. Well, les traigo otro capi :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 04:**

**Una Tarde a Tu Lado (2º Parte)**

Practicar brujerías está totalmente prohibido en Hyrule, por lo tanto, aquellas personas que practiquen brujerías estarán condenados a morir. Un descuido de Vaati haría que su vida se vea amenazada, ha visto tantas veces ahorcar y decapitar magos, hechiceros y brujos frente a todo el pueblo de Hyrule, quienes festejaban por deshacerse de ellos y él se desmayaba del pánico. Temía que lo descubrieran, temía y teme ser perseguido por alguien que sospecha de él, teme olvidarse de las presencia de los demás y realizar magia frente a las personas, teme subir las escaleras, subir al escenario donde todo el pueblo de Hyrule le insulten y ver una soga que espera, ansiosamente, rodear de manera brusca su cuello terminando con su vida. Los hylians están tan mal que hasta acusan al más inocente del pueblo.

Vaati no le confiaría ese secreto ni siquiera a su pareja, solo Ghirahim lo sabe, por lo que el Minish confía que le será fiel en ese sentido y lo cubriría a la hora de que se le escape alguna magia frente a varias personas.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta o mejor dicho todo parece haberse congelado, Vio mirándolo perplejo y él en shock inventando miles de mentiras que Vio pueda creerle. Una maravillosa mentira se le apareció en la cabeza, trató de tranquilizarse para no mostrar sospechas y aclaró su voz.

-Por favor, no entres ahí – sonrió de manera apacible – mi primo me pidió dejar todo como está para seguir ensayando – añadió.

-¿Ensayando? – inquirió Vio.

-Sí, él me comentó que en su curso harán una actuación… como una obra de teatro pero no tan profesional – explicó Vaati sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ya veo… y a él le tocó el papel de brujo… ¿verdad? – habló el rubio.

-Sí, así es – tomó asiento en el sofá.

-Ahh… qué lindo… - murmuró Vio dibujando una sonrisa nostálgica – me encanta los actos de la primaria, son muy divertidos – comentó sereno antes de abrir la puerta que conducía al baño. Vaati suspiró aliviado pero aún así, su corazón latía a mil.

… … …

-¡PROFESOR DEMISE! – gritó Ghirahim un tanto molesto mientras se levantaba de su asiento. El timbre de salida había tocado, los alumnos de Tercer año salieron del salón como si se les acabara el tiempo a excepción del peli blanco. El mencionado, quien guardaba sus cosas en el portafolio, accedió a su llamado.

-¿Qué pasa, Ghirahim? – preguntó el mayor seriamente.

-"¿Y encima me lo pregunta?" – pensó entrecerrando sus ojos – quiero hablar con usted – agarró su examen corregido para mostrárselo pero antes de acercarse, el profesor tomó asiento y le pidió, amablemente, que cerrara la puerta debido a que los gritos de varios compañeros no lo dejaban escuchar. Ghirahim cerró la puerta del salón y se acercó a su profesor mostrándole la hoja del examen, donde un Tres la adornaba – Profesor, hay un error aquí

-¿Cuál es el error, Ghirahim?

-El tres – respondió seco.

-No es un error

-¡Lo es! Y le diré el por qué… Vaati y yo estudiamos el mismo libro, con el mismo autor, argumento, palabras, puntos, comas y hasta comillas – hablaba molesto el peli blanco – y usted le puso nueve a mi amigo pero a mi me puso tres… - añadió – ¡póngame un nueve! – ordenó.

-Jejeje – el mayor comenzó a reír eufóricamente causando irritar a Ghirahim – sabía que algún día pelearías por tus notas, Ghira – comentó.

-¿Eh?

-Te diré la verdad – empezó a hablar Demise sacando un cuaderno de su portafolios – eres un excelente alumno – dichas palabras provocaron sorprender al peli blanco – mira… - le mostró el cuaderno donde tenía todas las notas de sus alumnos – tú nunca sacaste un tres o cuatro, siempre sacaste ocho y nueve – Ghirahim se sorprendió al ver las notas altas que nunca fueron adornadas en sus hojas de exámenes.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me pone otras notas en los exámenes? – inquirió el peli blanco perplejo. Dicha pregunta causó una risa en el mayor, quien se levantó de su asiento.

-Me alegra que lo preguntes – bruscamente, acorraló al peli blanco hacia el pizarrón sin dejarle redención alguna.

-¡Oiga! – sobresaltó el menor, el mayor levantó su barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente.

-Te ponía esas notas porque sabía que pelearías por ellas y querrías hablarme en privado – explicó el profesor Demise – solo quiero unos minutos a solas contigo, Ghira – se acercó un poco más hacia su rostro hasta tal punto de poder sentir su respiración – Si supieras… que nunca te he visto como un alumno si no como algo más

-¿Lo… lo dices en serio? – preguntó nervioso el menor.

-Así es… - asintió el mayor dibujando una sonrisa – Te amo, Ghira – susurró con voz ronca.

-Profesor… Demise… - susurró el peli blanco asombrado, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sus ojos brillaron. Acto seguido, Demise se encontraba en el suelo siendo pisoteado por Ghirahim – Póngame el maldito nueve – ordenó.

-Está bien… está bien…

… … …

-Sales, Vio, gracias por traerme el examen – sonrió apacible Vaati mientras sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear.

-De nada… ¿irás mañana si sigues así?

-Do – respondió a lo que ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Porque… bueno… mañana salgo a las cinco y media y bueno… - hablaba apenado el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca - ¿Puedo visitarte?

-¡Adelante! Siempre serás bienvenido – se dieron un apretón de manos y se despidieron – Adiós

-Adiós

… … …

-¡Qué gracioso! Ponerme tres para tener un momento privado conmigo jaja – reía burlón el peli blanco caminando rumbo hacia su casa – si supiera cuántos castigos me he ganado por su culpa

-¡Ghira! – llamó Fi levantando un bracito, al parecer, salía de una tienda.

-Fi… - detuvo sus pasos mientras la chica se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó curiosa.

-¡Nah! Dijo que fue un error – respondió el peli blanco encogiendo sus hombros – Por cierto… ¿Por donde vives? – dicha pregunta provocó escapar una risa en Fi.

-Tontito… vivo a una manzana de tu casa ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-No… - negó el peli blanco tratando de recordar haberla visto cerca de su casa, a la vez, comenzó a sentirse alegre – ¡Genial! Podemos ir y venir juntos – asintió su amiga mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia sus casas - ¿Quieres que mañana te pase a buscar y buscamos a Vaati?

-Es una maravillosa idea – se detuvieron – bueno… en ésta manzana vivo yo

-Ok… nos vemos

-Nos vemos

* * *

Al día siguiente, al salir del colegio Vio volvió a visitar a Vaati, estaba peor a comparación del día anterior.

-¿Has tomado té con limón… y con miel? – cuestionó el rubio un tanto preocupado, el peli violeta dibujó una mueca de asco - ¿Ni siquiera té con limón? – negó su amigo – te haré uno – se levantó de su asiento.

-Do me guta (*)

-¡Pero mírate! estás peor que ayer – se encaminó hacia la cocina mientras el peli violeta se sonaba la nariz – te haré un té con limón, lo beberás y te acostarás, ¿Ok? – ordenó.

-Viuuuu – hizo puchero el oji rubí.

-No me convencerás con esa carita – Vaati tomó el té con limón a la fuerza y tomó asiento en su cama, Vio tomó asiento a su lado puesto que el peli violeta tenía su laptop sobre sus piernas. Miraron videos divertidos y jugaron hasta que Ghirahim se conectó.

-Mira… se codectó Ghira – dijo Vaati abriendo la ventana de chat – permiso… quiero preguntarle algo

-Adelante – Vaati comenzó a teclear.

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¡Ghira! :D ¿Cómo estás?**_

_**Ghirahim_The_Fabulous dice:**_

_**Bien :3**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**Hey Ghira ¿A qué hora entramos mañana? :3**_

Pasaron unos tres minutos y Ghirahim no respondía.

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¿Ghira? ¿A qué hora entramos mañana? :/**_

Pasaron otros cinco minutos y Ghirahim seguía sin responder.

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¡Ghirahim! ¡Necesito saber a qué hora entramos mañana! Ò_ó**_

Después de otros cinco minutos.

_**Ghirahim_The_Fabulous dice:**_

_**¿Estás ahí?**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**Sí, estoy acá**_

_**¿A qué hora entramos mañana?**_

-Quizás está ocupado – concluyó Vio.

-O etá mirado cosas pervertidas o tiede problemas de iterdet – agregó Vaati, Vio rió al escuchar a su amigo. Sonaba Gracioso. Vaati volvió a teclear.

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¡Deja de mirar Hentai y respóndeme!**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¡GHIRAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**GHIRAHIIIIIM**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**:D**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**:O**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**:(**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¿Para qué rayos me preguntas si estoy si no vas a responderme?**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¡GHIRAAAAAAAAAA!**_

-Creo que ya sé lo que pasa – habló Vio – presiona F5 – Vaati presionó dicha tecla actualizando la ventana de Chat encontrándose con otro tipo de conversación.

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¡Ghira! :D ¿Cómo estás?**_

_**Ghirahim_The_Fabulous dice:**_

_**Bien :3**_

_**¿Ya te recuperaste?**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**Hey Ghira ¿A qué hora entramos mañana? :3**_

_**Ghirahim_The_Fabulous dice:**_

_**A las 13:30 p.m**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¿Ghira? ¿A qué hora entramos mañana? :/**_

_**Ghirahim_The_ Fabulous dice:**_

_**Ya te dije que a las 13:30**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¡Ghirahim! ¡Necesito saber a qué hora entramos mañana! **__**Ò_ó**_

_**Ghirahim_The_Fabulous dice:**_

_**¡A LAS 13:30!**_

_**¿Estás ahí?**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**Sí, estoy acá**_

_**¿A qué hora entramos mañana?**_

_**Ghirahim_The_Fabulous dice:**_

_**¿Eres o te haces? ¡YA TE DIJE QUE A LAS 13:30!**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!**_

_**Ghirahim_The_Fabulous dice:**_

_**¡Te estoy respondiendo, Mother Fucker!**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¡Deja de mirar Hentai y respóndeme!**_

_**Ghirahim_The_Fabulous dice:**_

_**¡No estoy mirando! Ò.Ó**_

_**Me gustaría pero tengo visitas :3**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¡GHIRAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!**_

_**Ghirahim_The_Fabulous dice:**_

_**QUEEEEEEE**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira Ghira**_

_**Ghirahim_The_Fabulous dice:**_

_**Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que Que**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**GHIRAHIIIIIM**_

_**Ghirahim_The_Fabulous dice:**_

_**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**:D**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**:O**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**:(**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¿Para qué rayos me preguntas si estoy si no vas a responderme?**_

_**Ghirahim_The_Fabulous:**_

_**¡Mother Fucker, Vaati!**_

_**Vaati dice:**_

_**¡GHIRAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Ghirahim_The_Fabulous dice:**_

_**Juro que te daré un golpe en la cabeza mañana**_

-¡Ups! – Vaati se rascó la cabeza perplejo mientras Vio se ahogaba de la risa.

-¡Ustedes dos son geniales Jajaja! – comentó entre risas el rubio.

-Jejeje – rió nervioso el oji rubí.

-¡Qué lástima que ya tenga que irme! – se levantó de su asiento el rubio.

-¿Eh? – Vaati miró la hora, ya eran las siete de la tarde – Huumm – hizo puchero.

-Recupérate – acarició la cabellera larga de su amigo – Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós, Vio – sonrió apacible el oji rubí aún con ojitos llorosos.

-No te levantes de la cama – río el rubio antes de salir de su casa para encaminarse hacia la suya.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Las notas valen más que el amor xD**

**(*) el "Do me guta" está bien escrito, no es error, ¿vieron que cuando estamos resfríados hablamos mal? xDDDDD bueno por ese motivo lo puse así. **


	5. Cap 05: El Rumor de Sal Y Pimienta

**EDIT: Aprovechando que aún no leyeron, quiero comentarles que he empezado la universidad, por lo que estaré very very busy. Pero voy a tratar de estar en mis tiempos libres :) (aunque voy a tener que elegir entre dibujar o escribir :/)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 05:**

**El Rumor De Sal Y Pimienta**

Las nubes se formaban en el cielo, dando a entender que lloverá dentro de unas pocas horas. Ghirahim y Fi llegaron a la casa de Vaati a recogerlo, para así ir juntos al colegio. En el camino hacia el colegio, el peli blanco notó lo callado y preocupado que se encontraba su pequeño amigo.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el mayor pasándole un brazo por el hombro de su amigo.

-Mmm… - murmuró el oji rubí dirigiendo la mirada a Fi – te lo diré después.

-Okeeeey… - se separó del minish – Por cierto… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce y cincuenta – respondió Vaati.

-¿Y hoy salimos a las…? – volvió a cuestionar Ghirahim.

-A las seis y media – respondió Vaati. Llegaron al colegio, encontraron a Vio a punto de entrar a su salón – ¡VIOOO! – llamó Vaati alzando sus bracitos. Vio se acercó a ellos junto a una sonrisa, les presentaron a Fi.

-¿Estás bien, Vaati? Te noto… preocupado – habló Vio, Vaati dibujó una sonrisa juguetona.

-No, Vio, no me sucede nada – respondió el mencionado – Gracias.

-¿A qué hora sales hoy, Vio? – preguntó Ghirahim.

-A las siete

-Uh… falta mucho – dibujó una mueca cansina el peli blanco. El timbre de entrada se hizo sonar por todo la escuela.

-Well, nos vemos en el recreo – dijo Vaati dándole un apretón de manos al rubio.

-Nos vemos, chicos… y chica – rió el rubio encaminándose hacia su salón.

-Vaati… ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Ghirahim mientras se dirigían hacia su salón.

-Las doce y cincuenta y uno – respondió Vaati entre risas.

-¿QUÉ? – sobresaltó el peli blanco.

-Mentira, son las una y veinte Jajajaja

… … …

… … …

Ya eran las tres de la tarde, Ghirahim, Vaati y Fi estaban haciendo sus trabajos. Vaati andaba muy distraído, no se concentraba, cada tanto miraba el techo, la pared o a sus compañeros y no escuchaba lo que su amigo dictaba.

-Oye ¿Qué te sucede? – susurró el peli blanco muy cerca de Vaati, cosa que Fi no pudiera oírlos ya que estaba sentada detrás de ellos.

-Estoy preocupado – respondió el minish con un gesto preocupante – me han comentado que hay un rumor de que Sal y Pimienta están haciendo brujerías con sus panes

-¿Ellos? – abrió sus ojitos marrones de par en par – ¿Por qué lo harían?

-Buena pregunta… - respondió Vaati pensativo mientras mordía un lápiz – ojalá no sea cierto – murmuró.

-Esperemos que no – se separó de su amigo - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres y media – respondió Vaati.

-¡CHICOS! – llamó el Profesor Demise – ya sabrán que no daré clases a las seis y veinte – los alumnos asintieron – bueno… les voy a dejar una película para que vean y respondan la guía, la cual se las voy a dar dentro de un rato – dijo antes de salir del salón.

-Genial… eso me va a distraer un poco – suspiró aliviado Vaati. El profesor Demise volvió junto el director Ganon con el equipo en manos.

-Una cosa más – habló Demise – acomodensen bien que los chicos de segundo año verán la película con nosotros.

-¡Más genial aún! – exclamó un contento Vaati aplaudiendo juguetón antes de mirar a Ghirahim – Vete con Fi, ahora – ordenó.

-¿Qué?

-Que vayas a sentarte con Fi, ahora – lo echaba como si fuera un gatito – ¡fuchi fuchi!

-¡Ok! ¡Ok! – Ghirahim tomó sus cosas y tomó asiento al lado de Fi, quien le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡VIOOOOOO! – llamó Vaati moviendo sus bracitos cuando el mencionado entró.

-Vaati – Vio se acercó al minish y tomó asiento a su lado – Qué bueno que también estarán ustedes para ver la película – comentó feliz.

-Ajam – asintió el minish con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien… antes de ver la película voy a dictarles la guía – comenzó a hablar el profesor Demise – esto incluye para los chicos de segundo año… anoten – Los chicos comenzaron a anotar las preguntas dictadas por el mayor. Una vez terminado de dictar, se despidió de sus alumnos y se retiró del salón. Ghirahim dejó de lado su lápiz y estiró sus brazos.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó éste último.

-Las tres y cincuenta – respondió Vaati.

-Fuuu… no pasa más el tiempo – bufó dibujando una mueca aburrida. Dirigió su mirada a Fi, quien adornaba su carpeta con algunos garabatos de diferentes colores. Estiró su brazo hacia ella, hacia su cintura para hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Ay! ¡Basta! – la chica se movía con tal de esquivarlo pero no lo lograba – En serio, ¡Basta! – reía.

-Cuchi cuchi cuchi – reía juguetón el peli blanco sin detenerse.

-Jajaja basta Jajaja

-Ay… el amor… - suspiró Vaati dando media vuelta para mirar a su amigo - ¡Qué cosa bella! ¿No? – sonrió pícaro Vaati mirando a Ghirahim, quién se ruborizó ante lo dicho por su amigo.

-Calla – farfulló dejando de hacer cosquillas a Fi. Vaati lanzó una pequeña risilla - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro – respondió Vaati.

-Fuuuu – volvió a bufar Ghirahim cruzándose de brazos. Apagaron la luz y pusieron la película.

Sonó el timbre de recreo, le dieron pausa a la película y salieron al patio de la escuela. Los cuatro chicos estiraron sus brazos.

-Aw… me estaba durmiendo – comentó Fi.

-Yo me estoy durmiendo desde que entré – comentó Ghirahim. Vio lanzó un suspiro quedando pensativo por la película mientras miraba la pared, Vaati interrumpió sus pensamientos dedicándole un abrazo mientras lo llevaba hacia su pecho.

-Hunnn – comenzó a acariciar la cabellera dorada de su pequeño amigo – No te imaginas cuánto te quiero – susurró el minish de manera cariñosa.

-Aaaw y yo a ti – respondió el rubio tierno y a la vez impresionado.

-Qué lástima que no te tenemos en nuestro curso, la pasaríamos muy bien juntos – apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Vio mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-… - El rubio se entristeció al escuchar eso – "Chicos de tercer año que desean tenerme a su lado y mis compañeros ignorándome… vaya lógica de la vida" – se aferró al abrazo del Minish contemplándolo.

-¿Qué hora es? – interrumpió Ghirahim la maravillosa escena de éstos chicos, Vaati rodó los ojos cansino antes de fijar la hora.

-Las cinco – respondió soltando sutilmente a Vio.

-Foooo ¡no pasa más la horaaaaaaaaaaaa! – exclamó Ghirahim echándose hacia atrás.

-Pero si tú sigues preguntando la hora cada diez minutos es lógico que no va a pasar más – masculló el minish sonriendo sarcásticamente. El timbre de recreo volvió a sonar, los chicos entraron al salón, una vez que se acomodaron volvieron a reproducir la película.

-¿Qué hora es? – volvió a preguntar Ghirahim cuando terminó la película y encendieron las luces.

-Las cinco y cuarenta – respondió Vaati a regañadientes. Como ya faltaba poco para que los chicos de tercero se vayan, la profesora dejó a los chicos de segundo acomodarse en ese salón. Les ordenó que respondieran las preguntas de la guía – No me digas que la princesa Zelda está en tu curso – habló bajo Vaati mientras mantenía sus ojos en su hoja.

-Así es – asintió Vio mirándolo perplejo.

-La odio – frunció el entrecejo el minish – con todo mi ser

-¿Por qué? - cuestionó confundido el rubio.

-¡Porque no hace nada! – sobresaltó Vaati molesto – El alcalde está asesinando millones de personas porque dicen que son brujos y ella no hace nada al respecto

-Pero son brujos, Vaati, los brujos son malos – replicó Vio.

-Exacto, los brujos pero los magos y hechiceros, no – corrigió el minish – no reconocen la diferencia con tal de que sea magia lo que estén haciendo

-Hummm

-¿Sabes? Lo que más me preocupa son las personas – agregó Vaati – con ésta ley están volviendo locas a las personas, hoy o mañana pueden acusarte a ti de ser brujo con tal de deshacerte de ti, las pruebas no valen… una vez que te acusan de ser brujo no hay marcha atrás

-Tienes razón en eso – dijo Vio luego de pensarlo por unos segundos.

-¿Qué hora es? – interrumpió Ghirahim la conversación.

-No sé, Ghira, ¡No sé! – masculló Vaati, esa pregunta ya empezaba a molestarle.

-Pero tú tienes reloj

-¡Pero tampoco es para mirarlo a cada rato! – bramó el minish dándole la espalda. Fi y Vio lanzaron una pequeña risa ante la molestia de Vaati – Hablando de brujos… - dirigió la mirada a Vio - ¿es cierto que Sal y Pimienta hacen brujerías con sus panes?

-¿Qué? – Vio comenzó a reír divertido dejando perplejo a Vaati – No… nada que ver… te lo han contado mal – aclaró su voz – lo de Sal y Pimienta es mentira, ellos ahora venden galletas también e hicieron una galleta llamada "brujitas" son redonditas con las mismas sonrisitas que se le hacen a las calabazas en halloween – aclaró el malentendido de Vaati – ¡son muy deliciosas esas galletitas! – exclamó.

-¡Qué alivio! – suspiró el minish sonriendo apacible.

-Sí… ¡las personas sí que inventan cada mentira! – rodó los ojos Vio de manera burlona. Ambos rieron divertidos.

-¡Chicos! – llamó la profesora – ¡dejen de hablar y resuelvan las preguntas! – ordenó. Vio y Vaati pusieron sus ojos en sus hojas y comenzaron a responder, en eso, Vaati sintió un terrible tirón en su pecho.

-Ay… - se quejó sobándose el pecho.

-¿Qué te pasó? – se preocupó Vio.

-Me agarró un tirón en el pecho – respondió un tanto asustado.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora estoy bien – intentó sonreír el minish – gracias

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Ghirahim, dicha pregunta ofendió a Vaati.

-¡Cómo Rompés Con La Hora!- bramó frunciendo el entrecejo clavando sus ojos en su amigo – toma – le dio su reloj – te lo regalo, ni siquiera sé para que lo tengo si ni lo uso

-Cálmate, Vaati – intentó tranquilizarlo Vio conteniendo su risa.

-¡Es que éste idiota me saca de quicio! – replicó el minish molesto. Vio y Fi no aguantaron y lanzaron sus carcajadas, Vaati los miró perplejos por unos segundos antes de reír con ellos. El timbre sonó, era la hora de salir para los chicos de tercero.

-¡Al fin! – exclamó Ghirahim guardando sus cosas a alta velocidad.

-Hummm – Vio miró a Vaati haciendo puchero - ¡Qué lástima!

-Jeje – Vaati se puso su mochila – Nos vemos mañana, Vio – le depositó un beso en la frente.

-Ten cuidado cuando salgas – Ghirahim le acarició la cabeza.

-Adios, Vio… fue un placer conocerte – Fi le dedicó una apacible sonrisa.

-Igualmente – saludó el rubio – nos vemos mañana, chicos

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**¿Quién no ha tenido alguien que molestara con la pregunta 'Qué hora es?'? xD…. Yo sí :I**

**No creí que les llegara a gustar :) por eso lo subía rápido (en una semana subí 4 capitulos ._.) sin esperarlo/as. Aparte de que la inspiración me mataba xD **

**Well, ojalá les haya gustado, (si dejan comentarios, los responderé en el siguiente capitulo :D ). **

**Gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer y doble gracias por comentar :D**

**Nus vemus en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	6. Cap 06: Viernes A La Noche

**Hello Hello! Vine con otro cap. Quizás suba un capitulo por mes... así que el siguiente se subirá en Junio... y quizás sea un poquito más largo :3**

**Well, ¿Cómo están? xD extrañé esta página.**

**Por cierto... perdonen por las groserías que puedo a llegar a poner. Es para hacerlo un poquito más gracioso ._.**

* * *

**Capitulo 06:**

**Viernes Por La Noche**

Ha pasado un año desde que Vio, Vaati, Fi y Ghirahim se han hecho amigos, buenos amigos. Aún así, Vio seguía siendo un tanto tímidos hacia ellos. Hoy es un hermoso día invernal en Hyrule. Vaati y Ghirahim se encaminaban hacia su colegio, a diferencia de todos los días, hoy estaban muy callados.

-¿Y Fi? – rompió el silencio Vaati.

-Tiene turno con el médico – respondió Ghirahim serio.

-Hummm ya veo… - murmuró el pequeño. Faltaba unas tres manzanas para llegar al colegio, unas tres largas manzanas y durante todo el camino no entablaron ni una conversación – Ghira… - llamó.

-Mande – accedió el mencionado.

-Imbécil – dijo Vaati, sólo para sacar conversación.

-Enano – le replicó Ghirahim.

-Idiota

-Niño de mamá

-Vicioso

-Noob

-¿Noob? ¡Demuéstralo! – le desafió Vaati – acabas de ganarte un enemigo, hermano

-Si te vivo ganando, no me ganas ni una – se encogió de hombros el peli blanco.

-¡Te gano en todas! – le replicó el pequeño - ¡Tú eres el que pierdes!

-Te dejo ganar – comenzó a reír Ghirahim.

-A mí no me vengas con eso, maldito noob subnormal – Ghirahim lanzó una carcajada.

-Ok, tú lo pediste Vaati – le dedicó una mirada desafiante – El viernes a las ocho de la tarde en tu casa.

-Desafío aceptado – asintió el pequeño - ¿Podemos invitar a Vio? – sonrió travieso.

-Pues, claro, es tu casa y tú decides a quién invitar – respondió Ghirahim perplejo.

-La costumbre jejeje – Una vez que llegaron a la escuela, se asustaron al sentir una mano en sus cinturas.

-Jaajaja ¿Se asustaron? – reía un agotado Vio.

-Nos asustamos porque estábamos muy concentrados en nuestro desafío – se cruzó de brazos el peli blanco mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿Ah? – preguntó perplejo el rubio.

-No le hagas caso – sonrió Vaati pasándole un brazo por el hombro – ¡Hey Vio! ¿No te gustaría pasar la noche en mi casa éste viernes? – se encaminaron hacia la escalera a tomar asiento.

-Claro, me gustaría – asintió el rubio.

-Por cierto… luces algo agotado – comentó el minish separándose de su amigo.

-¡Uf! No me alcanza el tiempo – comenzó a hablar Vio – entro a gimnasia a las once, salgo a las doce y a las doce y media ya tengo clases – explicó, Ghirahim y Vaati se miraron antes de volver la mirada a Vio.

-Hey, Vio… si se te complica el horario… ¿Por qué no vas a gimnasia con nosotros? – sugirió el peli blanco.

-Nosotros entramos a las diez y salimos a las once – siguió Vaati – te alcanzará el tiempo

-¿Se puede? – inquirió Vio.

-¡Claro! – asintieron los chicos de peinado emo.

-Entonces… iré el jueves – murmuró el rubio – pero…

-Cualquier cosa te ayudamos a convencerle al profesor – interrumpió Ghirahim echándose hacia atrás.

-Gracias, chicos – sonrió Vio. En ese momento, una chica interrumpe su conversación.

-Disculpen… ¿Dónde está el salón de Tercer año? – cuestionó amablemente la chica. Es una chica hermosa, cabello rubio largo sujetado por una coleta seguida de una larga trenza, una vincha púrpura adornaba en su cabeza, sus ojos azules y pequeña. Un poco más baja que Vio. Ghirahim y Vaati quedaron hipnotizados por su belleza.

-Por allá – señaló Vio su salón.

-Gracias – sonrió la niña antes de encaminarse hacia dicho lugar señalado.

-¿Y ella? – cuestionó Vaati sin despegar su vista de la niña.

-No sé… parece que será una nueva compañera – respondió Vio encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Es muy linda! – exclamó el minish – ¡Ooow! Desearía tener una noviecita así de hermosa – sus ojitos brillaron y su cabeza comenzó a perderse en la imaginación.

-Ya, Vaati – frunció el entrecejo Vio mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¡Basta!

-Jejeje – rió travieso el minish, por otro lado, Ghirahim le dedicó una mirada asombrada al rubio. El timbre sonó por toda la escuela, ya era hora de entrar a clases. Se despidieron de Vio y se dirigieron a sus salones.

-Vaati… - llamó Ghirahim perplejo mientras caminaban hacia dicho salón.

-¿Si? – accedió el mencionado.

-Mmm… Nada – negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Llegó Viernes, Ghirahim y Vio fueron a casa de Vaati y ahí permanecieron. Jugaron a los video juegos y miraron películas hasta las una de la madrugada.

-Aaaww… - bostezó Vaati, sus ojos ya caían del sueño – perdónenme, quería quedarme más tarde pero el sueño me está matando – se disculpó refregándose los ojos.

-Yo también tengo sueño – bostezó Ghirahim – Dormiré en el sofá

-¡Como quieras! – se encogió de hombros el minish antes de sonreír juguetón y abrazar a Vio - ¡Duerme conmigo Viuuuuu!

-¿Eh? – El rubio se sonrojó ante lo dicho por el minish - ¿E-e-en se-serio? – sintió que el calor lo comenzaba a inundar.

-No te lo recomiendo, Vio – habló Ghirahim rascándose la cabeza – se mueve mucho – señaló a Vaati con la mirada – la otra vez me tiró de la cama – Vaati comenzó a reír.

-Well, excuuuuuuse me, Sir Ghira pero le hago recordar que usted tiene una cama cucheta y esa noche usted durmió arriba y yo abajo, así que no tengo la culpa de que usted se haya caído y de que yo me haya orinado de la risa – le sonrió amablemente Vaati al peli blanco. Vio lanzó una carcajada ante lo dicho.

-Pero esa caída fue por culpa tuya – picó con el dedo índice el pecho del minish.

-¿Mía?

-Sí, me pediste que prendiera la luz estando tú más cerca – Vaati comenzó a reír.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que prendiera la luz ajajajajaja

-¡Bueh! Cualquier cosa, yo te lo advertí, Vio – el peli blanco se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse al baño.

* * *

02:50 A.M Ghirahim dormía profundamente en el sofá al igual que Vaati en su cama. Por otro lado, Vio todavía seguía despierto. Mirando el techo, cambiando posturas una y otra vez, pensar en blanco con ojos cerrados, nada funcionaba para atraer el sueño.

-"Para empezar… es la primera vez que duermo en casa de un amigo" – pensó suspirando entristecido. En ese momento, una mano de Vaati posa en la cara de Vio – ¡Ay! – se quejó el rubio, al segundo, sintió un pie del minish en su estómago – ¡Uh! – Vio tomó asiento, prendió el velador y empujó a su amigo sutilmente – "Ghira tenía razón, se mueve mucho" – volvió a suspirar. Permaneció sentado por unos minutos, luego se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia el baño – "Ojalá pueda dormirme rápido" – pensó mientras se lavaba las manos. Golpean la puerta del baño, tres golpes fuertes – Ocupado – dijo a cantitos. Vuelven a tocar - ¡Ocupado! – alzó la voz, quizás no escuchó. Vuelven a tocar – "Ese debe ser Ghira" – pensó rodando los ojos. Tocan la puerta – Ghira ya dije que está ocupado – sigue tocando la puerta - ¡Basta, Ghira! – bramó mientras se secaba las manos. Vuelven a tocar – ¡No voy a salir al menos que dejes de tocar! – en ese momento, a Vio se le ocurrió una idea, pensó en abrir rápidamente la puerta apenas escuchara el primer golpe. Así que, llevó su mano hacia el picaporte, su vista se clavó en la puerta. Suena el primer golpe, Vio abrió brutalmente la puerta mientras sonreía triunfador mas esa sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios y su piel empalideció, un tremendo escalofríos recorrió por su cuerpo.

Nadie. No había nadie. Ni Ghirahim ni Vaati parado en frente de Vio. Con la velocidad que Vio abrió la puerta no le hubiera dado tiempo a escapar a quien ha estado tocando. Tragó saliva, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Se acercó al sofá, Ghirahim estaba profundamente dormido, acaso ¿Ghirahim no escuchó los golpes en la puerta? Vio se rascó la nuca, negó con la cabeza y volvió a la habitación de Vaati. Se sobresaltó al entrar a la habitación del minish.

Vaati estaba sentado en su cama, tenía la mirada baja, sus ojos brillaban a tal punto que deseaba despedir lágrimas.

-¿Vaati? – cuestionó Vio acercándose al mencionado - ¿Qué te sucede?

-… - el minish negó con la cabeza, unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer por sus mejillas – soñé que me quemaban – respondió.

-¿Mmm? – el rubio le miró perplejo. Al rato, tomó asiento al lado de su amigo y le dedicó un abrazo – Tranquilo… fue sólo una pesadilla – le habló de manera dulce.

-Parecía tan real… - se aferró a Vio – tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que eso se vuelva realidad – escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

-… - Vio no hizo más que acariciarle la cabellera perplejo. No entendía, Vio ha soñado que lo quemaban, que le cortaban las piernas, que un asesino lo perseguía, que se ahogaba o que los animales comían su cuerpo y sin embargo, nunca se asustó tanto por un sueño y mucho menos llegó a llorar.

* * *

03:40 A.M Vio seguía sin dormir, dejó la luz del velador prendido. Estaba acostado boca abajo mientras contemplaba a Vaati dormir plácidamente. Llevó sus manos hacia la mejilla del minish, apenas le rozó las yemas de sus dedos. Vaati arqueó las cejas dormido.

-"A veces pienso que… el motivo por la que no tengo amigos es porque…" – pensaba mientras acariciaba la oreja del peli violeta – "saben que también me gusta los chicos" – se entristeció sin dejar de acariciar la oreja – "ojalá esto sea pasajero… realmente me gustas mucho" – se acurrucó en el pecho de su amigo – "Pero tengo miedo de perder tu amistad"

Ghirahim dormía profundamente en el sofá, estaba más cómodo ahí que durmiendo con su amigo de toda la vida. Alguien se acerca a dicho personaje, lo observa por unos minutos seriamente. Ese "alguien" sonrió maléfico, levantó la mano y le dio una tremenda cachetada a Ghirahim antes de desaparecer. (*)

-¡Ay! ¡La p*ta madre! – rezongó el peli blanco tomando asiento mientras se sobaba la mejilla, miró para todos lados molesto encontrando al culpable. No lo encontró con la mirada pero sí con la risa que éste "alguien" dejó escapar.

Vio se separó de su amigo, comenzaba a sentir calor. Volvió a contemplar al minish, una incontrolable sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y una loca idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-"No debería" – se debatía a sí mismo – "¿O sí…?" – comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Vaati – "pero es que…" – cerró sus ojos – "…amo bastante a éste chico" – pensó por último, sus labios se apoyaron en los de Vaati mientras su mano derecha le encantaba jugar con su oreja.

-Hunnn… - murmuraba el minish entre sueño. Sin embargo, Vio seguía disfrutando aquellos labios – ¿Vio? – volvió a murmurar cortando el beso, apenas abrió sus ojos observando borrosamente a su alrededor. Ghirahim entró a la habitación abriendo la puerta brutalmente, tal susto les causó a los chicos que tomaron asiento rápidamente en la cama sorprendidos.

-Esto no se queda así – farfulló el peli blanco antes de darle una fuerte cachetada al minish. Vaati no hizo más que mirar dormido a Ghirahim irse de su habitación furioso. El minish se acostó y como si no hubiera pasado nada, volvió a dormir. El corazón de Vio latía a mil, no sabía si era por el fuerte portazo o por el que casi Ghira lo descubre. Se acostó seguido de un suspiro e intentó dormir.

-"mejor... esperaré un poco más"

* * *

Ha amanecido, será otro bello día invernal para disfrutar con amigos. Ghirahim entró despacio a la habitación de Vaati y encendió la luz.

-¡Despiértense, manga de vagos! – habló el peli blanco mientras aplaudía. Vio tomó asiento en la cama, lanzó un largo bostezo.

-¡Aaaaaaw! No pude dormir bien ayer – comentó adormilado. Vaati seguía durmiendo boca abajo.

-¿Es la primera vez que duermes en casa de un amigo? – cuestionó Ghirahim tomando asiento en una silla.

-Sí – asintió Vio entre sueño.

-Ya veo – murmuró el peli blanco antes de dirigirle la mirada a Vaati, quien aún no había movido ni un dedo - ¡Vamos, Vaati! ¡Despierta, dormilón! – le zamarreó el brazo mas Vaati ni se mosqueó - ¡Ah! Por cierto… he ido a la panadería de Sal y Pimienta y me enteré de algo no muy agradable – comentó serio – antes que nada, hay panes en la mesa – señaló la sala de estar a la vez mirando a Vaati, quien aún no se había movido - ¡Vamos, Vaati! ¡Levántate!.

-Y eso que él durmió más que yo – comentó Vio, también, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el minish – Hey, Vaati, despierta… - le sobó la espalda.

-Huummnn – el peli violeta estiró sus brazos de mala gana, tomó asiento en su cama y volvió a recostarse boca arriba.

-Hay alguien que está vago el día de hoy – comentó Ghirahim cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno… - Vio se rascó la cabeza - ¿De qué cosa te enteraste? – preguntó para sacar conversación mientras se vestía.

-Me enteré de que hay un rumor de que yo tuve sexo con el profesor Demise para que me levantara las notas – respondió molesto el peli blanco, Vio le miró asombrado y perplejo – sí, yo también hice esa cara.

-¿Al final levantó tus notas? – cuestionó perplejo el rubio.

-Sí, pero porque lo tiré al suelo y, con mi fabuloso pie, pisé cada parte de su cuerpo – sonrió victorioso – ni loco tendría sexo con un viejo como él – dibujó una mueca de asco, Vio lanzó una risilla – cambiando de tema… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a pasar la tarde a pescar en el Lago Hylia? – sugirió.

-Me parece una buena idea – sonrió sereno el rubio antes de que el silencio reinará por unos minutos.

-Hey… en serio… - comenzó hablar Ghirahim – me parece que a Vaati le agarró la pachorra – se rascó la nuca. En ese momento, Vaati tomó asiento en la cama rápidamente, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos. Vio y Ghirahim se sobresaltaron ante el acto del minish - ¿Qué te pasa, hermano? – inquirió asombrado. La puerta y la ventana de la habitación se cerraron como por arte de magia, y sí, fue magia lo que provocó dichas acciones.

-¿Qué fue eso? – inquirió Vio observando fijamente la puerta con una mueca asustada.

-No lo sé – mintió Ghirahim serio mirando la ventana. Vaati comenzó a reír eufóricamente mientras un tornado aparecía a su alrededor tirando a Vio y a Ghirahim hacia un rincón diferente de la habitación, como si fueran muñecos de trapo. Libros, hojas, útiles y vestimentas se dispersaban por toda la habitación. Vaati seguía riendo como un psicópata. Vio se aferraba de donde podía mientras Ghirahim intentaba encaminarse hacia el oji rubí - ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? – habló en voz alta sosteniéndose del extremo de la cama mas Vaati seguía riendo. Vio no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ghirahim abrazó con fuerza a Vaati con la intención de detenerlo – Oye, ¡Basta! Ahora Vio ya lo sabe todo – le susurró en el oído del minish. Unos rayos comenzaron a salir de él y la risa no paraba - ¡DETENTE! –gritó. La risa calló, los rayos cesaron al igual que el tornado. Los objetos cayeron al suelo dejando una habitación desastroza. Ghirahim soltó sutilmente a Vaati dejándolo tumbarse en la cama volviendo a dormir. Suspiró aliviado - Pero... ¿What the fucking?

-¿Qu-qué rayos f-fue eso? – preguntó Vio aún impactado por lo sucedido.

-Nada – respondió Ghirahim indiferente.

-No... No fue un nada, Ghira – Vio se puso de pie y se acercó a su amigo - ¡Eso fue magia! – afirmó.

-¡NO! – sobre saltó el peli blanco.

-Entonces ¿Qué fue? – cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Un tornado junto a rayos dentro de una habitación? ¡Explícame eso! – exigió.

-Bueno pues, pasa que en ésta habitación hace mucho calor y de seguro cuando abrí la puerta entró el aire frío y como chocaron se produjo ese tornado – sonrió Ghirahim como un idiota.

-Ajaaaam – asintió lentamente Vio incrédulo – y ¿cómo explicas, entonces, que Vaati no haya salido volando como nosotros? – volvió a cuestionar.

-Porque… ¿estaba dentro del tornado?

-¿Y su risa psicópata?

-Él ya es así de loco – rió el peli blanco nervioso.

-…- Vio negó con la cabeza sin despegar sus ojos de los de Ghirahim – no me engañas, seré tímido y callado pero no un idiota – le señaló con el dedo índice – tú sabes algo y no quieres decirlo – Ghirahim desvió la mirada - ¡Mírame! – ordenó - ¿Qué sabes de lo que acaba de pasar recién? Vaati es un brujo ¿Verdad? ¡Respóndeme! – Sin decir una palabra, Ghirahim le dio un puñete en la cara de Vio dejándolo inconsciente.

-Perdona, Vio pero tuve que hacerlo – murmuró cargando al rubio para así ponerlo en la cama.

-¡AAH! – Cuando Ghirahim apenas puso a Vio en la cama, Vaati tomó asiento rápidamente, como si hubiera tenido otra pesadilla, respiraba agitadamente. Comenzó a tocar su cuerpo antes de suspirar aliviado – Aaah… Dios Mío… - volvió a recostarse – creí que no llegaría más – comentó asustado.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó? – cuestionó Ghirahim –

-Alguien… alguien se quiso apoderar de mi cuerpo… realmente, me despegaron de mi cuerpo – respondió perplejo Vaati mientras miraba sus manos – esto está mal… dime que no hice nada malo.

-Mmm… Hiciste un tornado, dejaste tu habitación hecho un desastre, reías como un loco y lo peor, Vio te ha visto

-¿¡Qué!? – se sobresaltó el minish volviendo a tomar asiento - ¿Me vio? – el minish se horrorizó al ver a su amigo asentir.

-Tuve que pegarle para dejarle inconsciente, de lo contrario ya le hubiera dicho al mundo que eres brujo.

-De acuerdo, cuando despierte le diremos que nada de esto pasó y finjamos que, realmente, no pasó nada – farfulló el peli violeta mientras se vestía – salgamos de la habitación – haciendo una señal con las manos, dejó a todos los objetos moverse hacia sus lugares correspondiente y dejar la habitación en un perfecto estado. Apagó la luz y salieron de la habitación dejando a Vio durmiendo – No sé quién rayos habrá sido el que me hizo eso... tengo que actuar rápido – desesperado, agarró una bolsa.

-¿A dónde vas? – inquirió perplejo el peli blanco.

-A la cascada de los deseos – respondió.

-¿¡Qué!? – sobre saltó el mayor – está muy lejos.

-Puedo tele transportarme, cerca de ahí, viven dos brujas… quizás ellas tengan idea de lo que me ha pasado… volveré rápido – farfulló.

-¡Pero! – Sin que Ghirahim pudiera decir una palabra más, Vaati ya había desaparecido de su vista – no vayas… - murmuró antes de morderse el labio inferior sabiendo que con lo que Vaati se encontraría, no sería nada bueno.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**(*) En realidad... podría decirse que es un hecho real :/ solo que no sabemos quién fue... probablemente un fantasma. Pero que nos dio risa, nos dio risa xD**

**A quién no le ha pasado lo mismo que a Vaati...? eso de no poder levantarse xq realmnt, te quedas sin energías xD**

**Por cierto... se acuerdan que una vez les dije que siempre va a haber un capitulo q no convencerá...? bueno... me está pasando lo mismo con éste xD solo espero que no lo eche a perder ._.**

***Pablo ignacio . pena gutierrez: (escribí tu nick por separado, xq no aparece ._.) Hola Pablo, un gusto :D Bienvenido a Fanfiction (no sé si ya te mandé un mensaje pero lo escribiré aquí por las dudas) Me alegro de que te esté gustando éste fic :'D ojalá te haya gustado este capi n_n y nu, nu me molesta que comentes :). Saludos!**

***Yomellamochofi: jijiji yeah! también me encantó la parte del recreo :'D fue soo cute! xD qué casualidad! jeje te sentirás una Vio xD. Sale, Gracias y suerte a ti también :D**

***RinyLenkagamine99: Me parece raro que no esté Sheru... pobre xD prefirió suicidarse xD Ooow *coranzonsitos* gracias! de verdad es una sorpresa de que les estén gustando :'D. Jeje cuidensen! y pisoteen a su profesor xD ok, no x3**

***Jokerman-Fanfic: asdadasd te extrañu Q_Q. Sí, es tan típico tener un compañero que pregunte eso a cada rato xD Saludus! nus estamus leyendu.**

**Nus vemus! Saludos! Gracias por leer! :D**


	7. Cap 07: Gimnasia

**(Tengo... Hambre... uugh! estoy agonizando mal...)**

**Hola! Como están? Qué cuentan? :D Por fin Junio! y como lo prometí, aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo. **

**Está bastante largo :/ y aburrido xD**

**Las letras **_**cursivas **_**son los flashbacks**

**.**

**.**

**(Ah! eso! algo que no les avisé: éste fic contiene lemon y no falta mucho que digamos.)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 07:**

**Gimnasia **

Ghirahim, Fi y Vaati se encaminaban hacia su escuela en una mañana fresca, las nubes cubrían el cielo celestino. Los días nublados son lindos pero, a la vez, tristes. Vaati estaba destrozado, se sentía débil. Las alegrías y sonrisas que él solía compartir a esta hora se transformaron en un triste silencio. Fi intentaba animarlo sin saber su razón. Ghirahim ya sabía que haga lo que haga pasará unos días hasta que su amigo se recupere.

_Ghirahim llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza, caminó unos pasos en la sala de estar esperando la llegada de su amigo mientras pensaba cómo le diría a Vio que todo fue un sueño._

_Vaati regresó a su casa, estaba pálido, asustado, triste, enojado. Millones de sentimientos negativos invadían el corazón del minish. Sus ojitos carmesí le brillaron hasta dejar caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se acluquilló en el suelo, sintió que perdió todas sus fuerzas. Ghirahim se acercó a darle un hombro para consolarlo._

_-Lo siento, hermano – susurró apenado el peli blanco._

_-Las mataron… las ahorcaron en el jardín de su propia casa – sin poder controlarse, rompió el llanto aferrándose a su amigo – No sé cuánto más podré aguantarlo – añadió con voz quebrada. Ghirahim no hacía más que sobar su espalda, no sabía qué decirle. Han asesinado a las dos últimas brujas, Koume y Kotake. Con ellas Vaati no se sentía sólo después de todo. Pero ahora ya no están, él es único y último brujo que queda en Hyrule._

-Creo que no iré al colegio hoy… solamente a gimnasia – habló el minish deprimido. Fi y Ghirahim se miraron con una mueca preocupante.

-Está bien… - Ghirahim apoyó su mano en el hombro del peli violeta – Veré qué excusa puedo darle al director

-Gracias, hermano – murmuró.

Por otro lado, Vio tomó asiento en la escalera mientras esperaba a sus amigos. No podía dejar de pensar en el suceso vivido el fin de semana en casa de Vaati.

_Vio había despertado, abrió sus ojos pesadamente. Se levantó de mala gana de la cama y caminó dormido hacia la sala de estar encontrándose con Ghirahim y Vaati desayunando._

_-¿Ah? ¿Ya despertaste? – sonrió juguetón Ghirahim. Al instante, Vio recordó lo que había sucedido antes de que Ghira lo golpeara dejándolo inconsciente. Dio media vuelta, la habitación estaba en perfecto estado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido._

_-¿Sucede algo, Vio? – fingió una sonrisa apacible Vaati ya que por dentro no se encontraba nada bien._

_-… - Vio titubeó por un rato antes de negar con la cabeza – No… nada… - murmuró antes de entrar al baño._

-"Juro que parecía muy real lo que he vivido" – pensaba levantando la cabeza – "Me gustaría saber si Vaati es un brujo… solo quiero saber, no es mi intención decírselo a todos" – suspiró depresivo – "Pero por más que sea su amigo, no creo que me lo diga" – Fi, Ghirahim y Vaati llegaron al colegio, se sorprendieron ver a Vio - ¿No se acuerdan que les comenté que no me alcanza el tiempo?.

-Ah… cierto… - murmuró Vaati cabizbajo. La mirada depresiva que Vaati dibujaba en su rostro llegó a preocupar a Vio.

-Oye… ¿Te sucede algo? – cuestionó el rubio acercándose a su amigo.

-Eeeem yo me adelanto – interrumpió Ghirahim llevándose a Fi – come come come on, Fi – cantó juguetón.

-¡Ya voy! ¡ya voy! – sobresaltó la chica mientras se alejaban de los pequeños.

-Nada… no me sucede nada, Vio – sonrió apacible el peli violeta.

-Oye… sabes que puedes confiar en mi – le dedicó su serena sonrisa al minish.

-Es sólo que asesinaron a dos amigas mías, las quería bastante… es eso… - meneó la cabeza Vaati.

-Hum… mi más sentido pésame, Vaati – apoyó su mano en el hombro del mencionado.

-Está bien… Gracias – comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al salón donde realizaban gimnasia. Vio se puso nervioso al ver a sus nuevos compañeros. Obviamente, las chicas y los chicos se dividían en dos grupo – Ven… vamos a hablar con el profesor – Vaati agarró de la mano de Vio y lo llevó hacia su profesor, quien estaba anotando algo en su cuaderno – Profesor Zant… - llamó.

-¿Qué pasa, Vaati? – accedió el mencionado.

-Éste chico – señaló a Vio – es de tercer año.

-Sí, lo conozco – asintió el mayor observando a Vio.

-Y como no le alcanza el tiempo en su horario normal de gimnasia, le sugerí que venga conmigo… con los de cuarto – habló el minish - ¿Puede quedarse?

-Sí, no hay problema… pero solamente él – dijo el mayor antes de tocar el silbato.

-Gracias – susurró Vio.

-De nada – Vaati levantó el pulgar y se encaminó hacia el grupo de chicos seguido de Vio.

-¡Lo mismo de siempre, chicos, corran y, por el amor de la Diosa, CORRAN! – dijo Zant ya como si fuera una súplica.

-¡Es que está muy resbaloso el piso! – se quejó un rubio – ¡y no me quiero caer!

-No me importa – farfulló Zant - ¡Corran! Vamos, vamos, uno dos uno dos - aplaudía el mayor mientras los chicos corrían – Ahora hagan cuarenta lagartijas-dijo una vez que ya habían dado cinco vueltas de corrida.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – sobresaltaron todos los chicos.

-Profe ¿Tiene idea de cuánto son cuarenta? ¡Es mucho! – replicó el mismo rubio.

-Vamos, Sheik… les digo que hagan cuarenta y no hacen ni siquiera un cuarto – se encogió de hombros el profesor – ¡Vamos vamos! – aplaudía- ¡Uno, dos uno, dos! – Y, de mala gana, hicieron como máximo unas diez lagartijas – Capaz que si les digo que hagan una lagartija me hacen cincuenta… tendría que usar la psicología inversa con ustedes – negaba con la cabeza – Veamos… vayan contra esa pared – señaló una pared – excepto Vaati y Groose – dichos mencionados rodaron sus ojos cansinos - elijan a su equipo… yo ya regreso – farfulló antes de salir corriendo de salón de gimnasia.

-¡Dah! No sé por qué nos hace elegir si ya sabe que nunca vamos a cambiar de equipo – se quejó Groose.

-Ajam – asintió Vaati.

-Empieza tú, Vaati – se cruzó de brazos Groose.

-Bien… mmm…

-¡Elígeme! ¡Elígeme! – alzaba la voz Ghirahim mientras sacudía los brazos de manera juguetona.

-¡Vio! – llamó Vaati.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Ghirahim haciendo puchero mientras Vio se encaminaba hacia Vaati.

-No quiero que me lo roben primero – respondió Vaati, también, haciendo puchero mientras abrazaba a Vio.

-¡Aaaw! – sonrió tierno Vio – Gracias, Vaati pero… no sé jugar muy bien – bajó la cabeza apenado.

-No hay drama, igual te queremos en el equipo – se encogió de hombros el minish.

-¡Pipit! – Llamó Groose. El mencionado se encaminó hacia Groose chocando cinco con las manos.

-Mmm… - murmuró Vaati entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¡A mí! ¡A mí! – sonreía juguetón Ghirahim sin dejar de agitar sus brazos.

-¡Sheik!- llamó Vaati y el mencionado se encaminó hacia él.

-Ah… quedamos así, entonces- Ghirahim se cruzó de brazos de manera molesta.

-¡Alfonzo! – llamó Groose y el mencionado se dirigió hacia él.

-¡Ghirahim! – llamó Vaati.

-Ahora no quiero ir – desvió la mirada el peli blanco inflando sus cachetes.

-¡He dicho 'Ghirahim'! – masculló el peli violeta.

-No, no quiero - frunció el entrecejo el mencionado.

-¡Ghirahim Te Ordeno QUE VENGAS AQUÍ! – levantó la voz un molesto Vaati, acto que asustó a Ghirahim y a Vio.

-Bueno… tampoco era para que te enojes – habló el peli blanco acercándose al peli violeta un tanto asustado.

-¡Táligo! – llamó Groose.

-¡Chicos! – llamó la profesora Impa – ¡Salgan del camino que las chicas va a jugar! – ordenó. Los chicos se dirigieron hacia un espacio vacío detrás del arquero, corrían el riesgo de que las chicas tiren la pelota por ahí mas no les importaban.

-Oye… - Groose y su equipo se acercaron al equipo de Vaati - ¿Y ese quién es? – señaló con la mirada a Vio.

-Es Link… pero le llaman Vio – respondió Vaati antes de mirar a Vio – Vio, ellos son Groose, Pipit, Alfonzo, Táligo y Sheik – señalaba a medida que nombraba.

-Link… Vio… no coinciden… ¿Por qué te pusieron ese apodo? – cuestionó Pipit.

-Aaam porque en mi curso hay cuatro Links más… entonces nos llaman por nuestros colores favoritos – respondió Vio desviando la mirada.

-¿No eres de nuestro curso? – inquirió Alfonzo.

-No… soy de Tercer año…- respondió el rubio.

-Aaww eres pequeñito – habló Sheik abrazando a Vio a la vez riendo.

-Oye, Groose sé suave con él – habló Ghirahim señalando al Link calmado.

-Lo intentaré – rió Groose alejándose junto a su equipo.

-Hey… Ghira – Sheik se acercó al mencionado hablando en voz baja – no quiero meterme en tu vida pero… ¿es cierto lo que dicen de ti y… del profesor Demise?

-Otro… - masculló Ghirahim rodando sus ojos – mira, no sé de dónde sacaron eso, yo NUNCA tendría sexo con ese viejo para que me levante las notas, lo hizo porque lo amenacé con pisotearlo.

-Sí, claro – murmuró Sheik como si no le creyera.

-Oye, al único ser que le entregaría mi cuerpo y alma es a Fi, a nadie más – aclaró, dicho eso, Sheik abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿¡TE GUSTA FI!?- gritó asombrado sonando como eco por todo el salón.

-Shhh – chitó el peli blanco. Ghirahim notó que Fi se había dado media vuelta para mirarlos ya que había escuchado su nombre - ¿Fairy Tale? ¿A ti también te gusta, Sheik? – masculló sonriendo – a mi también me encanta ese anime jeje – rió nervioso. Fi dio media vuelta para seguir jugando – Fiu… - suspiró aliviado.

-¿No quieres que le diga lo que sientes por ella? – se ofreció Sheik sonriendo pícaro.

-No, ni se te ocurra – respondió el peli blanco.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó curioso Vio.

-Pues, imagínate, Vio, si yo le confesara mis sentimientos a Fi ahora, puede pasar dos cosas… - comenzó a explicar el peli blanco – una, que me diga que sí… no hay nada de malo con esa pero si me dice que no… ¿Con qué cara la vería después?... es por ese motivo que prefiero confesarle cuando nos graduemos.

-Entieeeendo – asintió lentamente Sheik sin borrar su sonrisa pícara.

-Oye, si tú le dices a Fi lo que siento por ella, cuando salgas de la escuela yo te seguiré, te secuestraré y te violaré – amenazó serio Ghirahim señalando a Sheik – y te gustará – añadió – tanto que me buscarás para que vuelva a violarte – Sheik no hizo más que mirarlo perplejo.

-¿Quién ataja? – interrumpió Vaati la conversación.

-Yo no - respondieron al unísono Sheik y Ghirahim dibujando una mueca de horror.

-Bueno… yo no juego bien… no me agrada el deporte… así que atajo yo – se ofreció Vio. Sheik, Vaati y Ghirahim miraron a Vio de pies a cabeza antes de negar lentamente.

-Cualquiera excepto tú, Vio – negó Vaati.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó perplejo el Link violeta.

-Mira… - Sheik se acercó a él pasándole un brazo por el hombro - ¿Ves aquél tipo de cabello rojo? ¿Groose? – señaló con la mirada a lo que Vio asintió – él lanza la pelota con la fuerza de mil demonios

-¿En serio? – Sheik se separó de Vio. Vaati y Ghirahim asintieron.

-Experiencia – dijo Sheik señalando su cara.

-Experiencia –le siguió Vaati señalando su estómago.

-Y experiencia – le siguió Ghirahim señalando su intimidad impactando a Vio.

-Ataja tú, Ghira – habló Vaati.

-¿Estás loco?- se horrorizó el mencionado.

-Vamos a tratar de que Groose no llegue al arco – le prometió Vaati.

-Cuento contigo, Vaati – dijo no muy convencido el peli blanco luego de varios minutos de pensarlo. El profesor Zant hizo su aparición, la profesora Impa sonó tres veces el silbato dando fin al juego de las chicas para que los chicos entraran.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡A jugar! – gritó el profesor Zant aplaudiendo, los chicos se acomodaron mientras las chicas salían del salón de gimnasia para ir al baño - ¿Listos? – Groose y Vaati asintieron.

-Esperen… ¿A qué jugamos? – preguntó un confundido Vio a Sheik.

-A Handball – respondió el rubio.

-Mmm… - Vio se quedó pensando por unos segundos – "voy a tratar de dar una buena imagen" – pensó, estar en otro curso era como una vida diferente para Vio. El profesor lanzó la pelota, Groose, al ser alto, la agarró. Ghirahim tembló de miedo al ver a Groose correr hacia él botando la pelota pero para su alivio, Vaati le sacó la pelota, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria de la que Groose iba, corriendo hacia el arco donde Pipit atajaba. El minish lanzó la pelota mas no pudo anotar ya que Pipit logró agarrar la pelota sin problema. El castaño comenzó a mirar hacia donde tirar, en cuanto notó que Groose estaba libre, le lanzó la pelota mas por un fallo de tiro, la pelota terminó en manos de Vio.

-¡A mí, Vio! – le sonrió Groose levantando los bracitos. Vio, sin drama alguna, le dio la pelota.

-¡NOOOO! – Gritaron Vaati, Sheik y Ghirahim asustando a Vio. Antes de que Groose se acercara al arco, Sheik le hizo una trabada provocándolo caer para así, sacarle la pelota.

-¡Hey, Vio! – Vaati se acercó Vio corriendo – concéntrate en Sheik y en mí… Groose no es de tu equipo

-Lo siento, me equivoqué – se rascó la nuca.

-Está bien, es tu primer día aquí – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro del rubio antes de ayudar a Sheik – ¡Sheik, pásamela! – siempre le pasaba lo mismo a Vio, se prometía jugar bien pero como que la timidez lo inundaba impidiéndole jugar. Respiró hondo y armó valor. Sheik lanzó la pelota hacia Vaati pero Táligo se interpuso en su camino y agarró la pelota, comenzando a correr hacia el arco de Ghirahim. Vio lo empujó y le sacó la pelota – ¡Bien, Vio! – Gritó Vaati dirigiéndose hacia el arco de Pipit – ¡Pásamela! – levantó los brazos juguetón. Alfonzó comenzó a rodear al rubio. Sin pensar, Vio, en un paso, le dio la espalda a Alfonzo tirando la pelota hacia atrás, con un golpe con la muñeca como si fuera Vóley.

-¡Cool! – comentó Sheik corriendo hacia la pelota para lanzársela a Vaati, quien pudo anotar un gol.

-¡Una! – Gritó Vaati levantando un brazo haciendo un amor y paz con la mano. Pipit aprovechó la oportunidad y le lanzó la pelota a Táligo, quien no dudó en lanzarla hacia Groose ya que éste se encontraba en frente de Ghirahim – ¡Ups!

-Ay no no no – Ghirahim se preparó, se puso en posición de arquero pero cuando Groose lanzó la pelota, el peli blanco cambió de posición cubriendo su cuerpo, dejando a Groose anotar.

-¡Soy el mejor! – gritó el pelirrojo.

-¡Cobarde! – Gritó Táligo a Ghirahim.

-¡Ustedes porque no tienen idea de cómo lanza! – replicó el peli blanco buscando la pelota mientras su equipo rival reían burlones – Ya verán – murmuró Ghirahim. En eso, el profesor sonó tres veces el silbato.

-¡Me! ¿Ese ratito nomás? – se quejaron los chicos.

-Escuchen… vamos a dejar que las chicas jueguen ya que salen temprano… luego les doy unos minutos de más – Explicó Zant.

-Perdonen, Chicos… pero tengo que irme rápido a casa – habló Impa – ¡Vamos, chicas! – comenzó a aplaudir.

-Naah ¡Qué va! De todos modos… no tengo muchas ganas de jugar – se encogió de hombros el minish mientras se encaminaba hacia la parte vacía del salón.

-Raro en ti, Vaati – arqueó las cejas Sheik.

-Lo sé – tomó asiento en el suelo el oji rubí. Vio no hizo más que darle unas palmaditas en su hombro mientras le sonreía compasivamente, como queriendo animarlo, Vaati le devolvió la sonrisa antes de acariciar la mano apoyada en su hombro.

… … …

… … …

Una vez que las chicas terminaron de jugar, comenzaban a retirarse del salón.

-¡Ghira! – llamó juguetona Fi, el peli blanco accedió a su llamado – ¡Me iré a casa con Veran y Midna! – le sonrió antes correr hacia dichas chicas.

-Ok… a las una y media paso a buscarte – le levantó el pulgar el mencionado.

-¡Sí! – asintió juguetona la chica antes de salir por el portón.

-Ahem, ahem - Sheik le dedicó una mirada pícara a Ghirahim, al segundo recibió un coscorrón por parte de éste último.

-Hey Vio – llamó Vaati a lo que el rubio accedió – si quieres puedes ir a atajar – le señaló el arco con la mirada – Groose también va a atajar

-Genial – Vio trotó hacia el arco. Justamente, el arco por donde Vio iría, a unos largos metros se encuentra el portón por donde las chicas acababan de salir. A medida que Vio llegaba, observó entrar a Verde, Azul, Rojo y Shadow Link. Eso quiere decir que ya faltaba poco para salir.

-Hola Vio – saludó Rojo inocente.

-Hola – el mencionado, ya dentro del arco, se detuvo y comenzó a prestarle atención al juego. Acto que llamó la atención a Verde y a Azul.

-¿Qué haces, Vio? – cuestionó Azul perplejo.

-Nada… vine una hora antes, es todo – farfulló el Link calmado, Verde permaneció pensativo ante lo dicho por Vio.

… … …

… … …

Después de un largo rato Vio, Vaati, Ghirahim y Sheik salieron de la escuela entre risas.

-Es la primera vez que la paso muy bien en gimnasia Jajaja – reía alegre Vio.

-Jajaja – reía Sheik – hablando en serio… no sé por qué dices que tus compañeros no te quieren en el equipo… pues… juegas muy bien, Vio – comentó parando de reír.

-En… ¿En serio? - Cuestionó Vio a lo que los tres asintieron – Vaya…

-Solo hay que ponerle ganas… es todo… - habló Vaati dibujando una sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Vaati? – inquirió Ghirahim.

-Sí… - asintió juguetón el minish – creo que mejor iré al cole… para despejar un poco la mente – agregó.

-Bueno… aquí debo irme – Vio detuvo sus pasos – Nos vemos en la escuela – comenzó a despedirse de Ghirahim y Sheik con un apretón de manos a excepción de Vaati, quien le dedicó un fuerte abrazo.

-Te Quiero Mucho… - volvió a susurrar en el oído del rubio. Vio no hizo más que corresponderle el abrazo.

-Y yo a ti – respondió.

-¿Sabes? Sonará raro pero… tú me alegras el día – murmuró perplejo, cosa que Ghira y Sheik no pudieran oírlo pero ellos hablaban entre sí, así que mucha importancia no les daban. Vio se sonrojó ante lo dicho, no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota. Esa frase solo significaba una cosa: Vaati también se estaba enamorando y no se estaba dando cuenta.

-Emmm Sheik, mejor vámonos y dejemos a los enamorados aquí – rió Ghirahim agarrando de la mano del rubio para alejarse del minish.

-Ooow… Ghira se puso celoso – rió burlón Vaati separándose de Vio – nos vemos ésta tarde, Vio – se despidió antes de correr hacia Ghirahim a abrazarlo.

Vio entró al colegio, miró su reloj antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la escalera, le parecía extraño que a esta hora Vaati y Ghirahim no hayan llegado ya que ellos llegan primero que Vio.

-Hola Vio – el mencionado dio media vuelta encontrándose con Fi, quien le sonreía apacible.

-Hola Fi – saludó el rubio.

-¿Mmm? – Fi dio media vuelta, recorrió con su vista por todo el patio de la escuela – ¿Ghira y Vaati no llegaron aún? – cuestionó perpleja.

-No – negó con la cabeza el rubio.

-Hummm… bueno… Vaati dijo que no vendría… no sé si habrá cambiado de opinión – comentó antes de encoger sus hombros – bueno, cualquier cosa te visitaré así no te sientes solo – Vio le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. El timbre sonó, los chicos entraron a sus salones correspondientes.

Suena el timbre de recreo, el primer recreo. Vio se dirigió al baño, en cuanto salió encontró a Ghirahim, Sheik, Vaati y Fi sentados en la escaleras.

-¡VIIIOOO! – llamaron Fi y Sheik levantando sus bracitos, el mencionado se encaminó hacia ellos. En cuanto se acercó, notó que Ghirahim y Vaati estaban furiosos.

-Les robaron sus celulares – le comentó Sheik señalando a Ghirahim y a Vaati.

-Corrección… - aclaró Vaati – LE ROBÓ su celular – señaló al peli blanco – a mí me lo rechazó

-No lo entiendo, Vaati – hablaba sutil Fi – yo que tú, estaría feliz – Vaati le hizo puchero.

-Ehh… ¿Cómo pasó? – cuestionó Vio curioso.

-Te cuento – comenzó a hablar Vaati.

_Vaati y Ghirahim se encaminaban hacia el colegio. Como estaban aburridos comenzaron a cantar alegres, decidieron tomar otro atajo puesto que querían pasar por la casa de Malon a devolverle unos libros y de paso, irían al colegio._

_Caminando mientras cantaban alegremente sin tener noción del tiempo, un hombre se interpone en su camino apuntándoles con una ballesta, impidiéndoles el paso e interrumpiéndoles la canción. _

_-Denme sus mochilas o les doy un flechazo en sus cerebros – les amenazó, Vaati y Ghirahim sintieron que sus corazones se detuvieron. Ambos les dieron sus mochilas, el delincuente metió la mano en ambas mochilas buscando rupias._

_-¿Quieres hacer la tarea por nosotros? – cuestionó burlón Ghirahim, aún así estaba nervioso y asustado._

_-¡Cállate! – el mayor tiró las mochilas dejándolas a un lado – ¡Denme todas sus rupias! – ordenó apuntándoles con la ballesta._

_-No tenemos – respondieron al unísono los chicos de peinado emo._

_-¿¡Cómo que no!? – se exasperó el mayor._

_-Somos estudiantes, ¿Qué esperabas? – habló molesto el peli blanco, Vaati le dio un sutil golpe con el codo, a no ser que éste loco le tire un flechazo al peli blanco por un comentario que lo haya hecho enojar._

_-Entonces… ¡Denme sus celulares! ¡Ahora! – ordenó. Ambos metieron las manos en sus bolsillos buscando sus celulares. Ghirahim le dio el suyo primero, el mayor al ver lo genial que era el celular de Ghira, se lo guardó en su bolsillo. Vaati le dio su celular pero el delincuente al ver que era un modelo viejo y estaba en mal estado, se lo devolvió dejando perplejo a Vaati._

_-Pero… tiene linterna – intentó convencerlo Vaati – Robámelo, por favor, así me compro uno nuevo – le suplicó._

_-No, gracias – el delincuente hizo mueca de asco – me quedo con el de tu amigo – dijo antes de salir corriendo, perdiéndose entre los arbustos y árboles._

_-¡Maldito seas! ¡OJALÁ TE MUERAS! – gritó Ghirahim molesto agarrando su mochila y recogiendo sus cosas._

_-Ya Ghira, no vuelvas a hacer comentarios, lo único que falta es que lo hagas enojar y te maten – habló molesto Vaati, también, recogiendo sus cosas._

_-Ni pienses que voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados – acomodó su mochila el peli blanco – ¡vamos a la ciudadela y denunciémoslo, cada vez hay menos seguridad aquí! _

_-Ya lo sé, Ghira, Ya lo sé – bufó Vaati cerrando su mochila – ahora, cállate_

_-¿¡De qué rayos te enojas tú si no te robó nada!?_

_-¡Por eso mismo me enojo! – replicó el peli violeta – ¡Porque no me lo quiso robar! – se cruzó de brazos inflando sus cachetes – Ezlo me dijo que si le pasaba algo a éste celular me iba a comprar uno nuevo – añadió haciendo puchero._

_-¡Eres raro e idiota, vamos!_

-Y luego fuimos a la ciudadela, encontramos un soldado, le contamos lo que nos pasó, le llamó 'chatarra' a mi celular y denunciamos a ese delincuente por robo y rechazo de celulares.

-Es que... sin ofender, Vaati – comenzó a hablar Sheik – tu celular es una chatarra

-¡Pero tiene sentimientos! – hizo puchero el peli violeta.

-¡Qué va! – suspiró Ghirahim cruzándose de brazos – mejor me compraré un celular que sea una chatarra

-Lo importante es que pueda mandar mensajes y llamar – le sonrió Vio.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Oke, chicos… los espero en el salón – sonrió tierna Fi antes de encaminarse hacia su salón.

-Yo también, hace frío para estar aquí – habló Sheik.

-Verdad – murmuró Vaati – Vio, nosotros no podemos entrar a tu salón pero tú sí puedes entrar al nuestro… digo… para que no pasemos frío

-Sí… creo que mejor entraré…

Mientras Ghirahim, Vaati y Vio seguían conversando, una chica, sentada a unos largos metros de ellos, clavaba la vista en el rubio. Ella estaba sentada junto a sus amigos, Zelda y los cuatro Links.

-Estás pensativa hoy, Linzuki (*) – le sonrió apaciblemente Zelda sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Hummm… - murmuró la rubia pensativa.

-¿Qué miras? – cuestionó curiosa la princesa.

-¿Cómo se llama el rubio que está allá? - Cuestionó Linzuki curiosa.

-Link – respondió Verde sentado en el suelo junto a los otros tres.

-Pero le llamamos Vio – le siguió inocente Rojo.

-¿Vio?

-De violeta… es su color favorito – explicó Shadow Link tomando un helado.

-Color de maricas jajaja – comentó Azul causando una carcajada en su grupo a excepción de Linzuki.

-A mí me parece lindo – comentó la rubia seria sin despegar la vista de Vio.

-¡Ja! Sinceramente, no te conviene – comenzó a hablar Azul – es muy aburrido y es un 'yolosétodo'

-Es que… lo sabe todo – comentó Shadow Link.

-Pero sigue siendo aburrido – se encogió de hombros el Link enojón.

-Y es pésimo en el deporte – agregó Verde.

-Oigan, no hay que ser malo con los nerds… quién sabe, quizás ustedes terminen trabajando para él - lo defendió Linzuki sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-Mmmm… - Zelda la miró por un rato pensativa – no me los imagino como parejas – entrecerró sus ojitos.

-Hunnn… Uno de éstos días… me acercaré a hablarle – se sonrojó la pequeña mirando al suelo. Zelda miró perpleja a los Links antes de encoger sus hombros.

-Suerte, amiga

-Ahora que lo dices… me acordé de algo… - Verde se levantó de su asiento – ven, Azul

-Jujuuu – rió travieso el mencionado – por supuesto – Azul se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Verde. Se encaminaron hacia donde Vio.

-Ooohh Vioooo – saludó Verde con una gran falsa sonrisa mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro. El Link violeta le dedicó una mirada fea hacia sus compañeros de clases - ¿No nos vas a presentar a tus amigos? – cuestionó.

-Hummm sí – respondió bajo Vio, a propósito, el rubio calmado se movió de una manera que pisó el pie de Verde.

-¡AAAAAH! – Gritó Verde agachándose a sobarse el pie - ¡Me Pisaste!

-¡Uy! Lo siento – se disculpó Vio mientras por dentro reía macabramente – en fin, ellos son Vaati y Ghirahim… chicos… ellos son Links pero les llaman Verde y Azul – señalaba a medida que los presentaba.

-Ajaaam – Azul observó a Vaati de pies a cabeza – con razón Vio te ama, eres puro violeta – sonrió pícaro, Vio miró a Azul de manera asesina mientras Vaati le dedicaba una mirada perpleja.

-¡Hump! – Vaati se encogió de hombros luego de analizar el comentario de Azul, rodó sus ojos cansinos – no hay uno que no me cargue con Vio – suspiró cansino, el mencionado se asombró al oírlo.

-Hey, Pati – llamó Verde.

-Vaati – corrigió el minish.

-Como sea… me preguntaba si nosotros podríamos ir a gimnasia en sus horarios… como Vio lo hizo hoy – habló el Link agresivo dibujando una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡NO! – sobresaltó Vio, los cuatro lo miraron perplejos – digo… el profesor Zant dijo que puedo ir solamente yo – añadió.

-Hmmm es cierto… - murmuró Vaati – pues… yo ya hablé por Vio, intenten preguntárselo ustedes – habló.

-Aaah… ok… solo queríamos preguntarte eso, nos vemos novios – se despidió burlón Verde.

-Aah – suspiró Vaati – no sé por qué nos llaman así, primero Sheik luego Groose y ahora ellos dos – se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues… lo abrazas, lo llamas, le besas la frente – le recalcó Ghirahim – Y le dices a cada rato 'Te Quiero Mucho'… es más que obvio, Vaati

-También soy así contigo – replicó Vaati dirigiendo la mirada al peli blanco. Mientras ellos hablaban, Vio bajó la mirada un tanto triste. Temía que Verde y Azul arruinaran la hermosa amistad que Vio llevaba con Ghirahim y Vaati.

* * *

Vio se encaminaba hacia su colegio. Hacía mucho frío, no había ganas de hacer gimnasia hoy si no más bien dormir, pero con el sólo hecho de pensar en sus amigos le hacía sonreír y ponerlo de buen humor. Siempre pensó que no era bienvenido en esa escuela, pero al parecer, no es bienvenido en su curso. Pues, los chicos de cuarto llegaron a quererlo bastante en tan pocos días.

Vio llegó a su colegio, se encaminó hacia el salón de gimnasia. Al entrar dicho salón, su estado de ánimo se derrumbó por completo.

Verde, Azul, Rojo y Shadow Link también estaban ahí. Temió por un momento que el profesor Zant le recalcara a Vio que solamente él podía ir. Porque aunque no lo crea, éstos cuatro pueden hacerle la vida imposible a cualquiera, desde compañeros hasta profesores. No tiene nada en contra de Rojo ya que él es el más bueno y optimista del grupo, pero los otros tres, ni hablar.

De acuerdo, verlos a ellos no sería tan malo, pero verlos hablar con Ghirahim y Vaati no fue una buena escena para Vio.

El rubio suspiró un tanto triste y se encaminó hacia un rincón a esperar al profesor. Por nada en el mundo se acercaría a Verde y a Azul. Groose comenzó a contar a sus compañeros antes de dirigirse hacia Vio junto a Pipit y Táligo.

-Hey Vio – llamó a lo que el mencionado accedió – esos cuatro que están allá… ¿son tus compañeros? – cuestionó perplejo a lo que Vio asintió.

-Aaah… ellos son los otros Links ¿verdad? – habló Pipit – por eso los llaman por sus colores favoritos, aparte de que tienen el mismo nombre tienen el mismo rostro también – se cruzó de brazos, Vio sonrió tierno ante lo dicho. Pipit le dio a entender a Vio que escucha sus palabras.

-Bueno, chicos – aplaudía el profesor Zant – comiencen a correr – y eso hicieron. Vio trotaba sin detenerse, después de todo, le gustaba la gimnasia, lo que no le gustaba era los deportes. Hace unas horas había parado de llover, unos pequeños charcos de agua adornaban el salón de gimnasia. Vio pisó el charco sin darse cuenta, al querer doblar, se resbaló y cayó.

-¡Auch! – se quejó. Mientras tomaba asiento pudo oír unas risas burlonas, no le cabía duda de quienes eran esas risas.

-¿Estás bien? – Sheik se acercó a ayudarlo a levantarlo.

-Sí, estoy bien – le sonrió sereno el Link violeta – Gracias.

-¿Te hiciste mal, Vio? – le preguntó el profesor a lo que el mencionado negó con la cabeza.

-¡Pasa que el piso está muy resbaloso! – dijo Vaati dejando de correr – no deberían darnos gimnasia con el salón lleno de charcos de agua

-Estoy de acuerdo – le siguió Ghirahim.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero ustedes saben que para éstos casos hay más deportes que gimnasia – se encogió de hombros el profesor – así que formen equipo – añadió antes de acercarse a Impa para comentarle unos temas. Verde y Azul se acercaron a Vaati y Ghirahim para hablarle seguido de Rojo y Shadow Link, al parecer les cayeron bien. Y, al parecer, ni siquiera se percataron de Vio puesto que ni lo saludaron. Sheik comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, notando lo sólo que Vio estaba.

-¿Te dejaron tus amigos? – inquirió mientras dibujaba una sonrisa compasiva.

-…- el Link calmado dejó escapar un suspiro triste – ni idea – Sheik le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – tu también te ves sólo a veces – comentó.

-Nah – Sheik sonrió travieso mientras se encogía de hombros – Pero es porque yo soy de estar sólo, no me molesta tener amistad o no

-Ya veo… - murmuró el Link violeta.

-¡Sheik! ¡Vio! – Llamó Pipit - ¡Vengan! – los mencionados se acercaron al grupo de Groose.

-¿Quieren hacer equipo con nosotros? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Me da igual – se encogió de hombros Sheik.

-¿Seguro? No soy bueno jugando – comentó Vio cabizbajo.

-¡Claro que lo eres! – Pipit le pasó un brazo por el hombro - ¿Vamos a patear los traseros de nuestro rival? – señaló con la mirada el equipo de Vaati, Vio sonrió maliciosamente.

-Cuenten conmigo

-¡Esa es la actitud! – dijeron Pipit y Groose al unísono – Yo atajo – el castaño comenzó a trotar hacia el arco.

-¡A Jugar, Chicos! – alzó la voz el profesor Zant lanzando la pelota. Groose agarró la pelota y comenzó a correr mientras la botaba. Para desgracia de Ghirahim le tocaba atajar otra vez, antes de que Groose se acercara al arco, Verde le sacó la pelota comenzando a correr hacia el arco de Pipit. Mientras Verde corría, esquivando a su equipo rival, recibió un tremendo empujón por parte de Vio, quien le sacó la pelota para comenzar a correr hacia el equipo contrario.

-¿What? – Verde miró perplejo a Vio.

-¡A mí, Vio! – llamó Groose levantando los brazos, el mencionado le pasó la pelota.

-¡No, Vio! ¿¡Qué Haces!? – alzó la voz Vaati corriendo hacia Groose mas ya era tarde puesto que el pelirrojo ya había anotado.

-¡Vaati! – Llamó Ghirahim buscando la pelota – Vio no está en nuestro equipo.

-¿No? – se asombró el peli violeta antes de mirar al Link calmado - ¿No te elegí? – el rubio negó con la cabeza – Uh… quedé re mal – Ghirahim observó a su alrededor mirando a quien tirarle la pelota, al ver a Azul libre, se la lanzó. Azul comenzó a correr hacia el arco de Pipit mas Vio le dio una trabada provocándolo caer para así, sacarle la pelota.

-¡A mí! – Gritó Táligo levantando los brazos.

-Ay… - se quejó Azul levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Estás bien? – cuestionaron Rojo y Verde.

-Sí… - asintió - ¿Qué rayos pasa con Vio? – cuestionó perplejo.

-Ni idea – se encogió de hombros Verde. El Link violeta lanzó la pelota hacia Táligo, quien no pudo atraparla ya que Shadow Link se interpuso en su camino. Táligo y Vio comenzaron a seguir a Shadow Link.

-¡Pásamela, Shadow! – le gritaba Vaati levantando los bracitos ya cerca del arco de Pipit. Antes de que Shadow Link le pasara la pelota a Vaati, Vio le dio un tremendo empujón a la sombra haciéndolo caer.

-¡Auch! – se quejó la sombra.

El profesor Zant sonó el silbato tres veces, dando fin al juego. Los chicos hicieron lugar para que las chicas comenzaran a jugar.

… … …

… … …

Los chicos salieron del colegio, Vaati y Ghirahim decidieron quedarse a esperar a Fi.

-¡Muy bien, Vio! – Exclamó Groose chocando cinco con las manos – pero también déjanos jugar a nosotros – lanzó una carcajada.

-Jejeje – reía travieso Vio – "No estaba jugando, me estaba vengando" – pensó.

-¡Hey Vio! – se acercaron los cuatro Links hacia él perplejos y asombrados - ¿Qué te sucede? – cuestionó Verde.

-Sí, Vio ¿Qué rayos te sucede? – cuestionó Shadow Link sobándose el brazo izquierdo dibujando una mueca de dolor.

-Quiero decir… ¿Por qué juegas tan bien con los chicos de cuarto y no con los de tu curso? – específico Verde.

-Hoy me levanté con ganas de jugar – sonrió travieso el Link Violeta mientras encogía sus hombros.

-Ya veo… - murmuraron los cuatro Links.

-Bueno… nos vemos – farfulló Vio caminando rápido y tomando otro atajo. Con tal de no estar con ellos, cualquier rumbo suena bien.

-Nos vemos… - susurraron los Links deteniendo sus pasos.

-No lo sé… nunca fue tan agresivo – comentó Shadow Link – me hizo muy mal el brazo.

-Y a mí el tobillo – se sobó el tobillo Azul dibujando una mueca de dolor.

-¿Y Vio? – Los Links oyeron a Vaati, Verde y Azul se miraron y asintieron antes de acercarse a los chicos de Cuarto.

-Se fue a su casa – respondió Ghirahim serio.

-¡Qué extraño que no nos haya esperado! – comentó Vaati haciendo puchero.

-Sí, así es él – se metió Verde – Los primeros meses está bien a tu lado pero luego comienza a alejarse y luego ni te saluda – dijo sonriendo travieso.

-¿En serio? – cuestionó Vaati.

-Sí, fue nuestro amigo una vez y míralo ahora, esquivándonos – respondió Azul encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aaah… - murmuró Vaati bajando la cabeza – qué raro… - musitó en voz baja un tanto decepcionado.

-¿Ustedes van para allá? – inquirió Shadow Link señalando una dirección a lo que Vaati asintió - ¡Genial! Nosotros también – sonrió travieso. Comenzaron a caminar hacia sus casas mientras hablaban de temas interesantes causando risas e intrigas. De éste modo, sabían que Vio ya no los volvería a ver.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**(*) Linzuki: es la chica que apareció en el capitulo anterior preguntándole a Vio donde quedaba tercer año… sería mi media oc de zelda… yo sé que la van a odiar xD Realmente, la necesito u_u**

**Les repito, yu ya he advertido que la historia es un tanto aburrida puesto que el mundo en vez de girar alrededor de Vaati, gira alrededor de Vio. Y bueno… para el romance soy algo lenta.**

**Ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo, ¿Quieren que lo suba a mitad de Junio? (El 15 o 16, por ahí) :3**

**¿Algunas partecitas en especial que les haya gustado? :3**

**Otra cosa que olvidé decir: Ya sé que Sheik es Zelda, pero en éste fic son dos personas diferentes.**

**-Pablo ignacio . pena gutierrez: Ooow Gracias :D me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando. Es raro… bueh, (con lo raro que es fan fiction quizás no deja poner nombres separados ahora) :/ Ojalá te haya gustado éste capi y tranquilo, no molestas con los comentarios :3 al contrario, animas a los autores así :D jejeje. Sales! cuidate!mucha suerte a ti también n_n. Nus estamus leyendu!**

**-Jokerman-fanfic: ¿Que le doy al lector un ambiente que pueden sentir lo que está pasando? OwO de verdad? (y eso que apesto como escritora -_-) Jeje,ojalá te haya gustado éste capitulo. Mucha suerte en la carcel con maestros xD. nus estamus leyendu :D!**

**-RinYLenKagamine99: Pisoteen a sus profesores como lo hace Ghira xD lol pobre Sheru, su libertad no durará por mucho tiempo xD jejeje Suertudos, también me gustaría aprobar sin estudiar :/ n_n Ojalá les haya gustado este capi, nus estamus leyendu :D Suerte en la escuela :D**

**-YomellamoChofi: xDDD Una vez en navidad tuve que dormir con mi tía y nos dábamos manotazos también xD Profesora de "Español"? así le dicen? en Argentina le decimos "Lengua" xD Y si... Ghira va a estar arruinando mucho romances xD Qué bueno que a tu primita también le haya gustado :D Ojalá le guste los capitulos que siguen n_n jeje. Sales, nos estamus leyendu! cuidate! Suerte en la escuela :D**

**Nus vemus en el siguiente capitulo o fic que suban xD**

**Suerte! :)**


	8. Cap 08: Una Nueva Compañera

**Bueno… éste capi ya de por sí es cortito.**

**Recuerden, Las letras **_**Cursiva **_**son los flashback.**

* * *

**Capitulo 08:**

**Una Nueva Compañera**

_-Hola, me llamo Linzuki, acabo de mudarme hace poco y bueno… no sé qué decir más que espero hacer buenos amigos en ésta nueva escuela – sonrió apacible una hermosa niña. Se llamaba Linzuki, tiene el cabello rubio largo sujetado por una coleta seguida de una larga trenza, una vincha púrpura adornaba en su cabeza, sus ojos azules combinaban con su corbata, su altura era pequeña, parecía una niña de doce años a pesar de tener dieciséis. _

_-Bueno, Linzuki, por favor toma asiento – dijo un profesor. Linzuki miró a su alrededor buscando un asiento vacío hasta encontrar uno al lado de Zelda. Se encaminó hacia dicho banco._

_-"No me importa cuántos chicos nuevos entren a ésta escuela" – pensó Vio cruzándose los brazos – "ninguno de éste curso será mi amigo" – suspiró cansino._

Ha pasado dos meses desde que Linzuki entró a esa escuela y justamente, desde hace dos meses Vaati y Ghirahim dejaron de acercarse a Vio, ahora llamaban a Link, Shadow Link, Rojo y Azul. Vio dejó de ir a Gimnasia con los chicos de Cuarto año, prefirió ir con los de su curso y que le quedara cinco minutos a que ver a los dos chicos que más apreciaba ser más felices con aquellos cuatro. Todo volvió a ser de la misma manera, los recreos y las horas libres volvieron a ser aburridos, de escuela a casa sin visitar a nadie y sin alguien con quién salir. Los extrañaba a aquellos dos. En especial al minish, extrañaba sus abrazos y sus "Te Quiero". Con el solo pensar que esa frase y esos abrazos podría llegar a algunos de los cuatro Links, le irritaba y le entristecía.

-Hola… - una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos, Vio movió su cabeza para mirar a dicha persona que se acercó a hablarle - ¿Cómo te llamas? – inquirió la chica sonriente.

-"Mmm… es bastante linda" – pensó Vio antes de menear su cabeza esfumando sus pensamientos – Link… pero me llaman Vio

-¿Siempre estás solo? – preguntó inocente la rubia tomando asiento a su lado.

-Sí

-¿Has hecho algo malo como para que no tengas amigos? – volvió a preguntar Linzuki.

-Em… soy un nerd, es todo – respondió seco el Link calmado.

-Aahh… Ya veo… - asintió la chica – pero eso no significa que seas malo

-No… solo aburrido

-Me gusta las personas aburridas – dijo Linzuki sorprendiendo a Vio – son calladitas y comprensivas… pero tampoco que sea una persona amargada- rió. En eso, el timbre de recreo vuelve a sonar, sus compañeros ya entraban al salón – Ok… es hora de volver a mi banco – se levantó de su asiento.

-Sí – asintió Vio sacando una llave para abrir un candado que se hallaba en los cierres de su mochila.

-¿Tiene candados? – cuestionó asombrada la rubia - ¿O tú los compraste?

-Yo los compré – respondió sereno Vio – Pasa que aquí hay algunas personas **QUE ROBAN** – resaltó las dos últimas palabras dirigiendo su mirada molesta hacia los cuatro Links. Linzuki permaneció perpleja antes de mirar a los cuatro Links pensando que ellos le robaban objetos a Vio anteriormente, mas Vio actuó de dicha manera refiriéndose a Ghirahim y a Vaati. Desde sus asientos, Verde y Azul miraron confundidos a Vio

–Entiendo… - murmuró la chica rascándose la nuca –Emmm ok… Nos vemos, Vio – dijo antes de dirigirse hacia su banco, donde Zelda la esperaba con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sinceramente, se me hace muy difícil verlos como pareja – comentó Zelda mirando de reojo a Vio.

-Pero no es un mal chico – agregó Linzuki abriendo su carpeta antes de abrir sus ojos de par en par – espera… - miró a Zelda con horror - ¿Quién te dijo que me gustaba?

-Tú lo dijiste – comenzó a reír la princesa.

-¡Ah cierto! Por favor, no se lo digas – suplicó la rubia.

-Jajaja está bien, está bien – Al salir del colegio, Linzuki trató de apresurar sus pasos para alcanzar a Vio, así poder acompañarlo.

-¿Sabes? No sé por qué pero presiento que no seré un buen amigo para ti – habló el rubio un tanto deprimido – pronto te alejarás de mi – agregó levantando la cabeza, a unos metros de ellos iban Vaati, Ghirahim y Fi caminando hacia sus casas – como ellos lo hicieron conmigo.

-Espero que no llegue a pasar eso – murmuró la rubia sonriente.

-Bueno… ésta es mi casa – detuvo sus pasos el Link violeta – gracias por hacerme compañía

-¿Podemos venir juntos mañana?

-Si tú quieres – se encogió de hombros el rubio.

-Jeje… lo haré porque quiero – sonrió juguetona - porque si yo quiero puedo hacerte hasta mi juguete sexual – dibujó una mirada macabra la pequeña antes de alejarse de Vio. El rubio quedó atónito por lo dicho. Permaneció unos segundos pensando antes de menear su cabeza y entrar a su casa.

-Estas chicas de ahora… - murmuró.

… … …

… … …

-Hola Vio – saludó inocente Linzuki acercándose hacia el mencionado.

-Hola – saludó el rubio seriamente.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Vio asintió - ¿Tienes pareja?

-No

-¿Al menos… hay alguien que te guste? – volvió a preguntar curiosa. Vio pensó en aquella pregunta antes de negar con la cabeza – Es raro… digo… es raro que no sientas atracción por alguien…

-No lo creo, el amor correcto puede llegar cuando uno menos lo espera… de todos modos, no ansío tener pareja – sonrió sereno el rubio.

-Entiendo… - susurró la chica, miró para otro lado antes de volver a dirigirle la mirada a su compañero – Ya es hora de guardar – sonrió inocente antes de volver a su banco. Vio observó por la ventana lo oscuro que estaba el cielo, parecía las diez de la noche a pesar de que era las siete. Guardó sus útiles en su mochila y se puso de pie, acomodó su banco y apoyó su espalda en la pared mientras esperaba que el timbre sonara. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se pegaron en Linzuki, ella estaba hablando con Zelda, al parecer se hicieron muy amigas. Linzuki siente que alguien clava su mirada en ella, dio media vuelta para observar a Vio y sonrió.

Las luces se apagaron dejando una obscuridad absoluta. Hay veces que la luz de la luna es de ayuda, pero ésta vez la luna no hacía su presencia. Ni siquiera un rayito de luz. Todos los chicos del colegio se enloquecieron, gritaron, rieron, asustaron a otros compañeros, algunos salían al patio de la escuela y otros se llevaban por delante de otros. Vio permaneció en su lugar, su espalda apoyada en la pared, lanzó un largo bostezo. Movió la cabeza en vano ya que no podía ver nada. Hasta que lo sintió.

Sintió un roce en su mejilla izquierda, un par de manos comenzaron a acariciar sus orejas mientras los labios de "ésta persona" rozaban su mejilla.

-¡Oye! – se sobresaltó Vio intentando separarse.

-Shhh… - chitó en su oído.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – intentó escapar pero no podía, estaba atrapado. Dos bancos, uno a la izquierda, otro a la derecha, su espalda apoyándose en la pared y delante de él alguien estorbándolo. Ésta persona no decía nada, sólo levantó la barbilla del rubio para besarle en los labios como si su vida dependiera de ello – "¿Qué rayos?" – pensó perplejo. Intentó empujarlo pero ésta persona amarró sus manos – ¡Ay! – su labio inferior fue mordido brutalmente. Esa fue su intención, de una manera u otra tenía que lograr que el rubio abriera su boca para poder explorar su cavidad bucal con su lengua. En sus dieciséis años, Vio no ha dado su primer beso y éste para ser el primero ya es demasiado. Bueno, para ser específico, sí dio su primer beso mas no fue más que un toque de labios a comparación de lo que sucedía ahora. Sintió una última mordida en el labio inferior y una en su oreja izquierda antes de que ésta persona lo soltara. Unos segundos después la luz volvió. Mirando de un lado para otro, todos hablando normalmente como si nada hubiera pasado, nadie se mostró sospechoso – "¿Qué rayos pasó?" – Vio se dejó caer sentado en el suelo pensativamente – "¿Quién rayos habrá sido?" – rozó las yemas de sus dedos en sus labios, notando una pequeña mancha de sangre. El timbre sonó, los chicos salieron del salón caminando.

-Linzuki… - llamó Zelda perpleja.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tienes un poco de sangre aquí – señaló sus labios.

-¿Hum? Hummm Vaya – sonrió compasiva limpiándose.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

"**Pasa que aquí hay algunas personas QUE ROBAN" No sé por qué, pero esa frase me causa tanta risa XDDDD!**

**-Pablo Ignacio . Pena Gutierrez: Mmm… sonaron tentadores… he pensado también que Verde intentaba seducir a Vaati en frente de Vio y éste sentía un gran derrumbe por dentro y pasaba lo que tú habías dicho :) pero de ser así, sería más larga la historia :3 en otra historia será. Y tendré en cuenta tus ideas ;) a partir del capitulo que viene ya empieza a ser un poco más tierna y dramática la historia :D. Jeje Gracias por poner tus ideas :D. Sales! El 21 es tu cumple? Cool! Cuantos añitos cumples? :D**

**-Yomellamochofi: Hola Raquel! :D; jeje tienes razón, Chofi, Linzuki estará muy entrometida xD. "****Raquel: ya me preguntaba donde estaban Verde, Vio, Rojo, Azul Y shadow XD!, yo pensaba que se habian perdido en el bosque minish! XD****" –Vio: Pero… yo estoy desde el primer capitulo o.o; Ninchi: quizás quiso decir Zelda xD. Perdon, no quiero ofender pero realmnte no pude evitarlo xDDD me hizo reir xD. Sales! Ojalá les haya gustado estos capítulos, chicas :D**

**-RinYLenKagamine99: Hola Lenka-chan :D! qué bueno que también te esté gustando :). Pobre Sheru xD o.o OhMyGosh! No pensé que pudieran muy traviesos xD jejeje pero son tan tiernitos! º3º. Jeje! Sales chicos! Ojalá se diviertan leyendu! :D mucha suerte en el colegio. **

**-Jokerman-Fanfic: Totalmente cierto! Somos muy agresivos. Sí,me incluyo xD ! ojalá te haya gustado este capi :D mucha suerte en la escuela :D**


	9. Cap 09: Malas Y Buenas Noticias

**Perdonen que suba dos capítulos en un día… pero si ya tenía terminado éste… ¿Por qué hacerlos esperar? Además, pienso que un capitulo de 1000 palabras no se disfruta tanto como un capitulo de más de 2000 palabras xD ¿Verdad? Bueno… así pienso yo**

* * *

**CAPITULO 09:**

**Buena Y Mala Noticias**

-"Ojalá sea un buen día hoy" – pensaba Vio entrando a su colegio – "No sé, que se corte la luz o que no venga una profesora o que aparezca un fantasma en el baño, cualquier cosa con tal de salir temprano" – sonrió sereno – "Por suerte mañana es Viernes" – entró a su salón, sacó sus útiles y esperó a su profesora – "Quizás… me compre un cheese cake al salir del colegio" – sonrió ante la idea.

Suena el timbre de recreo, Vio permaneció dentro de su salón. Agarró una hoja y comenzó a hacer unos garabatos para pasar el tiempo.

-¡Vio! – el mencionado accedió rápidamente volteando a ver. Sus ojitos zafiros volvieron a brillar al ver a Vaati apoyado en la puerta del salón - ¡Ven! – el rubio cerró su carpeta y se encaminó hacia el minish. Estaba un tanto serio.

-Vaati ¿Qué hay? – preguntó sin borrar su serena sonrisa.

-Mmm… Nada, sólo quiero ver cómo andabas – se encogió de hombros el peli violeta.

-Uhm… ya veo…

-Vio… ¿Me acompañas a devolver un libro? – esbozó una sonrisa el minish a lo que el rubio asintió lentamente – Bien… ven, vamos a mi salón a buscar el libro – comenzó a caminar seguido del rubio. Entraron al salón de Cuarto Año.

-¡SORPRESA! – Gritaron los chicos de cuarto asustando a Vio.

-¿Eh? – cuestionó perplejo el rubio mirando a todos sus amigos de curso superior.

-Feliz Cumple Años, Vio – Saludó Vaati dibujando una sonrisa alegre mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

-Te acordaste – susurró el rubio.

-¡Por supuesto! Y tuve la idea de hacerte una pequeña fiesta aquí – comentó el minish sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? No importa cuántos amigos tengamos de tu curso, tú eres único para nosotros – le acarició la cabeza Ghirahim al pequeño.

-¡Ajam! Seguimos sin entender por qué tus compañeros te ignoran con lo bueno que eres – habló Sheik dibujando una mueca perpleja.

-Gracias, chicos, de verdad no me lo esperaba – sonrió alegre el Link calmado.

-¿Cuántos años cumples? – inquirió Pipit.

-Diecisiete – respondió Vio. Los chicos le sonrieron maliciosamente a Vio y comenzaron a sonar sus dedos. Vio se dio cuenta de sus intenciones – ¡No… no NO! – quiso correr mas Vaati y Ghirahim lo agarraron de las manos y de la cintura.

-Tranquilo, Vio, tus orejas saldrán vivas de ésta – le susurraron seguida de una risa maliciosa.

… … …

… … …

Para suerte de Vio, los chicos de cuarto salieron a la misma hora que los de tercero. Así que Vaati, Ghirahim, Fi y Sheik lo acompañaron al pequeño.

-No sabía que los profesores nos daban un rato libre para festejar el cumple años de alguien – comentó Vio aún con las orejas rojas.

-Pues… solamente los de cuarto y quinto año tienen esa libertad – habló Vaati – sobretodo si llevas pasteles.

-Y tu pastel estuvo muy delicioso, Fi – dijo Ghirahim comenzando a juguetear con el cabello de la chica, quien se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

-Gra-gracias

-¿Me harás uno tan delicioso para mi cumple años? – preguntó el peli blanco haciéndole mirada de cachorrito.

-Si tú lo deseas, sí – sonrió la chica de cabello celeste.

-¡Esa es mi amiguita! – exclamó Ghirahim abrazando a Fi.

-No sé ustedes – comenzó a hablar Sheik dibujando una mirada picarona – pero creo que Ghira se está mandando la parte – comenzó a reír a lo que recibió un coscorrón por parte del peli blanco. En eso, Sheik se llevó a Ghirahim un tanto lejos para que Fi no los oyera – En serio, antes de que sea tarde, ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? –sugirió.

-¿Una cita?

-No tiene que ser una cita, puede ser como una salida de amigos pero solamente ella y tú – se explicó Sheik.

-Tarde – se sonrojó Ghirahim – ya quedamos en salir éste sábado.

-¿¡Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!? – gritó Sheik capturando la atención de Vaati y Vio quienes ni se dieron cuenta de lo distanciados que estaban los otros dos.

-¿¡Y Tú Desde Cuando Estás Tan Chismoso!? – replicó Ghirahim.

-¿De qué estarán hablando ellos dos? – cuestionó Vio curioso.

-Buena pregunta – musitó Vaati.

-Oigan, chicos – comenzó a hablar Fi – Éste sábado, Ghirahim y yo iremos al cine, ¿quieren sumarse ustedes también? – sonrió apacible.

-Cla… - Vio estaba por responder 'Sí' mas Vaati le tapó la boca.

-Lo siento, Fi, pero Vio y yo ya tenemos otros planes – sonrió compasivo el minish.

-"¿Lo tenemos?" – pensó Vio mirando extraño a Vaati.

-Oh… ¡Qué lástima! – murmuró Fi dibujando una mueca de tristeza.

-De verdad, lo sentimos – farfulló Vaati desviando la mirada – Eeeh… Vio y yo vamos a tomar otro rumbo, tenemos que hacer algo – agarró la mano del mencionado y comenzaron a correr – ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Eh… sí… adiós – musitó Fi perpleja antes de dirigirse a Sheik y Ghirahim. Corrieron por una manzana perdiendo de vista a sus amigos para así, volver a caminar más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué me tapaste la boca? Iba a decir que sí – hizo puchero Vio.

-Ghira me lo pidió, quiere pasar un día a solas con ella - respondió Vaati con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Ah… ya veo – Vio detuvo sus pasos – Bueno… aquí está mi casa, Gracias por la sorpresa… la pasé muy lindo hoy – le dedicó un fuerte abrazo al peli violeta, quien le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.

-De nada… - susurró pensativo antes de separarse del rubio – nos vemos mañana

-Sí – Vaati dio unos pasos antes de voltear a ver al pequeño.

-Hey Vio…

-¿Si? – accedió el mencionado.

-Emm… ¿Te gustaría salir el sábado? Si no estás ocupado, obvio – se rascó la nuca el brujo mientras desviaba la mirada – solamente nosotros dos

-¡Sí, Claro Que Me Gustaría! – respondió emocionado el rubio, le agradaba la idea de que solamente sean ellos dos. Además de la respuesta, las mejillas del Link calmado se tornaron rojas y los brillitos en sus ojos resaltaron más que nunca.

-No me esperé esa reacción – comenzó a reír Vaati – de acuerdo, a las una de la tarde en la ciudadela – Vio asintió – ¡Nos vemos!

-¡N-Nos vemos!

* * *

**Sábado**

11:50 A.M

-Oh vaya… - exclamó Vio tomando asiento en el sofá - ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso cuando voy a ver a Vaati? Es como si fuera un día de examen – se cuestionaba el rubio sobándose el estómago – "¿Serán éstas las 'Mariposas En El Estómago' del que tanto hablan?" – pensaba perplejo. Negó con la cabeza antes de mirar el reloj – Aún es temprano, voy a almorzar – se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse hacia la cocina. Mientras tanto en casa de Fi, ella peinaba sus cabellos colores del cielo frente al espejo.

-Ojalá llueva para cuando venga a casa – murmuraba – "no sé qué me pasa… últimamente, no tengo muchas ganas de salir" – pensó dejándose de peinar – "Quizás es por ahora" – consultó el reloj – ¡Uy! Se me hace tarde – comenzó a apresurarse.

Por otro lado, acostado en el sofá, Vaati ya estaba listo pero como aún le sobraba tiempo comenzó a hojear unos libros de magia buscando un hechizo.

-_Pociones De Amor_… ¡Ja! Típico, _Pociones Para Cambio ¿De Sexo?_ Éste no me lo sabía – comentó asombrado – _Pociones Para Doble Personalidad _éste ya lo usé, _Pociones Para Olvidar _mmm… Tentador, _Pociones Para Maldecir _no, gracias… fuuu – dejó caer su libro - ¿No existe Pociones para romper un hechizo? – cuestionó antes de consultar el reloj – Veamos… debo ver a Vio en la ciudadela a las una de la tarde, si voy ahora haré tiempo para ir a la biblioteca… sí, iré ahora – agarró su mochila y salió de su casa.

13:00 P.M

El celular de Ghirahim suena, despertándolo. Adormilado, agarró su celular presionando un botón creyendo que era la alarma. Se sorprendió al ver que era un mensaje.

**Para: Ghirahim**

**De: Fi**

**Mensaje: Ghira, yo ya estoy en el cine, ¿Dónde estás?**

-¿Eh? – cuestionó perplejo antes de mirar la hora – ¡Oh My Fucking God! ¡Ésta Maldita Alarma No Sonó! – le mandó un mensaje a Fi diciendo que recién salía de su casa y comenzó a preparar sus cosas rápidamente.

Vaati salió de la biblioteca decepcionado al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

-"Tiene que estar en algún libro" – pensó caminando, desde lejos pudo divisar a Vio, una incontrolable sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

Vio observaba a su alrededor, no hacía ni un minuto que había llegado. Se sobaba el estómago, aún seguía nervioso. Su vista quedó fija en los niños que entraban y salían de varías tiendas. Tan concentrado estaba que se asustó al sentir un beso en su mejilla.

-Hey Vio – sonrió pícaro Vaati, éste no hizo más que mirarlo con ojos saltones – Jajaja ¡Mira lo colorado que estás! Jajaja – comenzó a reír travieso al notar cómo las mejillas de su amigo se tornaban rojas.

-¡N-No Vuelvas a hacer eso! – fingió molestarse el pequeño desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó el peli violeta haciendo puchero – un beso es una señal de lo mucho que te quiero – añadió.

-Pero no en frente de muchas personas - murmuró sin dirigirle la mirada al minish.

-Jeje Ok ok, lo tendré en cuenta – le pasó un brazo por el hombro – Dime tú, ¿Dónde te gustaría ir? – cuestionó.

-¿Podemos ir a una biblioteca? – los ojitos de Vio comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Claro! – asintió – Eeemm… pero vayamos a la biblioteca que está cerca de la aldea Kakariko, la que está aquí no tiene muchos libros interesantes

-Mientras sea una biblioteca, todo bien – sonrió Vio.

13:45 P.M

Vio y Vaati se encontraban sentados en el tren, el cual los llevaba hacia el pueblo Kakariko. Ambos sentados en frente del otro. Vaati contemplaba los lugares recorridos por el tren. Vio apoyó su cabeza en la ventana contemplando a su amigo.

-"¿Soy yo o él luce más lindo hoy?" – pensó sin despegar su vista – "A la vez me parece extraño que alguien sea muy amable conmigo"

-Eeehh… Vio… me siento un poco incómodo cuando alguien me mira – rió nervioso Vaati.

-Perdón… estaba pensando… - meneó la cabeza el rubio.

-¿Puedo saber en qué piensas?

-Mmm… bueno… estaba pensando en qué pasó con los otros Links, he visto que te llevabas bien con ellos – comenzó a hablar Vio seriamente. Vaati se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Son muy falsos – Vio esbozó una sonrisa.

-"Sabía que no durarían, tan típico de ellos llevarse bien al principio y terminar peleados al final" – pensó el rubio.

-Hablaron muy mal de Ghira y de ti… y bueno, me enojé, los defendí y se enojaron conmigo – infló sus cachetes por unos segundos - ¿Tú te llevas mal con ellos? – cuestionó a lo que Vio asintió – con razón… ya me parecía extraño que no fueras a gimnasia – se levantó de su asiento para luego, ponerse al lado del Link violeta – perdóname por dejarte sólo durante estos meses – le acarició la dorada cabellera – no volverá a pasar

-Sí, te perdono – murmuró el rubio dibujando una sonrisa compasiva. Llevó su cabeza hacia el pecho del minish, cerró sus ojos oyendo perfectamente el latido del corazón de éste mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba, también, la mano izquierda de Vaati, el cual, se apoyada en su rodilla. El mayor apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza del pequeño mirando la ventana. Estaba muy pensativo hoy.

14:00 P.M

Una vez llegado a la biblioteca, Vio y Vaati ojearon varios libros, en eso, Vaati encontró un libro que llamó poderosamente su atención.

"**Magias y Pociones"**

Comenzó a hojear, sonrió satisfecho al encontrar lo que ha estado buscando hace unos tres años.

"**Pociones Para Romper Hechizos"**

-"Justo lo que necesito" – pensó. Volteó. Miró para varios lados, se sintió observado. Miró a Vio, él estaba eligiendo un libro a comprar. Sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, Vaati subió la escalera que daba al segundo piso. Para suerte del Minish no había nadie en el segundo piso, así que aprovechó la oportunidad de esconder el libro bajo su ropa. No es la primera vez que lo hace, si no fuera porque estuviera prohibida la brujería él no robaría esos libros, si lo paga se darían cuenta de que él es un brujo y lo acusarán – "Muy astutos, chicos" – pensó dirigiéndose a un estante para fingir mirar libros.

-¡Vaati! – llamó Vio. El mencionado dio media vuelta.

-¿Qué sucede, Vio? – sonrió apacible.

-¿Vas a comprarte un libro?

-No, sólo quise curiosear – se acercó al rubio pasándole un brazo por el hombro - ¿Ya te decidiste cuál comprar? – comenzaron a bajar.

-Sí – asintió el rubio.

-Bien… entonces pode…

-Eh… no… - interrumpió Vio pensativo a la vez, deteniendo sus pasos – ahora que me acuerdo… la profesora de Literatura nos dejó un libro para leer – comentó.

-_Los Ojos Del Perro Siberiano _¿Verdad? – el rubio asintió – Jeje… lo sabía – rió travieso - ¡Ah! Por cierto… el hermano mayor del protagonista, muere –

-¡Vaati! – exclamó Vio haciendo puchero - ¡Ahora no tendrá sentido leerlo!

-Jajaja adelante, te espero – sonrió apacible Vaati separándose de Vio.

14:20 P.M

Ya había pasado veinte minutos y Vio seguía sin poder encontrar el libro. Vaati se entretenía leyendo las sipnosis de otros libros hasta que su vista se cansó de leer.

-Dime, Vio… ¿Ya encontraste el libro que buscabas? – cuestionó.

-No, no lo encuentro – respondió el rubio. Vaati levantó la cabeza, los estantes eran enormes y altos por lo que Vio no alcanzaría a ver los libros que hay arriba.

-Entonces… - Unos libros salieron de unos estantes formando una escalera, Vio miró perplejo dichos libros – Debe estar por aquí arriba – murmuró Vaati subiendo por la escalera de libros dejando a Vio impresionado. Vaati buscaba, moviendo su mirada de izquierda a derecha - ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! – sonrió satisfecho al encontrar el libro que su amigo buscaba. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar – Vio, ya encontré el libro que buscabas – se acercó a su amigo extendiendo sus brazos con el libro en manos. Vio no hacía más que mirarlo perplejo - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? – cuestionó Vaati antes de darse media vuelta y darse cuenta de que metió la pata. Vio pasó la mano por arriba y por abajo del segundo libro flotante.

-No hay un hilo que sostenga estos libros – comentó en voz baja – además de que por tu peso, el hilo no llegaría ser tan resistente – se cruzó de brazos mirando a Vaati con una mueca sospechosa.

-¿Me estás llamando Gordo? – rió nervioso el brujo. Vio negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No te estoy llamando Gordo… lo que quiero decir es que se necesita 'Magia' para hacer esto – señaló los libros con el pulgar- ¿Lo hiciste tú, Vaati? – arqueó las cejas el rubio. Vaati se quedó atónito ante su amigo, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. ¿Qué podría responder? – Vaati – llamó poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-… - mordió su labio inferior desviando la mirada, pensando en una excusa que Vio pueda creerle. Pero ninguna excusa suena creyente – Eeeh… ¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que te quiero? – sonrió nervioso.

-Sí y no me cambies de tema – respondió serio el rubio. Vaati cambió su sonrisa nerviosa a una más relajante, tierna, una sonrisa como si dijera 'Tú Ganas'. Una sonrisa que llenó de ternura el corazón Vio haciéndolo olvidar lo de la escalera de libros.

-Lo siento, Vio – habló en voz baja el minish sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Eh? – el rubio cambió su expresión a una confundida. De repente, un enorme libro cae sobre su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-Siempre adoré los libros enormes – suspiró aliviado Vaati.

14:30 P.M

Fi observaba su reloj. Estaba un tanto molesta. Unos pasos a la derecha, otros a la izquierda. Leyendo la lista de películas a estrenar.

-"Es la última vez que soy puntual" – pensó inflando sus cachetes. En eso, Ghirahim aparece frente a ella, agitado y cansado de tanto correr.

-Llegué – sonrió travieso mas Fi no le dedicaba una buena mirada – Perdóname – suplicó dibujando una mirada de cachorrito mientras la abrazaba.

-Habíamos quedado a las una y punto – señaló su reloj sin despegar sus ojos de su amigo – Me hubieras dicho que llegarías tarde y al menos, hubiera almorzado pero no, tuve que quedarme aquí una hora y media esperándote – se cruzó de brazos.

-Oye Fi, cálmate, si algún día tienes novio y llega tar…

-¡TIENE QUE SER PUNTUAL! – interrumpió molesta Fi asustando a Ghirahim.

-Ok, Ok – dio unos pasos atrás – Eeehh… Ya sé, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al bar y almorzamos? Yo pagaré por ti – rió nervioso.

-¡Más vale! – bufó enojada la chica comenzando a caminar.

-De verdad, perdónameeee – volvió a suplicar el peli blanco abrazándola.

15:30 P.M

Vio abrió sus ojos pesadamente, observando borrosamente la copa del árbol arriba de él. Movió un poco sus brazos dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba siendo aprisionado por los brazos de Vaati.

-¿Mm? ¿Ya despertaste? – susurró el brujo detrás de Vio – Ya casi me estaba quedando dormido.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? – cuestionó Vio confundido.

-En el parque… - respondió Vaati apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza del rubio - ¿No te acuerdas? Salimos de la biblioteca, vinimos aquí y te quedaste dormido – añadió junto a una voz llena de dulzura. Vio recordó el acontecimiento sucedido en la biblioteca, esta vez estaba seguro de que no fue un sueño – Eres tan pequeño y tan frágil… pareces un oso de peluche – comentó sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos – Sigues sin imaginar cuánto Te Quiero – apretó el abrazo.

-… - El rubio permaneció pensativo por unos largos segundos – Y yo a ti… - contestó lentamente, acto que llamó la atención del oji rubí.

-¿Sucede algo, Vio?

-No…nada – negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Quieres comer algo? – inquirió el mayor soltando a su amigo.

-Sí, ya comienzo a tener hambre – respondió sereno el rubio.

16:45 P.M

-Hey, chicos… ¡Qué sorpresa verlos! – sonrió travieso Sheik detrás de Ghirahim y Fi, quienes estaban probando unas consolas en una tienda de videojuegos- ¿Qué tal la pasan? – miró a Ghirahim dibujando una mirada picarona.

-…- Ghirahim suspiró un tanto tristón ante la pregunta – Fi me quiere matar, está enojada conmigo y te darás cuenta por la cantidad de Fatality que me está haciendo en Mortal Kombat.

-Toma esto y esto y esto por hacerme esperar jajajaja Ajajajaj MUAJAJAJAJA – reía macabramente Fi, Sheik la miró perplejo y asustado.

-¿Seguro de que es Fi? – el peliblanco asintió ante la pregunta. La chica de cabellos celestes se percató de la presencia del rubio antes de sonreír apacible.

-Hola Sheik – saludó serena, de repente, su rostro cambió a una mueca de preocupación – Sheik… ¿Es cierto que el profesor Aganhim es un hechicero? – dicha pregunta asustó a Ghirahim.

-¿Quién? – cuestionó el peli blanco con un hilillo de voz.

-El profesor Aganhim – respondió Sheik cruzándose de brazos - ¡Qué lástima! De verdad, era una buena persona

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo descubrieron? – inquirió Ghirahim.

-Bueno… se ha inventado una galleta – comenzó a explicar el rubio – esa galleta está embrujada, si una persona la come y brilla es porque esa persona está relacionada con la magia – Ghirahim se puso inquieto ante lo dicho por Sheik, temía que Vaati no lo supiera y lo descubrieran.

-¿Cómo son esas galletas, Sheik? – cuestionó curiosa Fi.

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros el mencionado – es más, no lo quieren describir porque así, las personas relacionadas con la magia no la comprarían – añadió – no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy en contra de ésta ley… hay personas que practican magias pero son muy amables, más bien deberían ejecutar a los delincuentes

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – asintió Fi.

-Yo… no quiero jugar más – Habló el peli blanco serio dejando de lado el mando preocupando a sus dos amigos.

-Oye, amigo ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, estoy bien – negó con la cabeza cambiando de tema - ¿Conseguiste el libro que nos encargó la profesora? – fingió una sonrisa juguetona.

-No… no lo conseguí por ningún lugar… - respondió Sheik – justamente, me dirigía para el pueblo Kakariko a ver si lo conseguía ahí – añadió rascándose la nuca.

-Genial… te acompañaremos – sonrió el peli blanco.

17:45 P.M

-Qué va… ya está oscureciendo – hizo puchero Vaati mirando el cielo. Vio y Vaati se encontraban sentados en una banca, disfrutando del té y unas galletas hechas por Vio – Lo siento, Vio, pero me gustaron mucho tus galletas – rió agarrándose tres.

-Está bien – murmuró el pequeño – Qué lástima que me haya dormido… hubiéramos disfrutado más – bajó la cabeza apenado.

-No te preocupes, al menos podemos vernos un rato en el colegio – sonrió compasivo el oji rubí.

-Pero yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo… a solas – volvió a murmurar el rubio esperando no ser escuchado pero para su desgracia, sí fue escuchado.

-Vio… ¿Tú me quieres? – preguntó Vaati. El mencionado abrió sus ojos de par en par al oír dicha pregunta, comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-Bueno… yo… hmmm… yo… - al tardar en responder, despertó la curiosidad del peli violeta. Con un 'Sí' hubiera bastado, pero al parecer, Vio quiere decir algo más.

-¿Si?

-Ehhmm… de hecho… yo… te quiero mucho… como amigo jejeje – rió nervioso. Vaati negó con la cabeza.

-Me estás mintiendo – sonrió compasivo, Vio se sintió descubierto.

-¡Cla-claro que no!

-Claro que sí, desafortunadamente para ti, en Cuarto tenemos psicología y como esa materia me gustó, comencé a investigar – sonrió triunfador el minish – obviamente, no soy un profesional, pero es obvio que tú quieres decirme otra cosa – señaló de manera juguetona al rubio – aunque, sinceramente, no se necesita estudiar para saber que quieres decirme algo más

-Comienzo a odiar a los psicólogos – rió bajo Vio.

-Vuelvo a repetirte… ¿Tú me quieres? – volvió a preguntar Vaati clavando sus ojos en los zafiros de Vio, poniéndolo nervioso.

-Bueno… yo… eemm yo… claro que te quiero – comenzó a reír nervioso, desvió la mirada al notar que el minish había dibujado una tierna sonrisa – eres el hylian que más confío y aprecio… sólo que… ya sabes, soy… no soy de decir mis senti… - Un momento que el rubio parecía haber perdido el alma. Un momento que el corazón se le detuvo. Un momento que parecía haber entrado en shock. Un momento que su cabeza quedó en blanco. Por eso pasó Vio antes de reaccionar, antes de cerrar sus ojos, antes de llevar sus manos frías a las cálidas mejillas del peli violeta y antes de corresponder el beso que interrumpieron sus palabras. Vaati llevó sus manos hacia la nuca del pequeño para profundizar el beso, una muestra de afecto que no dura por mucho tiempo por falta de oxígeno.

-Yo También Te Amo, Vio – susurró el mayor separando sus labios de los del rubio para luego comenzar a dejarle sutiles y pequeños besos en las mejillas de Vio.

-Me haces muy feliz – habló con voz quebrada el rubio mientras rodeaba el cuello del mayor con sus brazos – Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo – repetía una y otra vez mientras le depositaba cortos besos en los labios del mayor - Ouuuh hmmm – por alguna razón, ambos comenzaron a sentirse incómodos, y eso que el parque estaba vacío. Vio se separó de Vaati con las mejillas ruborizadas, bajó la mirada avergonzado. Al ver dicha reacción, Vaati dio media vuelta encontrándose con Ghirahim, Fi y Sheik. Dichos personajes, a excepción de Fi, miraban a los pequeños con ojos y boca bien abierta.

-Aaw… ¡Qué lindo! – exclamó la chica.

-Ajá… - asintió Sheik - ¿Vieron? Yo tenía razón, había algo entre ellos dos – entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ghira… te quiero matar – masculló Vaati.

-No eres el único – sonrió traviesa Fi.

-Pues, yo qué sabía que ustedes estaban acá – se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse al minish a susurrarles unas palabras en su oído – Luego, tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Mmm? – Vaati miró curioso y perplejo a su amigo antes de menear la cabeza – como sea, Vio y yo ya nos íbamos… así que… nos vemos el Lunes – farfulló mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila. Agarró la mano de Vio y salieron corriendo.

* * *

Vaati se encontraba en una habitación de su casa. Removiendo una y otra vez el espeso líquido verde con un palo de madera. Ghirahim estaba a su lado observándolo, le comentó lo de su profesor y las galletas. Ambos sucesos entristecieron al minish. Pero había algo que lo entristecía más aún.

Unas lágrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas terminando en el líquido verdoso, la cual pronto será una poción. El peli blanco le dedicó un abrazo para consolarlo.

-¿Sabes por qué hoy le confesé a Vio mis sentimientos? – cuestionó dibujando una sonrisa melancólica, Ghirahim sólo le dedicó una mirada curiosa – porque por más que intente alejarme de él, el destino ya está escrito… no puedo alejarme de él… realmente me hace muy feliz, significa mucho para mí… mentiría si te dijera que no he sentido tocar las estrellas cuando lo besé – Ghirahim le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva a su amigo – Vio y yo fuimos a la biblioteca, sin querer, con mi magia levanté unos libros formando una escalera con el fin de agarrar un libro que él buscaba… no me quedó otra que dejarle caer una enciclopedia sobre su cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente – soltó el palo de madera dejando escapar un largo suspiro – luego lo cargué y lo llevé al parque…

-Ajam – asintió el peli blanco curioso –

-No sé qué camino tomé, pero crucé a un adivino – continuó el minish – y me dijo que me queda poco tiempo – dichas palabras impactaron a Ghirahim – me recomendó alejarme de Vio porque estoy arriesgando su vida también – añadió con voz quebrada – No sé qué hacer… estoy muy mal – murmuró rompiendo en llanto – Yo… no quiero perderlos - Ghirahim llevó, sutilmente, la cabeza del minish hacia su pecho sobándole la espalda. Así quedaron por varios minutos hasta que Vaati entró en sueño.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**:( bueh… ojalá les haya gustado éste capi :)**

**Mucha suerte!**

**Nos vemos :D**


	10. Cap 10: Ese Extraño Dije

**VACACIONEEEEEEEEESSSS! chiiiiiiiiiiiii! jujuuuuu y lo más cool es que no tengo nada nuevo para leer :D**

**(pero tengo que estudiar ú.ù)**

**Well, ¿Qué cuentan? Yu acabo de salir de dos examenes, los cuales los voy a encontrar nuevamente en los recuperatorios al empezar las clases. Sí, los dos no me fueron muy bien ¬¬. pero viendo lo positivo, es que tengo otra oportunidad :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10:**

**Ese Extraño Dije**

Vio se encontraba sentado en el árbol, contemplando las hojas caer fuera de la escuela. Ya no esperaba a sus amigos dentro de la escuela sentado en la escalera. ¿Motivo? Antes de entrar al colegio, antes de que sonara el timbre, se convirtieron en unos valiosos minutos. En unos valiosos minutos donde los chicos púrpuras unían sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban las cálidas mejillas ajenas. Esa clase de afecto está prohibido en el colegio.

-"Esto… me suena familiar" – pensó Vio; la manera con la que Vaati lo aprisionaba contra la pared, mordía sutilmente su labio inferior y su oreja, y rozaba sus labios en la mejilla del rubio depositando pequeños besos le trajo un recuerdo al rubio – "¿Habrá sido él?" – se preguntó recordando aquél día en que se cortó la luz en el colegio.

-¿Sucede algo, Vio? - cuestionó el oji rubí al notar lo pensativo que se encontraba su pareja.

-No… nada… - negó con la cabeza dibujando su típica sonrisa serena – solo recordé un día en que se cortó la luz – Vaati le dedicó una mirada perpleja al rubio – El año pasado – añadió.

-¡Ah… sí! – comenzó a reír el minish - ¡Jamás olvidaré esa noche! – negó con la cabeza divertido – me acuerdo que cuando se cortó la luz, prendieron una linterna y yo comencé a pensar en películas de terror y, en eso, al estar tan embobado en mis pensamientos, Ghira y Sheik gritaron cerca de mi y me asustaron – lanzó una risa al recordarlo – y luego les pegué

-¿No pasó nada más? – inquirió Vio.

-No, después de pegarles volvió la luz – respondió Vaati sin borrar su sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Fi se encontraba sentada en su banco hablando alegremente con Midna. Como Midna se encontraba sentada detrás, Fi tenía que girarse para hablar. Ghirahim tomó asiento al lado de la chica que ama.

-Perdón por interrumpir, chicas – comenzó hablando el peli blanco dibujando su traviesa sonrisa. Ambas dejaron de hablar para ponerle atención – Fi… ¿Puedes prestarme lo que dieron ayer?

-Sí, claro – Fi giró hacia su carpeta, buscó las hojas con los contenidos del día anterior para luego dárselo a su amigo – Aquí tienes

-Gracias – Ghirahim sacó su carpeta y comenzó a copiar mientras que Fi volvía a girarse para hablar con Midna.

Sheik lanzó un largo bostezo antes de mirar a su alrededor y a su amigo sentado detrás de él. Ahora, Sheik tomaba asiento junto a Vaati sólo para poder molestar a Ghirahim por un rato.

Cuando una persona suele molestar a una en especial es porque algo hay, y eso pasaba con el rubio. Para empezar, Sheik no era ni es de molestar a sus compañeros, siempre fue callado, serio y tranquilo, mas eso cambia cuando Ghirahim está a su lado. Su actitud cambia hasta tal punto que sorprende a todos sus compañeros. Le gusta molestar al peli blanco, le encanta hacerlo enojar sin importar cuántas veces éste lo amenace y le entristece que se fije en Fi. Pero aún así, es capaz de ayudarle a atraerla por más que por dentro le doliera.

-Pon tu mano así – dijo Sheik abriendo su mano a la vez, levantándose de su asiento.

-No tengo rupias y no dejaré que pongas una cucaracha en mi mano – habló serio Ghirahim levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Ves que tenga una cucaracha? – inquirió el rubio.

El timbre sonó por todo el colegio.

-¿Vamos entrando? – cuestionó Vaati a lo que el rubio asintió. Vaati le dedicó un último beso al pequeño antes de rodearle el hombro con su brazo – Te amo – le susurró al oído.

-Y yo a ti – respondió Vio empezando a caminar hacia su colegio.

-…- Ghirahim vaciló unos segundos antes de dejar su mano derecha abierta sobre el banco. Sheik agarró la mano derecha de Ghirahim para luego llevarla, rápidamente, hacia la cola de Fi; Ghirahim se ruborizó a más no poder, Fi movió su cabeza mirando a su amigo asombrada – E-eh… N-no no es lo q-que… - Los nervios comenzaron a inundar en el peli blanco causándole trabar todas sus palabras – No f-fui yo… y-yo… Sheik… él puso mi ma-mano e-en… ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! – gritó las tres últimas palabras haciendo reverencia. Sin mirarla, se levantó de su asiento y salió a toda velocidad de su salón. En cuanto apenas ha salido, se dio cuenta de una cosa por lo que asomó su cabeza hacia su salón.

-Ghira… - llamó Vaati encaminándose hacia él, quien accedió a su llamado - ¿Qué le pasó a Sheik que salió corriendo de la escuela a toda velocidad? – preguntó señalando la puerta de entrada.

-Ese maldito hijo de p*ta me la pagará – masculló enojado y ruborizado el mayor.

-¡Ghira! ¡La Boca! – le regañó el minish antes de que algún profesor lo oyera.

-¡Si Supieras Lo Que Hizo! – exclamó recordando el reciente hecho – Uhh… - cubrió su cara con las dos manos - ¿Y ahora cómo la miraré a los ojos?.

-¿eh? – preguntó el pequeño perplejo.

-Siéntate con Fi – suplicó el peli blanco dejando confundido al minish.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Tú… Tú sólo siéntate a su lado y no preguntes nada – interrumpió serio Ghirahim antes de agarrarlo del brazo para llevarlo a su salón.

… … …

… … …

Suena el timbre de recreo. Ghirahim y Vaati fueron a buscar a Vio a su salón.

-Los voy a extrañar – hizo puchero el rubio – no quiero que se gradúen – añadió.

-Sinceramente, no veo la hora de irme de acá – se encogió de hombros el peli blanco.

-Que nos graduemos… no significa que no nos volvamos a ver – sonrió tierno Vaati.

-Ajam, te visitaremos – le siguió Ghirahim.

-¡Ah! Por cierto… - comenzó a hablar el minish mas una chica se acerca a ellos abrazando al Link calmado.

-Vio… ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó seductora Linzuki mirando desafiante a Vaati, quien comenzó a sentirse celoso.

-Eeeh… unos amigos de otro curso – respondió Vio intentando separarla del abrazo.

-¿Prefieres estar más tiempo con ellos que con los de tu curso? – inquirió la rubia - ¡Qué malo eres! – comenzó a reír antes de dirigir su mirada al minish – ten cuidado, he oído que éste chico es un pervertido.

-¿Yo? – preguntó Vaati asombrado señalándose a sí mismo. La rubia asintió – Has oído mal – la chica lanzó una risilla mientras desabrochaba dos botones de su camisa.

-Demostraré que es verdad – sonrió maliciosa. Vaati frunció el entrecejo, ésta chica le daba mala espina y eso que no llevan ni media hora de conocerse. Movió su vista hacia donde Vio.

-Te decía, Vio… ¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez? Habrá un concurso éste año para los de quinto… y… quisiera jugar contigo – habló el oji rubí ignorando a Linzuki.

-Claro… - asintió el rubio antes de mirar a Linzuki - ¿Quieres venir?

-¡Por supuesto! – sonrió dulce la chica. Vaati lanzó un suspiro desganado, si sabía algo de Vio es que por más odio que le tenga a una persona siempre le tendrá respeto y será todo un caballero. Entraron al salón, Vio se sorprendió al ver a todo quinto año jugar al ajedrez. Al parecer, estaban muy emocionados por el concurso. Ghirahim y Vaati tomaron asiento – Quisiera jugar un partido con él – habló la rubia señalando a Vaati con la mirada.

-Eehh… claro… - Vio tomó asiento en frente de Ghirahim y Linzuki en frente de Vaati. En eso, Vaati se dio cuenta de una cosa. El dije.

-"Ese dije…" – pensó mirando fijamente el dije que colgaba del cuello de Linzuki – "¿Dónde lo he visto?" – trató de recordar – "Parece ser una pelota con un enorme ojo rojo en el medio y alas de murciélago… y está por la mitad" – Linzuki no dejaba de mirar al minish, notó que estaba mirando su collar por lo que comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo – "Ahora que lo recuerdo… yo también tengo ese collar y también lo tengo por la mitad" – Linzuki se levantó de su asiento y le dio una fuerte cachetada al minish.

-¡Linzuki! – sobresaltó Vio.

-¿¡Por Qué Me Pegaste!? – alzó la voz Vaati levantándose de su asiento. Todos sus compañeros clavaron los ojos en él.

-¡Me estabas mirando los pechos! – respondió enojada la rubia.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡NO! – se ruborizó de vergüenza el oji rubí ganándose las cargadas de sus compañeros.

-¡Chicos, ya basta! – habló el Profesor Demise sentado desde su escritorio.

-Y si no me estabas mirando, entonces ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó molesta Linzuki – tus ojos estaban aquí – señaló sus pechos.

-Yo… estaba pensando – bajó la cabeza el minish apenado.

-Ajaaam – asintió la rubia incrédula - ¿Y en qué estabas pensando?

-Te lo diría pero tendríamos que estar a solas – respondió Vaati dedicándole una mirada escalofriante. Una mirada que Linzuki conocía muy bien.

-¿A solas? ¡Ja! El rumor es cierto, eres un maldito pervertido – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Pues, Si No Quieres Que Te Miren, Entonces Abróchate La Camisa! ¡Zorra! – levantó la voz el minish molesto volviendo a tomar asiento.

-¡Vaati! – Bramaron Ghirahim, Demise y Vio al unísono.

-Ve a dirección, ahora – ordenó el profesor mas el brujo hizo caso omiso, salió del salón para luego esconderse en la biblioteca.

-Iré a hablar con ella – murmuró Vio saliendo del salón para dirigirse al suyo.

-Y yo con él – murmuró Ghirahim dirigiéndose a donde Vaati.

… … …

… … …

Sonó el timbre de salida. Vio había salido diez minutos antes pero prefirió quedarse en el colegio a esperar a sus amigos. Linzuki no dudó ni un segundo en hacerle compañía. Vaati frunció el entrecejo al verla pero ya que estaba, tenía que hacer lo correcto.

-Oye… perdóname por… haberte llamado 'zorra' – se disculpó el minish bajando la cabeza.

-Ya era hora – se encogió de hombros la rubia sin darle importancia.

-Pero para que quede claro – comenzó a hablar el oji rubí – no estaba mirando tus pechos ni estaba pensando

-¿Entonces?

-Pues… ese collar tiene algo sospechoso ¿No lo crees? – respondió Vaati señalando con la mirada el collar de Linzuki. Ella bajó la cabeza, llevó su mano derecha hacia su collar para luego comenzar a acariciarla.

-Me lo regaló mi abuelo… es un amuleto para mí – musitó la rubia seria sin despegar su vista de su collar.

-Ajaaam – asintió lentamente Vaati incrédulo - ¡Qué coincidencia! Tengo un collar parecido que también me lo regaló mi "Abuelo" – resaltó la palabra Abuelo, Linzuki le dedicó una mirada asombrada – también, mi abuelo me dijo que es único… no se consigue en cualquier lugar – sonrió maliciosamente asustando a la rubia.

-Vaati… - Linzuki comenzó a acercarse hacia el mencionado hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro – Si yo quiero, puedo salir en éste momento gritando lo que eres en realidad, un brujo – Vaati se impactó al oírla – Si no quieres que eso pase, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi, porque no tendré piedad – murmuró alejándose del minish – Adiós – sonrió maliciosa antes de salir del colegio. Vaati permaneció atónito, sin palabras, sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por un momento – Pero… - musitó en voz baja – "¿Cómo puede…?"

-¡Nah! – Vio se encogió de hombros – esa chica dice cosas raras, una vez me dijo que si ella quería me haría su juguete sexual – se rascó la nuca perplejo.

-¿Su juguete…? – musitó Vaati moviendo la cabeza para mirar perplejo al rubio antes de salir del colegio - ¡Oye! – lanzó un grito llamando a Linzuki, quien dio media vuelta para mirarlo - ¡Ni Se Te Ocurra Acercarte A Vio!

-¿Por Qué? – se encogió de hombros la rubia indiferente – Si es tuyo, también es mío – añadió antes de dar media vuelta para encaminarse hacia su casa. Vaati apretó sus puños rechinando sus dientes, alguien tendría que darle su merecido a esa chica. Vio lo abrazó por la espalda con la intención de calmarlo.

-Vaati… cálmate… no le hagas caso – susurró tierno y sereno el rubio.

-Sí, hermano, cálmate – le siguió Ghirahim dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro.

-Juro que si ella hubiera sido un hombre, ya mismo estaría bajo tumba – murmuró el oji rubí.

… … …

… … …

-¿Todavía sigues pensando en Linzuki? – inquirió Ghirahim notando lo pensativo que estaba su amigo. Se encontraban caminando rumbo hacia sus casas, ya se habían despedido de Vio.

-Ella sabe que soy un brujo… - respondió Vaati confundido - ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?

-Mmmm… quizás te ha visto cuando se te ha escapado un tipo de magia – murmuró el peli blanco – por cierto… ¿Qué tenía su collar que tanto le mirabas?

-Ese collar lo hizo Ezero para mí… es único, no se consigue en ningún otro lugar - respondió el minish sacando de su mochila la gorra que su Maestro ha hecho hace tiempo.

-¿Visitarás a tu maestro? – cuestionó curioso Ghirahim.

-Sí… tengo que hablar con él – farfulló el chico de cabellos violeta – Eso de las ocho voy a tu casa – añadió tomando otro rumbo para dirigirse al bosque Minish.

-De acuerdo

* * *

Llegó el día. La noche que se convertiría en nostalgias y lágrimas. La última noche que podrían estar juntos. La noche que verían las caras de sus compañeros y de sus profesores por última vez.

-Fi… no llores – le habló con mucha dulzura Midna mientras la abrazaba.

-Perdón… me emocioné – se disculpó la chica de cabellos celestes mientras refregaba sus ojos.

-¡Qué va! – suspiró Sheik intentando ocultar sus lágrimas – Voy a extrañar tus locuras – le dio un apretón de manos a Ghirahim.

-Y yo las tuyas

-Te invitaremos si decidimos salir, Sheik – sonrió apacible Vaati dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Me gustaría… sólo me deprime que ya no será lo mismo – meneó la cabeza el rubio – cada uno tomará diferentes caminos, conocerán nuevas personas y nos olvidaremos de éste día y de nuestros compañeros– sonrió sutil. Ghirahim y Vaati bajaron la cabeza, tenía razón y eso era lo que le entristecían – pero bueno… me gustaría salir con ustedes – dirigió la mirada a Vio – y contigo… voy a extrañarte, Vio.

-Y yo a ti – sonrió compasivo el Link calmado. Una parte de Vio se entristecía, la desventaja de tener amigos de otro curso era esta. Realmente, se sentirá muy solo el próximo año. Vio se alejó de ellos para poder despedir al grupo de Groose y las amigas de Fi, quienes también, le tomaron mucho aprecio.

Una vez terminado de despedir a todos sus compañeros, volvió a donde Vaati, quién le dedicó un fuerte abrazo.

-Te visitaré a tu casa el año que viene – le prometió Vaati.

-Los recreos no serán los mismos – correspondió el abrazo Vio.

-Sí… - musitó compasivo el mayor separándose del rubio – Gracias por venir a mi graduación, Vio, significa mucho para mí – añadió depositando besos en los labios del mencionado. Desde lejos, Ghirahim los observaba junto a una tierna sonrisa.

-Ghira… - llamó una voz femenina, la cual el mencionado conocía muy bien.

-¿Si? – accedió dando media vuelta encontrándose con Fi.

-Nunca te olvidaré – le abrazó dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

-… - Ghirahim permaneció callado por unos segundos pensando – Fi… tengo que hablar contigo – se separó de su amiga para mirarla a sus ojos y, de paso, secarle las lágrimas.

-¿Sobre qué? – inquirió curiosa.

-Ven… - la agarró de la mano llevándola fuera del colegio.

-¿Y ese cinturón? – cuestionó Sheik curioso observando el cinturón de Vaati, el cual, era uno amarillo. Un círculo rojo cuyo contorno era amarillo se adornaba en el medio – ¡está bueno! – exclamó.

-Eeeh… - Vaati pensó en una mentira. El cinturón que el minish llevaba puesto se lo había hecho su maestro Ezero. – es una nueva moda que está en el lugar donde vivía… mi abuelo me lo compró para mí – sonrió nervioso.

-¿Mmm? ¿No naciste aquí, Vaati? – cuestionó Vio asombrado – no me lo habías dicho… - añadió.

-No, no soy de aquí…

-¿De dónde eres? – volvió a inquirir Vio dejando atrapado a su pareja.

-Eeh… bueno… - ¿Cómo le diría que, en realidad, es un minish? ¿Cómo le diría, luego, que usa magia para transformarse en un hylian? Para salvación de Vaati, el profesor Zant se acercó a ellos para despedirlos olvidando la pregunta de Vio.

Salieron del colegio para luego dirigirse a la parte de atrás. Cada noche parecía agregar más estrellas en el cielo haciendo compañía a la luna. Estaba silencioso, apenas podía oírse el alboroto de la graduación.

-Hace un poco de frío… ¿no? – sonrió tierno Ghirahim mirando a Fi.

-Sí… - murmuró la chica tristona.

-Fi… - el peli blanco levantó la barbilla de su amiga para mirarla a los ojos – el hecho de que nos graduemos no significa que no nos sigamos viendo

-Lo sé… - sonrió apenada.

-¿Sabes? He esperado éste día para decirte algo… - desvió la mirada poniéndose nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? – preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Bueno… verás… - respiró hondo antes de continuar – Tú… eres una chica muy bonita desde mi punto de vista

-Eeeh… Gracias – arqueó las cejas Fi acostumbrada a ese tipo de cumplidos.

-Fi… cualquiera puede decirte que eres linda pero para mí, eres la única chica más hermosa que conozco… ¿Sabes por qué? – cuestionó a lo que Fi negó con la cabeza – porque eres especial para mi, estar a tu lado me hace muy feliz… incluso cuando me regañas – comenzaron a reír.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Ghira? – se sonrojó la chica de cabellos celeste sin despegar su vista de él.

-Sí… - asintió lentamente – quiero protegerte, cuidarte, estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas pero sólo si tú me permites formar parte de tu vida – Fi sonrió tierna ante lo dicho por su amigo – Yo… Yo Te Amo… - confesó bajando la cabeza avergonzado – si estás enojada conmigo y no quieres verme… lo entenderé

-Lo he notado – respondió Fi sorprendiendo al mencionado.

-¿E-en serio? – preguntó asombrado a lo que Fi asintió.

-Siempre me acompañaste hasta mi casa desde que te dije que vivíamos a una manzana, te preocupabas cuando nadie me acompañaba, hacías varias locuras con tal de que tenga tu atención, tus halagos… tu travesuras que hacían mejorar mis días, siempre estuviste escuchándome y nunca me dejaste de lado… ¡Cómo no notarlo! – rió traviesa Fi – Yo también te amo, Ghira – confesó impresionando al mencionado.

-¿Lo di-dices e-en serio? –

-Ajám… pero… temo… que no podremos estar juntos – se entristeció Fi.

-¿Por qué?

-Me iré de Hyrule – respondió deprimiendo al peli blanco – Tú sabes… por cosas del trabajo de mi padre nos iremos de Hyrule – bajó la cabeza apenada.

-Oh… vaya… qué mal… - musitó un triste Ghirahim.

-Pero… si yo te dijera que haré lo posible por volver… ¿Me esperarás?

-… - Ghirahim asintió dibujando una sonrisa apacible – Te esperaré los años que sean necesarios – Fi sonrió tierna ante lo dicho. Ghirahim no aguantó, era la última noche que la vería; llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de Fi y otra en su cintura, lentamente se acercó a depositarle un beso en los labios mientras que Fi rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Esos largos cinco años aguantando tenerla en sus brazos por fin dan frutos; no le importaba cuán lejos pueda irse Fi, estaba tranquilo y feliz de que ella le corresponda sus sentimientos.

Comenzó a brillar. Vaati sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre; bajó la cabeza percatándose de su cinturón. Se separó de Vio y de Sheik encaminándose hacia el patio de su escuela. No había muchos chicos; pero de haber, había. Vaati miró para ambos lados, observó cada rincón. Volvió a mirar su cinturón, el cual, ya había dejado de brillar.

-Qué raro… - musitó en voz baja perplejo sin despegar su vista de su cinturón.

-¿Pasó algo, amor? – cuestionó Vio abrazándolo por la espalda.

-No… nada – sonrió apacible – creí haber visto a un familiar – mintió abrazando a su pareja.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Kya Kya KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *muere***

**Perdonen… morí de ternura con la escenita Ghirafi *coranzonsitos* No esperaba poner un beso… pero es que no hay nada de ésta pareja :( y… sí, las parejas raras nacen de mis fics. Ya un vaavio y ahora un ghirasheik xD**

**Well, ojalá les haya gustado este capi :3**

**-Pablo Ignacio . Pena Gutierrez: 16 años... qué bonita edad! (dices que te sientes viejo? que hay de mí que ya dentro de un mes cumplo 21 Q.Q) Ojalá te haya ido muy bien en el examen! :D. Jijijiji mucha mucha suerte :D**

**-YomellamoChofi: Estas chicas xD como me hacen reir! Yes, Raquel... en el siguiente capitulo habrá lemon... creo... eeeh no, no llega ni a ser lime.. mm... *pensando* bueno, el tema es que vaati y vio tendrán su momento íntimo *rascandose la nuca* :/ . Jeje, well, ojalá les haya gustado este capi. Suerte, chicas :D**

**-RinYLenKagamine99: Aaaah estamos iguales con el tema de los examenes ¬¬ pero creo que ya estoy grande como para que me castiguen :3 jeje xD Sales! lo tendré en cuenta por si no aparecen jejeje xD, mucha suerte niñus! y a Sheru! xD!**


	11. Cap 11: Unión Púrpura

**CAPITULO 11:**

**Unión Púrpura**

Verano. La estación del año donde nos pone de mal humor a todos y donde los insectos comienzan a molestar, sobretodo los mosquitos.

Vaati, Ghirahim y Vio se encaminaban hacia el Lago Hylia.

-Créeme que te abrazaría… pero hace mucho calor – sonrió travieso Vaati a su pareja – y ni da para abrazar.

-¡Ay! Por favor, Vaati, cómprate una coleta y átate ese cabello, me da más calor a mi – replicó Vio desviando la mirada; ver el cabello largo y suelto de su pareja le enfermaba.

-¡Uf! Hace un frío, está como para quedarse al lado de la estufa todo el día – rió travieso Ghirahim.

-¡Cállate! – dijeron al unísono Vaati y Vio, como si imaginar una estufa le dieran mucho más calor. El peli blanco lazó una risilla.

-Así que… ¿No irás al Lago Hylia con nosotros, Ghira? – cuestionó Vio.

-No… por hoy, no – respondió el mencionado – de hecho… iré a visitar a Sheik por un rato – detuvo sus pasos – más tarde los alcanzo – se despidió de sus amigos antes de separarse.

-De acuerdo – Vaati agarró la mano de su pareja y siguieron caminando.

… … …

… … ...

-Eeeh… Vaati… hay algo que no te he dicho y me avergüenza – habló tímido el rubio. Ya habían llegado al Lago Hylia; ahora, Vaati y Vio se encontraban cambiándose de ropa a unos metros del lago. Había varios niños jugando ahí, jóvenes y adultos disfrutando de un picnic.

-¿Qué sucede, Vio? – inquirió el minish.

-Yo… no sé nadar – respondió en voz baja – y no quisiera que me enseñes porque entraré en pánico – añadió.

-Pero si no aprendes no superarás el pánico – sonrió tierno el minish antes de llevar sus manos hacia las mejillas del rubio – será sólo un ratito, luego podrás sentarte en la orilla

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí, te lo prometo – Los chicos púrpuras entraron al lago. Vaati fue el primero, Vio el segundo aferrándose de su pareja. Vio se impactó al no sentir la superficie.

-¡Me voy a ahogar! – se aferró al cuello de Vaati entrando en pánico.

-Calma, mi amor… sólo mueve los pies, si no los mueves es obvio que te hundirás – le hablaba serenamente el minish a Vio. Vaati realizó un hechizo sin que nadie se diera cuenta; a los pies de Vio apareció una especie de tornado, un pequeño tornado. Eso provocará que Vio no caiga en la profundidad – y ahora mueve los brazos… así – le mostró sus movimientos mas no había pasado ni un segundo que Vaati se separó de Vio para que éste se horrorizara.

-¡Ah… AAAAAH! – gritó aferrándose al cuello de Vaati, quien lanzó un suspiro divertido.

-Ok, Fue todo por hoy – rió divertido llevando a su pareja hacia la orilla – no debes entrar en pánico, Vio, no dejaré que nada malo te pase – ayudó al rubio a sentarse en la orilla.

-Perdón… de verdad – se disculpó avergonzado el pequeño.

-Está bien, es normal – sonrió Vaati antes de tirarse al lago de espalda. Vio pudo ver a su pareja nadar como una sirena de un lado a otro.

-"¡Cómo desearía no tenerle tanto miedo al agua!" – Vaati nadó por un rato, saliendo y volviendo al lago hasta nadar hacia la orilla donde Vio lo esperaba.

-¡Boo! – exclamó Vaati saliendo rápidamente del lago, sus flequillos cubrieron completamente su rostro. Vio le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura; llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de Vaati para correr sus flequillos y descubrir sus ojitos carmesí. Vaati apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas de Vio, levantó su cabeza para observar aquellos hermosos ojos zafiros que tanto adoraba mirar.

-¿Dormirás en mi casa, hoy? – cuestionó el rubio sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Si tú lo deseas, iré - extendió sus brazos - ¿Me ayudas?

-¡Uf! Pero tú eres más alto, grande y pesado – vaciló Vio antes de llevar sus manos en la axilas de su pareja y levantarlo como a un bebé. Vaati apoyó sus manos en la orilla, al lado de cada pierna de Vio; Armó fuerza y de un pequeño salto terminó recostando a Vio al suelo con Vaati encima, quien no dudó un segundo en besarlo – Jeje quítate – cortó el besó el rubio riendo divertido – me estás mojando.

-Looooo sé – habló juguetón el minish moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda dejando caer su cabello empapado sobre el rostro de Vio – Y no me importa – añadió. Vio detuvo sus movimientos llevando sus manos hacia sus mejillas para besarlo una vez más – Te amo demasiado, mi pequeño Vio

-Y yo a ti, amor – susurró el rubio. Vaati se separó del pequeño, se puso de pie.

-Nadar me dio hambre… ¿Quieres un helado? – se encaminó hacia su mochila para sacar unas rupias.

-No, gracias, no se me antoja nada – respondió Vio tomando asiento mas Vaati no lo escuchó debido a los gritos de los chicos.

-Perdón… no te oí… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Un helado de chocolate y banana por favor – sonrió juguetón Vio cambiando de opinión.

-De acuerdo, volveré en seguida – le dio un último beso antes de alejarse.

Vio lanzó un largo suspiro, levantó la cabeza mirando el cielo; luego de unos segundos bajó la cabeza contemplando a los niños nadar y jugar en el lago. Así permaneció por varios minutos. Tan distraído estaba que no se percató que alguien se acercaba detrás de él.

-¡AH! – Vio sintió como si le hubieran dado un empujón con un pie en la espalda. Fue un empujón demasiado fuerte como para hacerlo caer hacia el lago. El rubio comenzó a desesperarse, movió sus brazos y sus piernas descontroladamente entrando en pánico – ¡A-Ayúdenme! – gritó mas nadie lo escuchaba, los niños seguían jugando y los demás en sus picnics. El pie derecho fue atacado por un calambre dejando al lago llevarse a Vio. Bajo el agua, Vio dirigió su mirada hacia la orilla encontrándose con Vaati, quien le sonreía maliciosamente – "¿Por qué?" – pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos perdiendo todas sus fuerzas, dejándose hundir.

… … …

Ghirahim caminaba lentamente llevando sus manos hacia la nuca, levantó la cabeza lanzando un largo suspiro. Una melodía llega a sus oídos capturando su atención. Provenía de lo más profundo del bosque. Siguió la melodía ocultándose entre los arbustos y árboles; Se sorprendió al ver que el Hylian que tocaba la melodía era Sheik, rodeado de pequeños e indefensos animalitos, los cuales contemplaban las notas que el rubio dejaba salir del arpa. Ghirahim permaneció un rato escuchando esa maravillosa melodía.

Un conejito vio a Ghirahim, se asustó y salió del lugar entre brincos; el resto de los animales hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Mmm? – Sheik detuvo su melodía, dio media vuelta encontrándose con el peli blanco – ¡Ghira! ¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamó asombrado mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-No sabía que tocabas el arpa… tocas muy bien – comentó mientras se acercaba a saludarlo.

-Jeje… Gracias…

-Iba a visitarte

-¿¡E-en serio!? – sobresaltó el rubio.

-Sí… creí haberte avisado – se rascó la nuca el peli blanco, luego meneó la cabeza – en fin… ¿Quieres pasear por ahí? O… ¿Jugar al videojuego en mi casa?

-Cualquiera de los dos me suena muy bien – sonrió travieso Sheik.

… … …

Vio tosió escupiendo agua, abrió sus ojos encontrándose en la superficie.

-¡Vio! ¡Estás bien! – exclamó un aliviado y feliz Vaati ayudándolo a tomar asiento para poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas – Gracias… creí que te perdería – le depositó varios besos.

-¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó perplejo Vio - ¿Por qué luces tan asustado?

-¿¡Cómo que Por qué!? – replicó el minish – Por poco te ahogas – respondió molesto - ¿Por qué te lanzaste a nadar si no sabes? – dicha pregunta molestó al rubio. Vio se separó brutalmente de Vaati para luego darle un puñete en la cara - ¡Auch! – se quejó el minish sobándose el rostro – pero… ¿A qué rayos viene esto? – cuestionó perplejo.

-¡Tú me empujaste! ¡Te ví! – respondió un molesto Vio señalando a su pareja - ¿Por qué me empujaste si sabes que no sé nadar? – Vaati permaneció perplejo mirándolo - ¡Responde!

-No sé de qué estás hablando – respondió negando con la cabeza - ¿Cómo que yo te empujé?

-Sí, tú me empujaste y en vez de ayudarme, sonreíste – respondió el rubio - ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? – Vaati se puso de pie.

-Vio… dime – señaló un par de helados tirados en el suelo - ¿Qué son esas dos cosas?

-Helados – respondió confundido el mencionado levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Exacto! Ahora dime, ¿Para qué rayos te empujaría al lago, iría a comprar helados, vendría y los tiraría al suelo por ir a salvarte?

-¡No sé, dímelo tú! – bufó el rubio.

-¿¡Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que me vería!? Además, ni loco gastaría quince rupias en helados para luego tirarlos – se exasperó el brujo.

-Y si no fuiste tú, entonces ¿Quién fue? – se cruzó de brazos el rubio – ¿Acaso tienes un hermano gemelo o qué? – Vaati abrió sus ojos de par en par ante dicha pregunta, bajó la cabeza preocupado.

-"Esto está mal" – pensó llevando una mano hacia su frente – no lo sé, pero te juro que yo no fui

-Es todo, me voy – agarró su mochila – no te me acerques, ya no sé si confiar en ti – comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – Vaati agarró su mochila y comenzó a seguir al rubio – Vio, te juro que yo no fui – agarró la mano del pequeño, quien le dio un manotazo.

-¡Suéltame!

-Vio, por favor, tú sabes lo mucho que te cuido ¿Por qué te haría algo así? – insistía el minish.

-¡Aléjate de mi! – seguía caminando Vio sin mirar hacia donde iba.

-¡VIO! – llamó asustado Vaati agarrándolo de la mano para llevarlo hacia él. Una carreta pasó muy cerca de los chicos, un poquito más y podría decirse que casi rozaban. Vio se impactó ante tal hecho, sólo se aferró más a Vaati – entiende… - susurró el minish – si algo malo te pasa, me muero – comenzó a acariciar la dorada cabellera del pequeño – Y por favor, entiende… si me dejas, no amaré a nadie más – levantó el rostro de Vio para mirar sus ojitos zafiros, los cuales derramaban lágrimas – No llores – le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura secando sus lágrimas.

-Perdóname por ser tan idiota – escondió su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-Perdonaré todos tus pecados, Vio – susurró el minish apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza del rubio mientras lo encerraba en sus brazos.

… … …

Ghirahim encendió su laptop, conectó los controles y conectó unos cables al televisor para que el juego pudiera verse ahí. Era un juego de pelea al estilo mortal kombat, la diferencia era los personajes.

-¡Wow…! – exclamó el rubio sorprendido - ¡Cuántos personajes! – comenzó a curiosear cada cuadrito – no sé a quién elegir…

-Tómate tu tiempo – dijo Ghirahim eligiendo a Tidus de Final Fantasy X.

-¿¡También está Homer Simpson!? – rió juguetón el rubio – Y Mario… y Sonic… ¡Hasta el auto de Need For Speed! ¡Genial! – exclamó - ¿Cómo se llama éste juego?

-Ni idea… Groose me lo regaló… ni siquiera tenía nombre ni nada – respondió el peli blanco.

-Mmm… - Sheik sintió que ya le estaba haciendo esperar bastante a Ghira – Bueno… como no sé a quién elegir… elegiré a Sora de Kingdom Hearts… ¿Has jugado ese juego?

-No lo consigo en español – respondió Ghirahim antes de dibujar una mirada desafiante - ¿Listo para perder?

-Siempre pierdo… no me sorprende – se encogió de hombros Sheik. El juego dio comienzo dejando ver a los personajes elegidos por Ghira y Sheik - ¿Mmm?

-Oye… espera un momento – ambos se sorprendieron, en la pantalla estaban Tidus y Sora pero Sora estaba acompañado de Aeris, Goofy y Aladdín.

-¡Qué extraño! – exclamó Sheik rascándose la cabeza – se supone que el grupo oficial son Sora, Goofy y Donald… pero aún así, solamente Sora debe aparecer – La batalla dio su comienzo, Sheik todavía no ha presionado ni un botón cuando Aeris, Goofy y Aladdín comenzaron a atacar a Tidus sin piedad.

-¡Espera! – Ghirahim comenzó a presionar todos los botones - ¡No puedo matarlos todos a la vez! – Sheik comenzaba a reírse bajo, el ver cómo dichos personajes aprisionaban a Tidus sin redención alguna, le parecía una escena divertida - ¡Esperen! ¡De A Uno, Loco! – el peli blanco ni se fijó a quien atacaba con tal de deshacerse de uno. Dando estocadas al azár, derrotó a Aeris – ¡Ja! ¡Ya maté a una! Ahora me faltan tres – siguió presionando los botones sin fijarse a quién atacaba. A los tres segundos, Aeris revivió – WHAT!? ¿¡Reviven!? ¡Esto Es Trampa! – se exasperó - ¿Y encima se curan entre sí? – Sheik no aguantó y lanzó una tremenda carcajada poniendo más furioso a Ghirahim - ¡Éste juego está mal! – Tidus fue derrotado – Esto no vale – miró molesto a Sheik, quien se ahogaba de la risa.

-No me mires así jajajaja ¿Yo qué sabía que aparecerían tres más? – se sobaba la panza - ¡Qué jajaja vergüenza jajaja! ¡Te gané sin presionar un botón! – reía eufóricamente.

-Ya… cállate – el rubio, sin parar de reír se acercó a Ghira a depositarle un beso en la mejilla con la intención de calmarle el enojo, no obstante, Ghirahim no le dio importancia.

… … …

Comenzaba a anochecer. Los chicos púrpuras se dirigieron a casa de Vio a pasar el resto de la tarde noche. Vaati se apoyaba en la pared de la cocina con los brazos cruzados; observaba a su pareja preparar chocolate frío.

-"¿Debería confesarle a Vio de que soy un brujo?" – pensó seriamente el oji rubí sin despegar sus ojos en los de su pareja imaginándose millones de reacciones de éste si Vaati le confesara – "Si yo amara a alguien y me entero de que es un brujo… no se lo diría a nadie… además de que Vio me descubrió tres veces… quizás… él finge no recordar nada después de dejarlo inconsciente" – concluía mentalmente levantando la cabeza para mirar el techo – "pero por dentro sospecha de que lo soy…"

-"Pasamos tres años… y éste día fue la primera vez que discutimos… " – lanzó un suspiro resignado – "no sé por qué me siento mal… quizá por el golpe que le dí en la cara" – de reojo, miró a Vaati, quien aún se encontraba concentrado en sus pensamientos; en su pálida mejilla podía apreciarse un pequeño moretón – "Azul y Verde tienen razón" – sus ojitos zafiros comenzaron a brillar – "soy un bueno para nada… Vaati siempre siendo un amor conmigo y yo así le pago" – pasó su mano izquierda por sus ojos secando sus lágrimas a caer.

-¿Mm? – Vaati bajó la cabeza clavando sus ojos en su pareja - ¿Por qué lloras, Viuuu? – preguntó cariñoso acercándose al rubio a abrazarlo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te mereces a alguien mejor – sonrió compasivo el rubio dejando desconcertado al minish.

-¿Puedo saber a qué viene eso? - Vaati se rascó la nuca antes señalar su moretón en la mejilla - ¿Lo dices por esto? – preguntó a lo que el blondo asintió – ¡Uuuuf! Si supieras cuántas veces me pegó Ghira - sonrió juguetón – "aún recuerdo que dejé caer una enciclopedia en tu cabeza… creo que lo merezco" – volvió a abrazar a su pequeña pareja – Vio… Tú sabes lo mucho que te amo que perdonaría todas tus maldades… no te sientas mal por esto, en serio…

… … …

Por otro lado, Linzuki se encontraba dentro de la casa de Vaati escondida en la habitación donde éste realizaba pociones. Ella, desesperada, pasaba páginas de varios libros a toda velocidad sin darle tiempo a leer los títulos.

-Aquí está – susurró sonriendo triunfante al encontrar lo que buscaba. Agarró su mochila, rebuscó y sacó los "ingredientes" para la nueva poción que realizará. Linzuki sabía que Vaati pasaría la noche en casa de Vio pero, aún así, ella sentía que se le acababa el tiempo.

… … …

Vaati y Vio contemplaban una película. El Link violeta apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Llorar causa sueño y eso era lo que le pasaba al blondo en éste momento; sus ojos se cerraban de a poco. El brujo le pasó un brazo por su hombro haciéndole sentir seguro al pequeño.

-¿Te aburre la película, Vio? – cuestionó Vaati al notar que el mencionado se estaba quedando dormido.

-No… me está ganando el sueño… es todo… - respondió sereno el rubio refregándose un ojo.

-¿Quieres que la sigamos viendo mañana? – inquirió Vaati depositándole un beso en la frente.

-Sí, mejor mañana – asintió Vio antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el baño.

… … …

Por último Ghira y Sheik pasaron el resto de la tarde en el Lago Hylia; ambos contemplaban el cielo nocturno acostados sobre el césped. El silencio reinaba hasta que Sheik decidió hablar.

-Eeehmm… ¿Y Fi? – cuestionó el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

-De viaje – respondió el peli blanco sereno.

-Pero… ¿Le has confesado tus sentimientos? – volvió a inquirir Sheik.

-Así es, y me corresponde – sonrió con el solo recordar el primer beso que se dieron en la graduación – lo malo es que ella se mudará y no sabe cuándo vendrá... pero estoy dispuesto a esperarla.

-Ya veo… - musitó el rubio tomando asiento – Gracias por éste día, Ghira… la pasé bien – dibujó una apacible sonrisa – ven a visitarme cuando quieras.

-Vale…

-¿Sabes qué es lo que me hace más feliz? – preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa, Ghirahim accedió a su pregunta dirigiéndole la mirada desde el suelo – que me tengas en cuenta, comenzar a pensar que estoy formando parte de tu vida.

-¡Cómo no! Por más que haya querido matarte, eres un buen amigo.

-Jejeje… -rió travieso el rubio – bueno… me voy llendo, ya es tarde – Se acercó a depositarle un beso en los labios del peli blanco dejando sorprendido a éste último – Buenas Noches… - susurró. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente alejándose de su amigo.

-Sheik… - llamó Ghirahim tomando asiento - ¿Qué fue eso?

-Sólo puedo decir que no fue un accidente – respondió sin dejar de caminar dejando confundido a su amigo.

… … …

El brujo abrazó a Vio por la espalda. Hacía un calor infernal como para que estuvieran en esa posición pero, al parecer, no les importaban. Vaati le depositaba besos en el cuello de Vio. No podía dormir y con algo quería entretenerse.

-Amor, quiero dormir – murmuró Vio levantando el hombro; los besos en el cuello le daban cosquillas.

-Yo también quiero… pero no puedo, no tengo sueño – mordió sutil la oreja de Vio. Tenía que admitirlo, le enloquecía las mordidas en la oreja; le causaba un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago. Vio dio media vuelta para luego besar al brujo. Empezando con un simple y toque de labios y terminando con explorar la cavidad bucal del otro con la lengua. Vaati comenzó a acariciar el cabello dorado del oji azul, de paso para profundizar el beso.

Cortaron el beso por falta de aire, el brujo tomó asiento; le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura al Hylian que ama rozando, con las yemas de sus dedos aquellas mejillas rubias hasta llegar a sus labios. Vio agarró la mano, con la cual, Vaati acariciaba sus labios para así, depositarle un beso como un caballero saludar con un beso en la mano a una doncella.

-¡Aaaw Más tierno! – comentó el brujo naciendo una carcajada en ambos.

-Tú sí sabes cómo alegrarme los días – comentó sereno el rubio entrelazando su mano derecha con la izquierda de Vaati mientras éste último se acercaba a apoyarle, nuevamente, sus labios. Los chicos púrpuras comenzaron a sentir el latir desesperado del corazón, las mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas mientras se les dificultaba respirar, como si acabaran de hacer ejercicios. Vaati sentía la necesidad de explorar cada parte, cada piel del cuerpo de Vio. Sentía la necesidad de explorar lugares que no ha explorado hasta ahora bajo la ropa. Vio sentía la misma necesidad, abarcó el cuello de su seme comenzando a acariciarle la larga cabellera violácea.

Vio levantó la cabeza dándole acceso al oji rubí de poder avanzar un poco más de lo que hacían hasta ahora, dándole a entender que hoy, esa misma noche, se entregará a él.

-Aaah… - comenzó a gemir el rubio al sentir los besos que su pareja le depositaba en el cuello. Su vientre estaba siendo acariciado por una de sus manos, sentía cosquillas. El calor comenzaba a consumirles, sentían el doble de calor de lo que ya venían sintiendo. El minish subió su mano hasta llegar a los pezones del pequeño. Vio no pudo evitar ruborizarse de la vergüenza – Ay… - lanzó un quejido al notar cómo los dedos de su seme jugaban con uno de sus pezones mientras el otro era besado. Una vez parado de jugar con los pezones de su uke, Vaati vuelve a subir a dejarle más besos en la mejilla de Vio; besos pequeños pero dulces, susurrando con voz ronca tres veces en el oído diciéndole lo mucho que lo ama. Vio abarcó el cuello de Vaati, cerró sus ojos para que no se perdiera el encanto. Vaati recorrió con su mano el torso el pequeño, dejando llama por cada camino que recorría; bajó su mano hasta llegar al vientre causándole cosquillas a Vio.

-Luces tan frágil – susurró el minish antes de rozar sus labios con los de Vio – ser pequeño te hace ver más lindo e inocente – entrelazó su mano izquierda con la derecha de Vio – Vio… ¿Quieres que continúe? – cuestionó al darse cuenta de que estaba yendo más lejos que de costumbre. El rubio asintió ante su pregunta - ¿Seguro?

-Sí… seguro… - sonrió tierno el rubio comenzando a acariciar la cabellera de Vaati.

-¿Segurísimo? – volvió a preguntar el minish inseguro.

-Sí

-Pero ¿Seguro? – insistió el minish.

-Sí – Vio abrió sus ojos para mirar a Vaati perplejo - ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Es que es mi primera vez – se rascó la nuca el brujo avergonzado – y no sé cómo llevarlo a cabo.

-Déjate llevar… - replicó sereno el rubio.

-Hummm… - Vaati vaciló por unos segundos no muy convencido – de acuerdo… pero avísame si te hago mal - Vio asintió; tenía noción de lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser pero estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él, a unir su cuerpo con el hylian que ama.

Fueron minutos eternos, minutos llenos de cariño, caricias y besos entregados y recibidos por parte del otro finalizando con una lenta, dolorosa pero placentera danza bajo las sábanas.

* * *

-"No sé si he soñado… o han intentado separarme de mi cuerpo otra vez" – fue lo primero que pensó Vaati al despertar intentando levantarse. Pero el cansancio le ganaba – "Uuhg… sabía que quedaría agotado pero no tanto" – sonrió tierno al recordar la noche anterior – "de todos modos, estuvo muy lindo" – movió su cabeza esperando encontrar a Vio a su lado, deseaba abrazarlo; pero Vio no estaba en la cama. Vaati, a la fuerza, tomó asiento – "Otro día caluroso… ¡Qué infierno!" – salió de la cama de mala gana, caminó hacia la cocina al escuchar al rubio hacer ruidos allí – Buenos Días, Amor – susurró con voz ronca abrazándolo por detrás antes de depositarle un beso en el cuello. Vio permaneció callado continuando con su almuerzo - ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó cariñoso separándose del rubio.

-Vaati… cuando quieras vengarte de algo que te haya hecho… hazlo cuando esté despierto – Vio dio media vuelta espantando a su pareja.

-¿Qué ra-…? Pero ¿¡Quién Te Ha Hecho Esto!? – preguntó molesto el minish agarrando a Vio de los hombros, no fue nada agradable ver el rostro del hylian que tanto ama con dos grandes moretones adornándolo – ¡Dime quién fue y lo mato! – masculló.

-Fuiste tú – respondió sereno el oji azul volviendo a impactar a Vaati.

-¿Yo? ¿¡Yo Te Hice Esto!? – sobresaltó el minish sintiendo una guerra de sentimientos en su interior.

-Sí… habrá sido eso de las tres de la madrugada cuando me golpeaste e intentaste estrangularme – señaló su cuello, en el cual, se dibujaba unos rasguños – Ésta vez, pasa… pero la próxima vez, dormirás en el sofá – se cruzó de brazos.

-Maldita sea… - masculló el oji rubí desviando la mirada – "otra vez lo han hecho…" – pensó llevando su mano hacia su cabeza – Esto está mal… muy mal…

-Dos veces en un día… y, esta vez, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que fuiste tú – seguía hablando sereno Vio.

-"¿Cómo demonios le explico esto? ¡No me creerá! ¡Maldita sea!" – pensaba inquieto Vaati. Estaba tan furioso que deseaba dar una patada a la pared mas se acordó que estaba descalzo. Se dio por vencido, respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. Pase lo que pase, el adivino ya le había dicho que le quedaba poco tiempo – Vio… me manipularon – habló intentando sonar tranquilo; el mencionado le dedico una mirada confundida – Yo… yo… - desvió la mirada – soy un Brujo – confesó. Vio esbozó una sonrisa ante lo oído.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**(Típico, falta poco para terminar y se me bloquea la inspiración. son 14 capitulos en total)**

**(06/08) EDIT: Mañana es mi cumple T_T me estoy volviendo vieja T.T **

**Solo... me faltaba unas palabritas por terminar? ò_o Bueh!**

**Hola! los extrañé muchuuuu T_T estuve escasa de inspiración y tiempo... a parte de que quería avanzar con el comic :3 y bueno... ahora la notebook está pésima pero lo arreglarán muy pronto y volveré a escribir :D **

**¡Nuevo Fic A La Vista! jeje, les comento que tengo un nuevo fic a la vista :) (a esta época es cuando mi imaginación crece y ya tengo tres capis hecho xD) pero lo voy a subir cuando termine con éste xD **

**-RinYLenKagamine99: ****Ooow jeje es lindu que mueran de ternura con éste fic n_n solo espero no arruinar el final ._. Sheru no seas amargado e integrate y diviertete con los kagamines :D jijiji ojalá les haya gustado este cap :) Nus vemus linduritas! :D Ah! recién ahora me entero xD Gracias por Leer el fic "Niñero" *pervmodeon* xD :) me alegro de que les haya gustado n.n**

**-YoMeLlamoChofi: Jajaja Vaya chica traviesa es Raquel. Perdun, chicas, dije que habría lemon pero por como iba la cosa tuve que hacerlo tierno y de pocas palabras :( ; pero les prometo que leerán mucho lemon, no aquí pero en los siguientes ;) jejeje Mucha suerte con los profesores! xD!**

**-Pablo Ignacio. Pena Gutierrez: Jujuuu ya se responderán esas preguntitas :D jeje pasaste bien tus vacacions? y qué bueno que hayas terminado los examenes n_n :) ojalá te haya gustado éste capi. Saludos! :D**

**-Jokerman-fanfic: Te extrañé bastante Q.Q Qué genial que hayas vuelto jeje :) Me alegru que te haya gustado y te haya hecho reir :3. Te cuidas mosha! Duerme bien :3**

**Nus vemus en el siguiente capi!**


	12. Cap 12: Confesión

**CAPITULO 12:**

**Confesión**

_-"¿Cómo demonios le explico esto? ¡No me creerá! ¡Maldita sea!" – pensaba inquieto Vaati. Estaba tan furioso que deseaba dar una patada a la pared mas se acordó que estaba descalzo. Se dio por vencido, respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. Pase lo que pase, el adivino ya le había dicho que le quedaba poco tiempo – Vio… me manipularon – habló intentando sonar tranquilo; el mencionado le dedico una mirada confundida – Yo… yo… - desvió la mirada – soy un Brujo – confesó. Vio esbozó una sonrisa ante lo oído._

-Lo sabía – comentó el rubio.

-ah… - Vaati suspiró resignado bajando la cabeza – no quería decírtelo… es difícil confesarlo – Vio se acercó a su pareja para abrazarlo - ¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

-¿Por qué se lo diría a alguien con lo mucho que te amo? – sonrió compasivo Vio antes de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su seme – Solamente quería saberlo, es todo – Vaati correspondió el abrazo de su uke.

-Te amo, Vio

-Y yo a ti… pero igual, no te zafarás de los golpes que me diste – rió juguetón el rubio – quisiera una explicación.

-Es una historia muy larga… ¿puedo contártelo en mi casa más tarde? – susurró con voz ronca el brujo depositándole un beso en la frente.

-De acuerdo

Luego de almorzar, Vaati se dirigió a su casa dejando a Vio permanecer en la suya. El rubio acomodó un poco su casa, una vez ordenado tomó asiento en el sofá habitada en la sala de estar. Lanzó un largo suspiro, llevó su mano hacia sus mejillas donde adornaban dos grandes moretones. Trató de inventar una excusa por si su padre le preguntaba acerca de esos moretones, no quería que su padre se enojara con Vaati y le obligara a terminar con él. No importaba cuántas veces Vaati le pegara, Vio lo seguiría amando.

-"¿Será por ése motivo que las mujeres maltratadas no terminan con sus esposos? Porque, así todo… ¿Lo siguen amando?..." – se cuestionó a sí mismo Vio – "Lo que sea… sé que no fue él el que me pegó" –

Vaati había olvidado el cinturón que Ezlo le regaló, en la cama de Vio. Dicho cinturón, comenzó a brillar.

Tres golpes en la puerta sacaron los pensamientos de Vio, se levantó de su asiento para atender.

–Linzuki… - se asombró el rubio.

-Hola Vi… - saludó seductora la rubia, mas esa sonrisa seductora cambió al ver los moretones adornados en sus mejillas – Pero ¿¡Qué te pasó!? – se sobresaltó llevando sus manos a la mejilla de su amor imposible - ¡Dime quién fue y lo mato!

-Tranquila… no fue nada grave – la tranquilizó.

-¡Fue ese tal Vaati! ¿Verdad? – aunque fuera una pregunta, ella ya sabía que algo no andaba bien en el brujo.

-Estaba sonámbulo, es todo – respondió Vio dibujando una serena sonrisa; Linzuki lo miró asombrada, llevó su mano hacia su cabeza; Vio se sorprendió por un momento, Linzuki tuvo la misma reacción que Vaati – ven… pasa… - le brindó su casa - ¿Qué se te ofrece por aquí, pequeña?.

-"No puedo creerlo" – pensaba Linzuki preocupada.

-¿Linzuki? – llamó Vio esfumando los pensamientos de la chica.

-¿Eh? – accedió la rubia perpleja.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – dibujó su típica sonrisa ruborizando las mejillas de Linzuki.

-Eeeh… nada… - respondió tomando asiento en el sofá – sólo quiero pasar una tarde contigo – sonrió apacible.

-De acuerdo… sólo por unas horas, pues, dentro de un rato me iré a casa de Vaati – advirtió Vio sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Ooow… - hizo puchero la rubia – Pero yo quería quedarme aquí… toda la noche… - dijo lo último dibujando una mirada pícara.

-Oye… - Vio tomó asiento a su lado – aprecio tus sentimientos hacia mí… pero yo le soy fiel a Vaati – cambió su típica sonrisa a una compasiva – hay muchos chicos en éste mundo como para

-Pero ninguno como tú – interrumpió Linzuki - ¿Qué tiene Vaati que no tenga yo? – preguntó dejando desconcertado a Vio – él y yo somos completamente iguales… sólo que él es más estúpido y positivo.

-Pero aún así, lo amo tal cual

-Si lo amas a él… también me amas a mí – se acercó al rubio, quien se encontraba perplejo ante lo dicho por Linzuki.

-No entiendo… - susurró el Link calmado.

-Mejor aún – rió juguetona antes de apoyar sus labios en los de Vio dejándolo confundido – déjame pasar ésta noche contigo – susurró.

-¡No! – el rubio cortó el beso levantándose de su asiento – Por favor, no insistas… yo te quiero como amiga… nada más…

-¡Oh, Come On, Vio! ¿Le dejas pasar una noche a él y no a mí? – se molestó la rubia.

-Porque es mi pareja, sólo él tiene el derecho de tocarme, tú no, ni tengo el derecho de tocarte a ti – respondió.

-Por favor… sólo por ésta noche… y no volveré a molestarte – Linzuki se levantó de su asiento para abrazarlo – por favor…

-¿Y qué hay de tus padres? – sonrió malicioso Vio - ¿Ellos te dejarían quedarte conmigo?

-¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Ya les hablé de ti – respondió dibujando una mirada suplicante – Por favor, Vio, te amo demasiado… solo una noche… - insistió, no obstante, Vio volvió a negar. Linzuki frunció el entrecejo cruzando sus brazos – Yo sé que Vaati es un brujo – dichas palabras impactaron a Vio – si quieres seguir viéndolo… te sugiero que pases una noche conmigo – sonrió maliciosa la rubia, no quería llegar a esto, pero se vio obligada a hacerlo.

-…- Vio vaciló por un rato. No podía serle infiel a su pareja pero tampoco quería que Linzuki dijera a todo Hyrule que Vaati es un brujo. ¿Por qué siempre hay alguien que complica las cosas? - ¿Por qué me haces esto Linzuki? – cuestionó.

-Nos queda poco tiempo, Vio, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo – respondió la chica; sus ojitos zafiros comenzaron a brillar, deseosos de despedir lágrimas – a Vaati y a mí nos queda poco tiempo y… quisiera aprovecharlo… - cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

-…- Vio suspiró cansino, abrazó a la chica para consolarla mientras pensaba por un rato hasta que, por fin, se decidió – está bien… quédate aquí ésta noche…

-¿En serio? – preguntó la rubia clavando sus ojos zafiros cubierto de perlitas lagrimosas en los de Vio.

-Sí… pero que nadie se entere de esto… ni siquiera Vaati ¿Ok? – Linzuki asintió mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Sí… te prometo que sólo será hoy – Vio volvió a suspirar cansino pensando en qué excusa le daría a Vaati para no ir a su casa.

Linzuki sabía que fue una molestia el resto del día, pero realmente quería aprovecharlo.

-Sólo… por curiosidad ¿cómo cuántos días te quedan? – cuestionó el rubio mientras le servía té helado a su amiga.

-no lo sé – negó Linzuki sentada en el sofá – él me dijo que me queda muy poco tiempo…

-¿quién? – inquirió curioso Vio.

-Un adivino – respondió ella seria y preocupada.

-entiendo… - murmuró Vio entregándole la taza - ¿por qué involucras a Vaati, entonces?

-cuando llegue el momento, lo entenderás – le dedicó un fuerte abrazo - sólo déjame aprovechar ésta noche para decirte lo mucho que te amo - Vio cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, en cuanto se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en su cama junto con Linzuki - déjamelo todo a mí - sonrió picarona la rubia - Te Amo Demasiado, mi pequeño Vio - susurró antes de que el control se perdiera en ellos dos.

... ... ...

Amaneció. Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana. Linzuki se vistió, le depositó un último beso en la mejilla de Vio, quien aún seguía durmiendo.

-Gracias, Vio, me hiciste muy feliz - susurró en el oído del rubio.

Salió de la casa del Link violáceo. Estaba agotada, no quería hacer nada ni tenía el humor para estar con amigas, sólo quería estar sola. Pero le prometió a Zelda asistir a la salida con sus otras amigas, entre ellas, Tetra, Saria y Anju. Quedaron en encontrarse en la ciudadela. Linzuki sentía que algo la frenaba, una parte de ella no quería ir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

La ciudadela se veía vacía, Linzuki observó para cualquier lugar. Nadie. Solamente Zelda se encontraba en medio de la ciudadela; al parecer, las otras chicas llegarán un poco tarde.

-¡Zelda! – llamó Linzuki fingiendo una sonrisa, la mencionada la miraba seriamente, dicha mirada dejó perpleja a su amiga - ¿Sucede algo, amiga? – cuestionó encogiendo sus hombros. Tetra se acercó a Linzuki apuntándole con la espada impactándola - ¿¡Qué haces, Tetris!?

-¡Me llamo Tetra, Maldita sea! – replicó la mencionada harta de que Linzuki le llamara de esa manera.

-Me he enterado que ustedes tres practican brujerías – habló seria la princesa. Linzuki pudo escuchar desvainar unas espadas más; dio media vuelta encontrándose con sus compañeros de clases apuntándola con las espadas: Verde, Azul, Shadow Link y Rojo - ¿es cierto eso, Linzuki? – inquirió.

-¿Quiénes son los otros dos? – cuestionó Linzuki sintiendo su corazón latir a mil. La princesa Zelda señaló con la mirada un cartel pegado en una casa; Linzuki se impactó al ver las fotos de Vaati y Vio – Eso… ¡Eso Es Mentira! – sobresaltó pensando en varias mentiras.

-Te hemos visto, Linzuki – habló Verde acercándose hacia la mencionada – de no ser así… entonces ¿qué hacías con esos ingredientes raros ante ayer?

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! – mintió la acusada.

-Confié en ti, Linzuki – habló Zelda sin cambiar de expresión – pensé que podríamos ser buenas amigas…

-Zelda… tú no lo harías… - murmuró Linzuki retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡Shadow Link, Azul! – llamó la Princesa – ¡Busquen a Vaati y a Vio!

-¡Noo! – La rubia quiso detenerlos mas Tetra y Verde detuvieron sus pasos - ¡Suéltenme!

-Llévenla a la guillotina – ordenó la princesa.

-¡No! – gritaba con horror la pequeña intentando zafarse de los agarres de sus compañeros - ¡Déjenme!... por favor… déjenme.

-Hey… Linzuki… ¿estás bien? – habló Vio zamarreando el brazo de su amiga, quien despertó asustada, no dudó ni un segundo en aferrarse a Vio - ¿Qué te sucede? – cuestionó adormilado. La rubia no pudo contenerse, comenzó a llorar escondiendo su cara en el pecho del rubio.

-Tengo miedo, Vio… Tengo miedo… no quiero que me corten la cabeza

-Tranquila… fue sólo un sueño

-Parecía tan real, tengo miedo de que eso se vuelva realidad

-¿Mmm?

Flashback

_Vaati estaba sentado en su cama, tenía la mirada baja, sus ojos brillaban a tal punto que deseaba despedir lágrimas._

_-¿Vaati? – cuestionó Vio acercándose al mencionado - ¿Qué te sucede?_

_-… - el minish negó con la cabeza, unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer por sus mejillas – soñé que me quemaban – respondió._

_-¿Mmm? – el rubio le miró perplejo. Al rato, tomó asiento al lado de su amigo y le dedicó un abrazo – Tranquilo… fue sólo una pesadilla – le habló de manera dulce._

_-Parecía tan real… - se aferró a Vio – tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que eso se vuelva realidad – escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio._

_-… - Vio no hizo más que acariciarle la cabellera perplejo. No entendía, Vio ha soñado que lo quemaban, que le cortaban las piernas, que un asesino lo perseguía, que se ahogaba o que los animales comían su cuerpo y sin embargo, nunca se asustó tanto por un sueño y mucho menos llegó a llorar._

Fin del Flashback

-"Ella… ¿también será una bruja?"

* * *

Vio llegó a casa de su pareja, vaciló por un buen rato, se sentía tan pésimo por dentro; bajó la cabeza y dio tres golpes en la puerta. Vaati lo atendió junto a una gran sonrisa, no obstante, la sonrisa del brujo se desvaneció al ver a su pareja llorar.

-Vio ¿Qué te sucede? – cuestionó Vaati llevándolo hacia adentro de su casa - ¿Qué te pasó? – le agarró de los hombros hablándole con mucha dulzura.

-Perdóname… perdóname… - musitó con voz quebrada cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió confundido el mayor.

-Te he sido infiel – respondió el rubio dejando asombrado a su pareja. El silencio comenzó a reinar. Vaati se había quedado sin habla ante lo oído.

-¿Me has sido infiel? – susurró Vaati sintiendo cómo se le derrumbaba su corazón. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta, se separó de Vio dándole la espalda cuando éste asintió a su pregunta – ¿Puedo saber por qué lo has hecho, Vio? – preguntó serio llevando su mano hacia la cabeza mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro.

-Se parecía tanto a ti – respondió entre sollozos el rubio – ella sabe que eres un brujo… y me amenazó con decirles a todos si no pasaba una noche con ella – añadió.

-¿Quién es 'ella'? – preguntó Vaati volteándose para mirar al pequeño.

-Linzuki – dicha respuesta enfureció al brujo.

-¡Esa Maldita Zorra! – masculló apretando sus puños.

-De verdad, lo siento, Vaati… no sabía qué hacer… - bajó la cabeza apenado. El brujo respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse.

-Está bien… no llores… - mostró una sonrisa falsa mientras se acercaba a su uke para abrazarlo – no fue tu culpa – comenzó a acariciar la dorada cabellera del pequeño – De verdad… no sé cómo sentirme – añadió dejando perplejo al rubio – es decir, me fuiste infiel por mi seguridad… eso me hace… feliz… - pensó por unos segundos – no, no te odio… odio más a Linzuki – un hacha apareció mágicamente en la mano de Vaati – dame su dirección… yo me encargaré de hacerla pedacitos – sonrió inocente. Vio lanzó una risilla, esa fue la intención de Vaati.

-de todos modos, le queda poco tiempo - sonrió compasivo el rubio dejando desconcertado a su pareja.

-¿A qué te refieres con que le queda poco tiempo?

-Así me dijo ella... un adivino le dijo que le queda poco tiempo - respondió el rubio. Vaati permaneció pensativo por unos segundos sin despegar sus ojos de su pareja - ¿Vaati? - llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El brujo se acercó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de su uke.

-Está bien - susurró - te perdono - Vio correspondió su abrazo.

-Gracias, Vaati -apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su seme sintiéndose seguro de todo mal.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Vio: ¿Se te ofrece algo? :)**

**Linzuki: Eeeh… nada… sólo quiero pasar una tarde contigo n_n**

**Vio: De acuerdo… sólo por unas horas, pues, dentro de un rato me iré a casa de Vaati :3**

**Linzuki: Ooow… :( Pero yo quería quedarme aquí… toda la noche… ¬u¬**

**Vio: Bueno, tú quédate pero yo me voy con Vaati**

**Linzuki: Vio! Ò.Ó**

**Vio: Qué!? O.O**

**xD me mató! eso lo inventó mi hermano xD**

**:3 Solo me faltaba muy poquito para terminar éste capitulo, igual,me falta muy poco para terminar con el siguiente :3**

**Para los tres: Gracias por los saludos, en serio n_n qué lindus lectores sun! :'D**

**Debo admitirlo, me gusta cuando el lector participa xD es decir, que sospecha, que presiente, las preguntas, etc. Nu sé purqué pero me gusta esu xD**

**-YoMeLlamoChofi: Kyush! creeme, la harina no es nada comparado con lo que me pasó el año pasado (equivocarme de autobus y terminar en la otra punta de argentina :'D fue hermoso) y te entiendo, cuando me registré en ésta página también tuve miedo de usarlo incluso les tuve miedo a los reviews xD. Sales! Ojalá te haya gustado éste capi :) Saludos! y también a Raquel xD**

**-Pablo Ignacio . Pena Gutierrez: Nada mejor que pasar las vacaciones en casita ****n.n Me parece que tus preguntas se van a resolver en el ultimo capitulo xD nu, en seriu ._. Sales! Ojalá te haya gustado éste capi :3 Ten un lindu día :) Saludus! **

**-RinYLenKagamine99: (Mmm me pregunto qué es lo que no cambiarán mmm...) xD me alegro que les guste y ojalá les haya gustado éste capi... pe-pe-pero si Sheru era una joshita de niño Q.Q! xD tengan un linduuu día :D! Saludus!**

**Sales nus vemus en el siguiente capitulo :)**


	13. Cap 13: La Última Cita

**CAPITULO 13**

**La Última Cita**

Ya faltaba solo dos meses para que Vio se graduara. No veía la hora de terminar. Los compañeros de su curso pusieron música y comenzaron a bailar; los profesores, simplemente, dejaban que se divirtieran o se divertían con ellos. Tomaban fotos, se disfrazaban, reían y cantaban.

-"Son todos más falsos" – pensó con repugnancia Vio sentado en un rincón mientras observaba a sus compañeros – "Juro que el día en que me gradúe no volveré a pisar ésta escuela" – desvió la mirada encontrando a Linzuki sentada al fondo, en la misma posición que Vio: mirando aburridamente a sus amigos.

Linzuki sintió que alguien la miraba, movió su cabeza. Dibujó una tierna sonrisa al ver que era Vio el que la estaba mirando. Vio pensó por un momento que Linzuki se levantaría de su asiento y se acercaría a él para hablar como solía hacerlo, pero hoy no fue así. Ya de por sí, le pareció extraño que no esté muy pegada a Zelda.

-"No sé por qué… pero siento que Linzuki será la única a quien extrañaré" – sonrió sereno ruborizando las mejillas de la rubia, quien desvió la mirada rápidamente – "a pesar de las discusiones que hemos tenido y mi rechazo hacia ella… siempre me tuvo en cuenta" – en ese momento, Zelda llamó a Linzuki para animarla y disfrutar sus últimos meses a su lado; aunque la rubia no tenía ganas intentó pasarla bien.

-Vamos, Vio – invitó Linzuki agarrando la mano de Vio para llevarlo con su grupo.

Al día siguiente. Como saldrían temprano, la mayoría no se ha molestado en ir a clases. Ni un Links ha asistido excepto Vio, hoy sería un día perfecto.

Al sonar el timbre de recreo, Vio se levantó de su asiento con la intención de ir al baño pero tres chicos impidieron sus pasos.

-¡Chicos! – exclamó un feliz Vio al ver a su pareja, a Ghirahim y a Sheik en el colegio - ¡Qué alegría verlos! – abrazó con fuerza a Vaati ya que hacía dos meses que no lo veía – te extraño, amor – susurró en el oído del minish.

-Y yo a ti – respondió Vaati dibujando una sonrisa compasiva – perdóname, Vio, me están dando con toda en la universidad… te lo compensaré, te lo prometo

-Tengo muuuuchas cositas preparadas para ti – sonrió pícaro el rubio antes de cambiar a una sonrisa inocente – tú sabes… galletas, juegos, películas, etc.

-Creo que soy un pervertido – comentó Ghirahim al mal pensar por lo que dijo Vio.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí? – inquirió Vio curioso.

-Venimos a retirar de una vez por todas el maldito certificado de secundaria – masculló Ghirahim ya cansado de pisar cuatro veces ésta escuela. Sheik miraba el patio de la escuela con nostalgia – ¡hey, Sheik, despierta! – tronó los dedos delante del mencionado – avísame si ves al director Ganon.

-sí, te lo diré – habló Sheik en la luna.

Linzuki, en la puerta de su salón los observaba con brazos cruzados, seria, distraída. Sus ojos se clavaban en Vaati pensando en lo afortunado que es el poder tener a Vio.

-"Si tan solo él lo supiera… también pasaría más tiempo conmigo" – pensó deprimida entrando a su salón. El director Ganon pasó al lado de los chicos egresados.

-Ganon… ¿Ya están listos nuestros certificados? – preguntó un cansado Ghirahim.

-dentro de dos meses – respondió el mayor entrando a Dirección.

-Oh! Come on! – se quejaron los tres.

-¡Hace dos meses dijo lo mismo! - se cruzó de brazos un molesto Sheik haciendo reír al peli blanco. El timbre sonó por todo el colegio. Vio se despidió de sus amigos y de su pareja.

-El lunes no tengo clases… ¿quieres que te vaya a visitar cuando salgas del colegio? – preguntó el brujo.

-Por un día contigo, faltaré – entrelazó sus manos con las del minish – te extraño – hizo puchero.

-Y yo a ti – le depositó un beso en la frente – entonces… el lunes saldremos… iremos a donde tú quieras ¿si? – el rubio asintió emocionado – nos vemos el lunes, te amo, Vio – se separó del mencionado corriendo hacia Ghirahim y Sheik ya que lo dejaron muy atrás. Vio suspiró compasivo, recordaba cuando hace un año el rubio ansiaba la llegada del recreo para pasarlo con Vaati y Ghirahim.

-"¡Qué tiempos aquellos!" – pensó dirigiéndose hacia su salón. En cuanto tomó asiento en su banco, comenzó a observar a su alrededor. Otra vez Linzuki estaba sola, Zelda hablaba con Tetra – "¿Se habrán peleado?" – pensó perplejo.

El profesor se tardaba en llegar. El rubio recordó un objeto guardado en su mochila. Sacó dicho objeto para luego dirigirse hacia Linzuki.

-Toma… para ti – tomó asiento a su lado mientras le entregaba un regalo. Linzuki lo miró asombrada y confundida - ¿Sabes? A pesar de las discusiones que hemos tenido, he llegado a apreciarte… pues… siempre te acordaste de mí… siempre me tuviste en cuenta – los ojitos zafiros de Linzuki comenzaron a brillar – el hecho de que me defendieras… y pelearas por mí… me hiciste sentirme querido… créeme que si Vaati no hubiera llegado primero… te haría mi pareja – dichas palabras derramaron lágrimas en la pequeña – no llores – le habló con mucha dulzura acariciando su cabeza.

-Perdón – se disculpó la rubia – gracias, Vio… eres tan gentil – abrazó el regalo – pero nosotros ya somos felices

-¿Mmm? – el rubio levantó una ceja ante lo dicho.

-Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, no hay un momento en donde nos separemos – sonrió compasiva la rubia – Vaati, tú y yo ya estamos oficialmente casados, ambos te amamos y ambos te protegeremos en las malas – Vio tenía varios signos de interrogación bailando a su alrededor – pronto entenderás a lo que me refiero, sólo… no te sientas mal por no pasar mucho tiempo conmigo – se acercó al oído del rubio – yo solamente estoy aquí para detener a Zelda – dichas palabras asombraron al Link violáceo – por favor, cuida a Vaati; no en vano digo que él es estúpido – rió traviesa – no quiero decir que te separes de él, sólo te comento que es estúpido – ambos rieron – gracias, Vio – agradeció depositando un beso en los labios de su compañero preferido – me gustaría pasar otra noche contigo… pero debo proteger a Vaati.

-¿eh? – preguntó un confundido Vio. El director Ganon entró al salón avisando que su profesor no llegaría, autorizándoles salir de la escuela. Linzuki agarró su mochila y le dedicó un último beso a Vio. A éste ya no le importaba la infidelidad, los besos que Linzuki le dedicaba le recordaba a Vaati.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en tercer año y se cortó la luz? Fui yo la que te besó – rió juguetona.

-Traviesa – sonrió sereno Vio.

-¿Sabes, Vio? Me importa un bledo lo que diga el destino, haré lo posible por salvarte a ti y a tu pareja– susurró antes de que Zelda se acercara a ella y salieran del salón. El rubio se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió hacia su banco para agarrar su mochila.

-"¿Qué quiso decir con que hará lo posible por salvarnos?" – pensó perplejo – "esa chica es una caja de misterio" – tomó su mochila y salió del salón rumbo hacia su casa.

* * *

Llegó lunes, hacía un lindo día primaveral. Sheik visitó la casa de Ghirahim.

-¿Puedo saber qué te trae por aquí? – habló adormilado Ghirahim.

-Vamos, vago, son las dos de la tarde como para que sigas durmiendo – fingió molestia el rubio.

-Oh… cállate- Sheik lanzó una traviesa risilla.

-Me llamaron del colegio, me dijeron que ya están los certificados – sonrió apacible el rubio.

-Creí que llegarían dentro de dos meses – murmuró el peli blanco – ok… espérame unos minutos – cerró la puerta dejando a Sheik afuera.

Por otro lado, Vio visitó la casa de Vaati, quien de repente lo llenó de cariño y besos.

-No te imaginas cuánto te extrañé, Vio – le dijo entre besos el minish al hylian.

-Y yo a ti

-¿cómo puedo compensarte por haberme esperado tanto? – cuestionó a lo que el rubio dibujó una mirada pícara – oye… guarda eso para la noche – rió el brujo.

-Lo esperaré con muchas ansias - habló seductor el rubio poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del brujo.

-¡Quién diría que por dentro eres un pervertido! - volvió a reír el peli violeta llevando sus manos hacia la cintura ajena.

Una hora después, Ghirahim y Sheik llegaron al colegio a retirar los certificados, esperaron sentados en el patio unos quince minutos hasta que el Profesor Demise los llamó, quien los levó a la sala de Maestros. Se encontraba vacío dicho salón.

-Aquí tienes, Sheik - Habló el profesor Demise entregándole el certificado a Sheik - ya está legalizado.

-¡Genial! - exclamó un sonriente Sheik agarrando su certificado.

-¿Me deja un momento a solas con Ghirahim, Sheik? - preguntó el mayor a lo que el rubio asintió antes de salir del salón de maestros y cerrar la puerta.

-¿No estará pensando en violarme, verdad? - se rascó la nuca el peli banco.

-No... - negó con la cabeza el mayor tomando asiento - yo sé que tu amigo, Vaati, es un brujo - dichas palabras asustaron a Ghirahim, quien de repente tiró del traje de su maestro.

-Usted dice una palabra sobre esto y haré su vida imposible - amenazó el peli blanco.

-Puedes confiar en mí pero el motivo por la que te digo esto es porque hay varios rumores de él en el último curso - habló el mayor dejando desconcertado a Ghirahim - Y si Zelda llega a escuchar esos rumores hará lo posible por averiguarlo... dile a tu amigo que tenga cuidado - Ghirahim soltó el traje de su maestro ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cogió el certificado y salió de la sala seguido de Sheik.

-¿Qué te dijo? - cuestionó un curioso Sheik.

-Espérame en mi casa, tengo que hacer algo - farfulló el peli blanco caminando rápido dejando muy atrás a Sheik.

-Pero... - murmuró el rubio confundido.

* * *

Vaati y Vio se encontraban en la ciudadela, sentados fuera del bar. Ambos leían el menú.

-Creo que solamente pediré un remo - sonrió travieso Vaati - está todo caro.

-Creo que yo también pediré un remo - cerró el menú el rubio - Vaati, ¿has probado esas galletas llamada Brujitas? - cuestionó teniendo como respuesta un No - son muy deliciosas - le entregó el menú a su pareja - pide dos remos, yo iré a comprar esas galletas, en serio, debes probarlas - Vaati asintió.

-Te espero - Vio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la panadería de Sal Y Pimienta.

-Buenas Tardes - saludó de manera cortés Vio.

-Creo que no me cabe duda qué quieres - rió la mujer - ¿Cuánto quieres?

-Tres cuarto - respondió el rubio.

-Como digas... - la mujer agarró una caja donde contenía dichas galletas.

-Vaya... miren a quién encontré aquí - dijo una voz femenina. Vio movió su cabeza para mirarla - Vago - sonrió traviesa.

-Hola Linzuki... ¿Tampoco fuiste a la escuela? - saludó Vio.

-No... ni ganas de ir - comentó a lo que ambos rieron, Zelda entró interrumpiendo el momento de ambos.

-Linzuki, éstas galletas no me gustan - dibujó una mueca de asco la princesa.

-Uh... lo siento... creí que sí te gustaban - sonrió apenada la rubia.

-¡Qué va! mejor compremos otra - le entregó el paquete a su amiga.

-Tampoco me gusta éstas galletas - dijo Linzuki.

-Bueno... - murmuró la princesa entregándole el paquete a Vio - te lo regalamos

-Eeeh... ¿Gracias? - se rascó la nuca Vio.

-Gracias por su compra - interrumpió la mujer la mujer entregándole a Vio las galletas.

-Nos vemos, Vio - saludó seductora Linzuki a medida que éste se alejaba. El rubio volvió al bar donde Vaati lo esperaba con dos remos.

-Ya volví - sonrió el rubio dejando las galletas sobre la mesa.

-¡Galletas con chips de chocolate! - le brillaron los ojitos al brujo - ¡Me encantan éstas galletas! - agarró varias para ponerlas dentro del remo como si fueran cereales mientras Vio lo miraba perplejo.

-¡Vaya manera extraña de comer galletas que tienes! - comentó.

-Jejeje - rió travieso antes de comer - Hey Vio... ¿Vas a festejar tu graduación? ¿Deseas que vaya a...?

-No - interrumpió Vio seriamente.

-Pero... ¡Es tu graduación! es algo importante para ti, tú fuiste al mío y sería muy feo de mi parte que no vaya al tuyo - hizo puchero Vaati antes de seguir comiendo.

-Lo sé, pero créeme, todo lo que haré será recibir el diploma y me iré - respondió Vio removiendo su remo - no toleraré estar ni un minuto ahí, no me llevo muy bien con mis compañeros.

-Entiendo... -murmuró con la boca llena el brujo.

-No te odiaré por eso, Vaati - sonrió compasivo el rubio. En ese momento, Zelda y Linzuki llegaron a donde Vio y Vaati interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Vio, sé un poco más cuidadoso con el dinero - fingió molestia Linzuki entregándole el vuelto de las galletas al rubio.

-Uh... Gracias...

-¿Ya decidiste si festejarás la graduación? - preguntó inocente Zelda.

-Sí y ya he dicho que no puedo festejarlo - respondió el rubio.

-¿Por Qué? - se molestó la princesa.

-Ya, Zelda, si él no puede no podemos obligarlo - le defendió Linzuki con toda calma. Zelda y Linzuki comenzaron a hablar entre sí; Vio rodó sus ojos agarrando su remo. Pero en eso...

-¿Vaati? - Vio se preocupó al ver a su pareja esforzándose por respirar, su mano parecía querer agarrar su corazón - ¿Vaati? ¿¡Estás bien!? - Vio se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su pareja - ¿¡Qué te sucede, amor!? - mas Vaati no respondía, sólo respiraba. Linzuki sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, estuvo a punto de caerse pero Zelda ayudó a sostenerla.

-¿Qué te sucede, Linzuki? - preguntó la princesa preocupada.

-No me siento muy bien - respondió la rubia, también, intentando respirar. Vaati intentó ponerse de pie pero cayó al suelo, parecía que todas sus energías se iban de su cuerpo. Vio se acercó a ayudarlo.

-Respóndeme... ¿¡Qué te sucede!? - como respuesta, la piel de Vaati comenzó a brillar, Vio abrió sus ojos de par en par e intentó cubrirlo de Zelda.

-Linzuki... - murmuró impactada Zelda; Vio dio media vuelta observando la piel de Linzuki brillar. El horror se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia. Zelda retrocedió unos pasos sin despegar la vista en Linzuki y Vaati - Ustedes... ustedes... ¡SON BRUJOS! - gritó exaltada - ¡GUARDIAS! - llamó sin moverse de lugar.

-¡Zelda! ¡Por Favor, No! - suplicó Vio - Si los matas a ellos, tendrás que matarme a mí también - se puso de pie protegiendo a Vaati.

-¿¡TÚ ESTÁS CON ELLOS!? - se exasperó la princesa.

-Vio... no... - murmuró Linzuki debilitada.

-Sí, estoy con ellos - respondió serio el Link violáceo. Unos guardias llegaron corriendo hacia Zelda.

-¡Son Brujos! - señaló a los tres - ¡A ELLOS! - ordenó a princesa. Linzuki, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, agarró la mano de Vaati y comenzaron a huir dejando a Vio con la princesa. Los guardias comenzaron a seguirlos. Corrieron hasta que no pudieron más, llegaron al bosque Minish tomando varios atajos para perder de vista a los guardias. En cuanto lograron esa misión se escondieron entre los arbustos y los árboles.

-¿Los perdimos? - cuestionó Vaati volviendo a respirar con normalidad.

-Sí... - respondió la chica antes de mirar a Vaati con rabia - ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! - le regañó dándole una tremenda cachetada - ¡Yo Cubriéndote De Toda Sospecha Para Que Luego Te Descubran De La Manera Más Estúpida! ¡IDIOTA! - no pudo controlarse por lo que comenzó a llorar - ¿No oíste nada sobre las galletas hechizadas? - preguntó con voz quebrada.

-Lo olvidé - respondió el minish bajando la cabeza.

-¡Con Tu 'Lo Olvidé' No Nos Sacará De La Cárcel! ¡Idiota! - cubrió su cara.

-... - meneó con la cabeza antes de recordar lo recién dicho por la rubia - Oye... ¿A qué te refieres con que has estado cubriéndome?

-Te odio... te deseo todo el mal... pero no quiero que mueras - respondió entre llantos Linzuki dejando perplejo a Vaati.

-¿Quién te entiende, mujer? - frunció el entrecejo Vaati, en eso, el minish notó que su cinturón comenzó a brillar. Se asombró, levantó su cabeza mirándola.

-Tú... - sacó sus manos de su cara - solamente, tú me entiendes... - su voz sonó igualita a la de Vaati, el cabello de Linzuki se volvió violeta, sus ojos zafiros se tornaron rojos y una marca extraña color negra se dibujó en su mejilla derecha.

-Vaati... - susurró Vaati asombrado.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Mmm... Arreglaré la notebook dijeron, la dejaré como nueva dijeron. Al final, tendré que llevarla con un técnico -_-u pero bueh, la intencion estuvo.**

**el capitulo 14 no está escrito aún y puedo presentir que será un poco largo, si es así veo si podré dividirlo en dos.**

**Jejeje, creo que ahora se entiende por qué Vaati y Linzuki se peleaban por Vio, ambos son Vaati :/; igual, el siguiente** **se explica el por qué hay dos de este minish. :3**

**-Pablo Ignacio Pena Gutierrez: jejeje Gracias :) ya se resolverán todas tus dudas :) Gracias por estar leyendo desde que comencé a escribirlo :) y por la sugerencia, también ;) Ojalá te haya gustado este :) Saludos! Mucha suerte!.**

**-RinYLenKagamine99: los entiendo Q.Q al principio dices 'este fic va a tener un final triste' pero luego te encariñas de los personajes y te da lástima Q_Q. Gracias por estar leyendo desde que comencé a subirlo...pppfff para ser más especifica desde el cuarto capitulo, ya que lo subí todo a la ligera xD Ojalá les haya gustado éste capi :) Nos leemos luegu. Saludus y mucha suerte en el colegio... igual a sheru xD**.


	14. Cap 14: La Verdad

**Well... como dije... será un poco largo por lo que tendré que dividirlo. Para ser sincera, hay una escena que no debería estar y no sé cómo se coló al último momento. Por ese motivo debo agregarle un capitulo más.**

**Ah! le cambié la imagen, hecho por LindsayLatte. Hice un Art Trade con ella para que haya más imágenes de ésta pareja :/ nu se ven lindus? *3***

* * *

**CAPITULO 14:**

**La Verdad**

Esperaron lo suficiente como para no encontrar a ningún guardia en el camino. Ocultándose entre los árboles y los arbustos llegaron a su casa. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de "pociones". Vaati sacó unos ingredientes guardados en un cajón ya preparados para éste día. Los puso dentro de la olla antes de calentarla. Actuaba tan rápido por miedo de volver a perder a su otro yo, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla observándolo.

-Tardará ocho horas en hacer efecto - habló el brujo al que horas anteriores se apodaba Linzuki.

-Lo sé - murmuró Vaati removiendo y removiendo. Lentamente. Como si no hubiera tiempo. Hasta que se acordó de Vio - ¿Crees que Zelda haya atrapado a Vio? - cuestionó a lo que su otro yo le asintió - ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Entregarnos - respondió seriamente su otro yo - no podemos dejar que muera por nuestra culpa... además... prometí salvarlo... - se rascó la nuca pensando en un plan. Vaati dejó de remover para buscar un pequeño frasco donde poner la poción. El tiempo se hacía eterno. las pociones siempre tardan una hora en realizarse. No llevaban ni cinco minutos aún - Sé paciente... ¿Quieres? - amonestó molesto.

-No puedo - negó con la cabeza Vaati tomando asiento en el suelo seguido de un suspiro - todo esto me pone nervioso - farfulló mordiéndose las uñas.

-Tú cálmate y encárgate de la poción - se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero...

-Cállate y ocúpate de la poción - le dedicó una mirada molesta - no me obligues a pegarte

-Vuelves a hacerlo y no tendré piedad - amenazó Vaati clavando sus rubíes en los otros de su otra personalidad - ¿Así resuelves las cosas? ¿A golpes? Necesito alguien que me calme y apareces tú golpeándome.

-Ese es tu trabajo, no mío - Vaati lanzó un suspiro cansino. No ha cambiado en nada. Temía volver a la locura otra vez en cuanto se unan. Se puso de pie volviendo a la olla. Remover y remover. Dirigió la mirada a su "yo negativo" por un segundo. Estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-"¿En qué estará pensando?" - pensó sin despegar la vista. Inconscientemente recordó los hechos que lo llevó a separarse de él. Meneó su cabeza intentando borrar esos recuerdos - No quiero unirme a ti otra vez... no quiero terminar en un manicomio... - murmuró depresivo.

-Si salimos vivos, obviamente... - sonrió - si todo sale a mi plan... no volveré a molestarte... estaré... pero para ayudarte

-¿Lo prometes? - preguntó Vaati en voz baja sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Te lo prometo - Vaati esbozó una sonrisa con la esperanza de que cumpla con sus palabras. La poción ya estaba lista. Agarró un cucharon para ponerla en el frasco.

-Toma, Gufuu... - le entregó el frasco.

-¿Gufuu? - cuestionó perplejo el mencionado.

-Vaati en japonés - se encogió de hombros el minish - no quiero llamarte Vaati... y no puedo llamarte Linzuki - agarró otro frasco para poner la misma poción.

-Ya veo... - musito perplejo Gufuu mirando el frasco en sus manos - ¿Hasta el fondo? - cuestionó a lo que Vaati asintió. Ambos bebieron dibujando una mueca de asco. Tomaron hasta la última gota eludiendo las ganas de vomitar - ¡Qué asco! - comentó tirando el frasco. Vaati tosió un poco. Sin perder un segundo, agarró la mano de Gufuu - ¿Qué haces?

-Ya tomamos la poción... ahora debemos ir por Vio - respondió Vaati. Abrió la puerta de entrada encontrándose con Ghirahim - Ghira... ¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestionó.

-Iba a contarte que hay rumores sobre ti pero veo que ya te descubrieron - respondió, desvió la mirada encontrando al gemelo de Vaati - Ah... ¿Ya encontraste a tu yo negativo? - Ghirahim entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí - Han capturado a Vio también... - los brujos asintieron - ¿Qué piensan hacer?

-Tengo un plan... pero no interfieras - habló Gufuu apartando a Ghirahim para salir de casa. El peli blanco lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Ghira... - llamó Vaati a lo que el el mencionado accedió- Gracias por todo, no trates de acercarte a mi... puedes perder la vida también... - el brujo notó lo brillantes que se encontraban los ojitos de su amigo. Le dedicó un fuerte abrazo.

-Dime que no vas a morir

-Haré lo posible

-Te amo, hermano - susurró el mayor acariciando la cabellera del menor.

-Y yo a ti... eres el hermano mayor que siempre he querido tener - sutilmente se separó de Ghirahim para alejarse de manera rápida de él, un nudo se formaba en su garganta el cual solo podía desaparecer rompiendo en llanto.

-¡Ghira! - Sheik llegó corriendo a casa de Vaati. Supuso que se encontraría ahí luego de sacarle información al profesor Demise - ¿Estás ahí? - entró a la casa - Oye... no vuelvas a dejarme solo... puedes confiar en mí para lo... - calló sus palabras al encontrarlo sollozando en la habitación de pociones. Sheik permaneció perplejo mirando cada rincón de dicha habitación. ¡Quién diría que un hylian tan alegre y divertido estaría relacionado con la magia!. Movió su cabeza mirando al peli blanco. Se acercó a él a consolarlo con un fuerte abrazo - lo siento, amigo...

* * *

La princesa Zelda sonrió maliciosa al escuchar a unos de sus guardianes decir que Vaati ha llegado. Caminó hacia a sala de recibidor. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver dos Vaati.

-¡Déjense de payasadas y tráiganme a Linzuki! - ordenó molesta.

-Oh Lo siento... Amiga princesa... no sabía que no te gustaba las galletas con chips de chocolate - habló Gufuu con voz femenina. La voz con la que Zelda reconocía a Linzuki - Yo soy Linzuki, Zelda, te he estado engañando durante tres años - habló, ahora, con voz normal dejando perpleja a la princesa.

-No puede ser - musitó la princesa. Gufuu asintió lentamente - ¡Estás Mintiendo!

-¿Por qué matas a los brujos, Zelda? Todavía no me has respondido esa pregunta - habló Gufuu - ¿No puedes conformarte con sólo exiliarlos? Tampoco me has respondido esa pregunta - dijo convenciendo a Zelda de que él fue Linzuki repitiendo las preguntas que solía hacerle cuando eran amigos - ¿Vas a matarme a mí también después de tres años que hemos pasado juntos... como buenos amigos?

-Si no me hubieras mentido... tal vez no... - murmuró molesta Zelda.

-Escucha... - habló Vaati - nos entregaremos... a condición de que liberes a Vio - Zelda negó con la cabeza - ¿¡Por Qué!? -se exasperó.

-Él también es un brujo, ha estado con ustedes como asistente realizando brujerías y males en Hyrule - Respondió la princesa seriamente. Vaati y Gufuu se miraron perplejo entre sí.

-¡Eso Es Mentira! - replicaron los dos brujos a la vez.

-¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto! - habló un molesto Vaati.

-Vio lo confesó - dijo seriamente la princesa dejando confundidos a los brujos.

-¡Te mintió! ¡Libéralo! Nosotros no tenemos ni un asistente - se exasperó Gufuu.

-Ya es tarde - meneó la cabeza la princesa. Vaati y Gufuu sintieron que lo agarraron por detrás. Dieron media vuelta encontrándose con Link, Azul, Rojo y Shadow Link junto a los caballeros de Hyrule - los tres ya están condenados a morir, dentro de dos días será la ejecución - hizo una señal - ¡llévenlos al calabozo! - ordenó.

-¡No! - Gufuu intentó zafarse pero él no tenia magia puesto que al estar divididos sólo uno de los dos puede poseer magia. Vaati se dejó llevar - ¡Él Es Inocente! ¡Libéralo!

-Tenga que ver en ésto o no, él sabía que ustedes son brujos por lo que estuvo ocultándonos un secreto - habló la princesa - De un modo u otro, merece morir

-¡Maldita Zorra! - masculló Gufuu a lo que recibió un coscorrón por parte de Link.

-¡Oye! ¡Más Respeto! - le regañó.

* * *

Vio se encontraba sentado en la cama, sus antebrazos se apoyaban en las rodillas y su rostro se escondía en ello. Escuchó la reja abrirse y cerrarse y oír dos voces idénticas. Uno insultando y otro intentando calmarlo. Como si hubiera dos Vaatis. Vio levantó la cabeza confundido. Su teoría era correcta, eran dos Vaatis.

-"¿Pero cómo...?" - los brujos se aferraban a la reja, Gufuu insultaba a los Links.

-Ya... no los harás reaccionar con insultos, idiota - replicó Vaati.

-¡Tú Cállate! - Vaati lanzó un suspiro resignado.

-¿Vaati... y... Vaati? - cuestionó un confundido Vio. Ambos dieron media vuelta para mirarlo - ¿Cómo es posible...? - Vaati se acercó al pequeño a dedicarle un fuerte abrazo. Sólo así podía sentirse más tranquilo, abrazándolo. Por más que Vio no pueda hacer nada por salvarlos, Vaati se sentía más fuerte con su presencia. Vio correspondió el abrazo mas aún así no despegaba la vista del otro brujo.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué te decía que Vaati y yo somos iguales? -sonrió Gufuu dándose por vencido.

-¿Linzuki? - cuestionó el rubio abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

-No me has sido infiel después de todo - susurró sereno Vaati.

-No entiendo... - Gufuu tomó asiento en la cama suspirando cansino. Vaati se separó de su pareja para también tomar asiento sobre la cama, dando unos sutiles golpes como diciéndole a Vio que tomara asiento a su lado. El rubio se acercó a tomar asiento.

-Te contaré algo... - dijo Vaati antes de aclarar su garganta - Yo era como tú, tranquilo, serio, solamente me comunicaba con Ghirahim; era sociable pero hasta ahí nomás - Vio asentía por cada palabra que oía - Hace seis años me pasó algo extraño... comencé a deprimirme, enojarme, odiar... odiarme cosa que a la otra semana era todo lo contrario... hasta podría decirse un poco insoportable. Una semana estaba bien pero a la otra ya no. Una semana estaba feliz, convivía, era el hylian más feliz del mundo pero a la semana siguiente me encerraba, lloraba, no hablaba con nadie. Estaba perdido y confundido. Todas las mañanas me levantaba con una voz en la cabeza diciéndome lo inútil que soy en éste mundo, bajando mi autoestima y convenciéndome de lo lindo que sería matar a las personas. Era difícil ignorar esa voz, no era una persona hablándote a tu lado... era una voz en tu cabeza - Vio le dedicaba una mirada confundida a su pareja. Vaati esbozó una sonrisa - está bien si me llamas loco, lo fui y lo sigo siendo. Cuando me miraba en el espejo no me miraba a mí... si no a la persona que hablaba en mi cabeza, sonriéndome de manera psicópata. Suicidarme sonaba tentador con tal de no escuchar esa voz. Todos los días lloraba y todas las noches reía como un psicópata. Me peleaba conmigo mismo. Hasta he llegado al colegio con el rostro rasguñado y repleto de moretones.

-Todavía recuerdo aquél día en el colegio que gritamos diciendo que todos íbamos a morir - sonrió Gufuu desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué sentías eso? - cuestionó Vio.

-No lo sé - negó con la cabeza Vaati - No sabía lo que tenía. Era como tener dos personas dentro de un mismo cuerpo, una mala y otra buena. Busqué información por todos lados y me dijeron que estaba sufriendo un trastorno bipolar...

-Nunca entendí el trastorno bipolar - meneó la cabeza Vio.

-Otros me dijeron que tenía doble personalidad - encogió los hombros Vaati

-Pero aún así, no nos creían; decían que era imposible sufrir eso por la edad que teníamos - se cruzó de brazos Gufuu.

-Doble personalidad o trastorno bipolar no podía seguir así; sin tener consciencia de lo que hacía, hice una poción relacionada con lo que yo sufría y al beberlo... me dividí en dos... uno totalmente optimista y amable

-Y el otro lo contrario... - completó Gufuu acariciando la mejilla de Vio - y lujurioso no está de más - susurró dibujando una mirada lujuriosa causando un poco de miedo al rubio.

-Cuando me dividí en dos... él desapareció y no he vuelto a saber nada de él hasta hoy - bajó la cabeza Vaati un tanto apenado.

-... - Vio permaneció callado por unos minutos, se había quedado sin palabras. Comenzó a analizar los momentos que pasaba con Linzuki para tratar de darle sentido y razón a lo que Vaati contaba.

-Solo faltaba esperar un poco más, Vaati - Gufuu se levantó de su asiento - nosotros ya estamos curados...

-No lo creo - negó con la cabeza el mencionado - nos has hecho muchas cosas... no me cabe duda de que tú eras el que me manipulaba y de seguro fuiste tú el que empujó a Vio al lago - sonó molesto.

-¡No he sido yo! - se defendió Gufuu - ¡Ese ha sido Agahnim! ¡Yo trataba de protegerlos!

-Explícate - ordenó Vaati.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, cabesita dura - masculló Gufuu sonriendo con sarcasmo - Agahnim estaba obsesionado con ser el mejor y único hechicero de todo el mundo. Él acusaba a todos los brujos con tal de ser el único. Él acusó a Koume y Kotake - apretó sus puños- yo... vengué sus muertes acusándolo a él; y su espíritu no descansará hasta tomar venganza; Agahnim es el que nos manipula por las noches y toma nuestra forma para herir a quienes amamos; él fue el que empujó a Vio al lago y es el que entra a tu cuerpo por las noches.

-Jamás lo creí de él - comentó Vio desconcertado - parecía buena persona.

-Para cualquiera es buena persona... pero para las personas relacionadas con la magia, Agahnim es nuestro peor enemigo - se cruzó de brazos Gufuu - Yo sólo trataba de protegerlos... de él y de Zelda... pero nos descubrieron de todos modos... - tomó asiento de rodillas en el suelo y suspiró depresivo llevando sus manos a su rostro. Vio se levantó de su asiento para abrazarlo, sigue siendo su pareja así todo. Sentía que era lo único que podía hacer, animarlo.

-Te valoro por eso - sonrió compasivo el rubio.

-Gracias, Vio - susurró Gufuu correspondiendo el abrazo. Vaati los contemplaba sentado en la cama.

* * *

La noche ha llegado, la primera noche. Había sido un día duro para los tres. Vaati, sentado en la cama apoyando su espalda en la pared, contemplaba a Vio dormir en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba el cabello tarareando una canción; apretaba el abrazo como si una almohada fuera. Gufuu, también sentado en la cama en frente de la pareja, los contemplaba dibujando una sonrisa compasiva.

-Si no fuera por él... hubiéramos muerto mucho más antes - comentó a lo que Vaati le dedicó una mirada intrigante - cuando nos hemos separado, caí en depresión; todos los días me levantaba maldiciendo por seguir vivo y preguntándome por qué no podía morir - Vaati esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa - miraba los cuchillos y me agarraban ganas de cortarme las venas, por poco estuve a punto de hacerlo pero algo me frenaba como si dijera 'aguanta un poco más' - comenzó a acariciar las mejillas del rubio - Y luego comencé a ser feliz, comencé a sentirme vivo. No sentía ganas de suicidarme, sentía ganas de vivir; no sabía el motivo de dicha felicidad hasta que entré al colegio y lo ví... Te veías muy amistoso con él; lo que tú sentías amistad yo lo sentía más profundo. Es increíble que una persona pueda hacerme sentir fuerte y vivo. Yo creí que el amor es algo estúpido... y lo sigue siendo - ambos rieron divertidos. Gufuu comenzó a brillar. Un brillo tenue - mentira... es algo maravilloso... - de su bolsillo, sacó dos pociones; una era color naranja y la otra color amarilla - Hazme un favor... guarda éstas pociones y déjate manipular - sonrió compasivo Gufuu entregando las pociones a Vaati.

-De acuerdo... - asintió Vaati. Gufuu le dedicó un beso en la frente de Vio antes de besar apasionadamente a Vaati transformándose en humo color púrpura, el cual entraba en la boca de Vaati volviendo a ser uno otra vez. Cerró sus ojos, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, respirando. Así permaneció por unos minutos. Sonrió victorioso.

-¿Quién lo diría? - rió burlón - El beso es la única manera de volver a ser uno... ¡Vaya estupidez! - murmuró bajo notando un pequeño cambio en la voz. Dejó sutilmente a Vio descansar en la cama. Vaati se puso de pie, creó una especie de espejo mágico - Genial... - musitó. Su mirada no era la misma. No era la mirada de un niño optimista si no la de una persona madura y un tanto peligrosa. Su voz tampoco era la misma, la había notado un poco más grave a comparación de la anterior. Volvió a ser como el mismo de la última vez. Habría pasado un minuto cuando dejó de contemplarse en el espejo para luego acostarse y dormir al lado de su pareja - Dulces sueños, mi pequeño Vio - susurró con voz ronca.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**El trastorno bipolar es algo complicado de explicar -_- He pasado por eso, realmente fue una época dificil. Y de un año a otro me curé así nomás (sin ir a un psicólogo) :/ cosas más raras pasan por mi mente.**

**Well... estoy subiendo rápido porque ya quisiera ir terminando con éste fic :/ no es que no lo esté disfrutando (siempre disfruto cada palabra :) ). Aprovecho que estoy inspirada y que esta notebook no tiene nada interesante.**

**Solo una cosa que quisiera aclarar... Gufuu significa Vaati en japonés. y algunos fans lo hicieron como La Sombra de Vaati. En este caso, no es la sombra, es su otra personalidad. No quise llamarlo Gufuu al principio pero como veía que se me complicaba la cosa no me quedó otra alternativa.**

**Well, ojalá hayan disfrutado este capitulo.**

**Responderé los reviews en el capitulo siguiente :( está muy lenta para cargar una página :(**

**Nus leemus!**


End file.
